


Redemption (Start It Over Again)

by hotchoco195



Series: Rebirth [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Family, Feels, Holidays, Kid Loki, Loki's Punishments, Magic, Post-Movie, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 72,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin decides Loki deserves a second chance to prove himself, this time knowing the truth right from the start. The Avengers are less thrilled with his plan - especially when they find out they've got a new family member. Can they forgive and forget?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The shackles clinked as he sauntered closer to the Allfather, purposefully taking his time. The old god’s face was grim, staff clutched tensely in his hand. There was no sign of Frigga but Thor stood at Odin’s shoulder, an almost wistful expression on his face. Loki snorted internally. When would his brother realise any love between them was long gone?

 _Then why didn’t you kill him when you had the chance, hey?_ A little voice said.

 _Silence_ , he bit his cheek, making sure to keep up a cocky smile.

“Odin,” he bowed as gracefully as he was able in the cuffs and chains, “You’re looking dreadful.”

“You should not sound so surprised – or so proud. Your punishment has been decided.”

“Oh? Do go on. Am I to be tied to a rock with my own entrails or dropped back into the abyss? Perhaps you’d rather personally take my head in front of the palace gates.”

“You were born an unwanted prince of Jotunheim; you were raised in Asgard as my son. You have known the responsibilities of leadership since you were able to speak and yet you let yourself become power-hungry and wild, with great loss of life and destruction as a result.”

“I only thought to follow in your footsteps, Allfather. Did you not yourself decimate the Jotnar?”

“You have become lost in your grief and confusion, and perhaps that is my fault. I should have been honest with you from the start. I am as much to blame for your actions as you, and as such I am bound to give you a second chance.”

“A second chance?” his eyes narrowed.

“You will be returned to the state of a child, so that you may grow into a better man.”

“A child!” Loki snarled, “Are you truly so frightened of me, Odin, that I must be made weak and easily controlled?”

“Until you can control yourself better, yes.”

“It is an insult.” He hissed, green eyes flashing.

“It is a punishment, and a minor one at that.”

“Removing my memories and abilities and _centuries_ is minor!”

“You may reside here, or if you desire we will return you to Jotunheim. I understand you may find a second life with us unpalatable, and so you have the option to try and live as you would have if I had never interfered. King Helblindi will look after you.”

“The option! Casting me out among the Jotunns – my, you really wish to wash your hands of your mistake, don’t you?”

“It is your choice. I shall not force you out, Loki.”

Loki’s cheeks burned as his gaze fell. To be reduced to a child on Asgard would be humiliating and dangerous; on Jotunheim even more so.

“If the sentence is to be death, proclaim it so instead of bandying about these pretty words.”

“It is not a death sentence, Loki. It is mercy, more than you deserve. Which shall it be?”

“I choose neither. Death is preferable to what you suggest.”

“I say you shall not have it,” Odin frowned, “Choose.”

“No.” He said tersely.

“Choose or I shall choose for you!”

 

There was a fiery glint in the Allfather’s eye that suggested he’d more than likely pick Jotunheim and Loki felt his heart creep into his throat. He would not survive one day in that frozen wasteland with the vengeful Jotnar.

“Father,” Thor stepped forward, “May I offer a suggestion?”

“Speak. What is your opinion?”

“Neither Asgard nor Jotunheim will serve to teach Loki the lessons you wish him to learn. He will suffer under the burden of past expectations and misdeeds.”

“You have an alternative?” Odin huffed.

“Why not entrust him to our allies of Midgard? There he is practically unknown, and may in time make amends for the wrongs he has done them.”

“The Midgardian heroes will be as quick to judge me as anyone on Jotunheim or Asgard. They would take pleasure in imprisoning a helpless child – if they do not instead dissect my bones to see how I am made.” The trickster spat.

“I will not allow them to harm you. The Midgardian leaders want peace with Asgard and they will not risk incurring my anger.”

“You truly think Loki will benefit most from Midgardian teachings?” Odin mused, “They are less advanced in many ways.”

“I know them to be good and honest people, Allfather. They would be excellent role models for my brother, I am certain. And I would keep an eye on things.”

“Kill me, Odin. If you have any pride as a king or love as a father, kill me rather than hand me over to enemies, whichever realm it may be.”

“Loki,” his voice softened, “Whatever your crimes or your blood you are my son. I do not wish death upon your head, only to correct my own errors in your upbringing. I agree with Thor that you will be safest on Midgard.”

The lean god turned paler than usual as the Allfather stood and approached him, shaking his head as if he could similarly shake Odin’s resolve.

“No. Don’t do this – you cannot do this! You will erase my entire life!”

“That’s the idea.”

The Allfather stretched out a hand and Loki flinched back, but the guards were at his elbows in an instant holding him still. The king placed his palm against Loki’s forehead, a tear on his cheek.

“Goodbye Loki. I hope you will one day return to us.”

“Nooo! Thor, stop this!”

The thunderer looked away, jaw tight as the Allfather’s magic flowed through his brother. Loki convulsed but the guards held him up, his eyes rolling back until he was out cold. Odin maintained his grip and as Thor watched Loki shrank until he hung between the two men in oversized robes. He looked about six, which meant he was perhaps two hundred years old, and his face was less troubled than Thor could remember seeing in a long time.

“Thor.” Odin beckoned him forward.

“Yes Father?”

“Take him to Midgard. You will need to explain much to both him and your warrior friends, and ensure everyone understands the arrangement before returning.”

“Father, it might be best I stay for a time – at least until he’s settled.”

“I need you here. The Odinsleep comes quicker and quicker these days, and you will soon have to take the throne. There is much to teach you before then.”

“Father...” he looked down at the limp prince, “He is only a child. He will be confused, hurt.”

Odin was silent for a long moment. “A month. You may stay one Midgardian month, to make certain no harm will befall him and to help him adjust.”

“My thanks.”

Thor swung his now much smaller brother into his arms and bowed his head, heading for the door.

*****

Clint walked into the kitchen to find Tony reading his Starkpad at the table. Steve was flipping through a newspaper as he crammed enormous stacks of waffle into his mouth. Bruce and Natasha shared a pot of tea in silence, both with that serene morning look he envied. He grabbed his Captain Crunch and started looking for a clean bowl.

“Jarvis, when did Pep say she was getting back?” Tony asked without looking up.

“Miss Potts lands in two days.”

“How’s her conference thing going?” Clint asked as he sat, pouring out his cereal.

“Don’t know, don’t care. This is why she gets paid to go to these things and I get strongly asked not to.”

There was a rumble outside and Natasha looked up with a frown. “It’s not supposed to rain.”

Clint followed her gaze. True, the sky was completely clear with the exception of a growing dark storm cloud right over the Tower.

“Probably not good, huh?” he went to the window for a closer look.

“I’ll call Fury.” Steve folded his paper.

The whistle of the wind was audible through the glass now as the storm battered the sides of the Tower. A flash of light made Clint close his eyes and then the cloud was gone, the sky looking undisturbed.

“Jarvis, what the hell?” Bruce muttered.

“Mr Odinson is on the roof.”

“Thor?” Tony jumped up, “Awesome! Send him down here. Barton, break out the Poptarts. Jarv, we might need to order more.”

“He should have said he was coming instead of freaking us out.” Natasha threw a pointed look at Bruce behind his back.

“They do things differently, these royal types.” Tony shrugged.

The elevator doors opened and Thor walked in, followed by a guard with a weird horned helmet. The big Aesir was more casual than usual, a blue shawl over his armour. The guard carried something swaddled in a cloak.

“Thor, buddy! Good to see ya again. How’s Fairyland?” Stark winked.

“Asgard is well. How fares your city? I trust the damage is on its way to repair.”

“Yeah, gettin’ there. Is this a social call or do you bring more impending doom?” Clint crunched loudly.

“Yeah, what’s with the rhino dude?” Tony added.

Thor’s face was worn and tired. He waved the guard to stay where he was and took a seat at the table.

“My shield-brothers, I bring news that you may not appreciate.”

“What is it? A new threat? Is it the Chitauri again?” Steve scowled worriedly.

“It is Loki. The Allfather has decided his punishment.”

“Good! Let’s hear it – prison, lynching, daggers in his hands?” Clint leaned forward, ignoring the warning look both Bruce and Natasha gave him.

“He has been rendered a child again, his previous magical abilities and memories gone.”

 

There was a weird pause as everyone processed the information, and then Steve cleared his throat.

“Uh, can Odin really do that?”

“It is done.”

“ _Why_ is it done?” Bruce frowned, “What’s he hoping to achieve?”

“The Allfather feels he is partly to blame for Loki’s crimes. It was his concealment of Loki’s true nature that drove him to madness and rage, and brought him here. The Allfather thinks that in giving Loki a second childhood he may grow into a better prince, one who knows himself from the start.”

“So basically he trashes an island and kills a bunch of people and Daddy Odin just says whoops, do-over?” Tony snarked.

“We have been family for a thousand years, Man of Iron. Could you give up on a son of yours so lightly after such a time, regardless of what he has done?”

Tony looked away uncomfortably. “Maybe.”

“Odin did not want to slay my brother and this was the only way to ensure that was not necessary, for no prison could have held him.”

“I guess you’ve got a point there. I feel a little more secure knowing Loki’s a kid than I did when I figured he was just locked up. At least he’s got no magic now, right?” Bruce looked at the thunder god.

“It is very minimal – at his current age he can create light or fire, but that should be all.”

“Should be?” Nat raised a brow.

“Odin was careful to check.”

“His current age,” Steve said, “Which is?”

“Two hundred – his form is that of one of your children of six.”

“And it’s gonna take a really long time for him to be big again, yeah?” Tony pursed his lips.

“Indeed. The Allfather’s spell is unbreakable. It cannot be reversed – Loki shall have to grow up as slowly as he did the first time. It will be many centuries before he is the age you remember him as.”

“Then this is great! Powerless, non-crazy Loki who can’t possibly bother us for a couple hundred years. I say we break out the champagne and toast the Allfather!” Tony jumped up, heading for the kitchen cupboards.

“I’d have preferred dead Loki better.” Clint grumbled.

“Give Odin a break. He had a hard choice to make, one we would have struggled with in the same position.” Steve said reasonably.

Clint just huffed and looked away, but he had to admit it was a good plan. It neutralised the threat – it just wasn’t as satisfying as he’d hoped, especially since any chance of personal vengeance was off the table. He couldn’t exactly take out his anger on some kid who had no memory of what he’d done, even if that kid was Loki.

Tony skipped over with glasses and a bottle of something, sticking them on the table as he peeled back the foil seal. Thor reached up and stayed his hand.

“I have not yet told you all.” he said guiltily.

“What is it? Come on, I’m itching to pop this cork.”

“There is a second part to Loki’s transformation.”

“Okayyy...” Tony raised his brows, waving for Thor to continue.

“He is to be raised on Midgard.”

“What?” Bruce gaped, “Is Odin really that scared he’s gonna screw up a second time?”

“The Allfather gave Loki a choice – he could live on Asgard and stay with our family, or go to Jotunheim and dwell with those who would have been his kin if he had not come to us. Neither of those were...safe options.”

“So you thought Earth was better? Thor, it’s not like he’s got relatives here.” Steve shook his head.

“Yeah, we kinda hate him just as much as everyone else.” Clint nodded.

“It is my hope that by being raised on Midgard he will learn to love it as I do, and one day protect it just as valiantly. It may in some ways make up for the damage he has caused.”

“And who’s gonna look after him?”

“You, of course. You are the only Midgardians I trust.”

“No,” Tony shook his head, “No, no, no. Not happening Blondie – you go back to the Allfather and tell him to pick someone else.”

“It is done,” Thor jerked his head at the guard behind him, “I come to deliver him.”

The Aesir unfolded the cloak to reveal an unconscious child with long dark hair and very pale skin, his tunic emerald green.

Bruce sucked in a breath, hands clenching on the table as his chest went rigid.

Clint whispered. “Oh shit.”

*****

An hour later when Hulk had finished rampaging through the common floor and calmed down enough to turn back into Bruce, the Avengers sat on what remained of the couches and stared at Thor, the guard, and Loki.

“This is a terrible idea, pal.” Tony leaned forward, armoured elbows resting on the knees of the suit, face streaked with sweat.

“We are _not_ the guys you want looking after him.” Clint ground his teeth.

“You are strong, wise – champions of Midgard. You have many good qualities you can encourage in him.”

“We’re not in a position to raise a child, Thor,” Steve grimaced, “Our lives are chaotic and dangerous. I’m not sure any of us know the first thing about children – and he’s not exactly an ordinary child.”

“I will stay with you for one month to smooth the transition, and I will visit when I can. Friend Stark has the resources to educate him and the Allfather will make a contribution of gold if you require it.”

“Wait, you’re not even staying to help?” Natasha spat.

“I am needed on Asgard – without Loki the throne will fall to me, and soon.”

“Dude, you can’t just come down here and dump your psycho brother on us!” Clint raged.

“He is changed. He will not be a danger.”

“This is insane.” Tony laughed.

Thor suddenly lifted himself proudly, chest thrust out. He’d lost his shawl protecting Loki from the Hulk but the effect was still regal.

“The Allfather, Defender of the Nine Realms, has decreed that you shall receive Loki and tend to him as if he were your own. He is your charge. You must accept him.”

“We don’t have to do shit,” Tony shook his head, “Odin’s not our king.”

“Your reluctance changes nothing. Loki is staying here, and you cannot return him. You lack the capacity.”

“Then give him to Fury or somebody! Someone way better equipped to look after him than us.” Clint ran a hand through his hair.

“I do not trust the Man of Fury. I trust you.”

Thor’s commanding look faded and he sank to his knees, the weary lines returning to his face.

“Please, shield-brothers. I love Loki. If I must leave him here, frightened and alone, I would give him to you to watch in my absence. Will you reconsider?”

The sight of the god on the floor was just impressive enough that they wavered. Clint found himself looking at the others, chewing his lip. He hated Loki – adult Loki, the Loki that was apparently gone. _And now maybe looking after him might be the only thing that’ll stop the guy growing up into that again._ But he was a spy. Nat was an assassin, Tony was a child himself, Bruce was...complicated. How the hell could they raise anyone when they might be called away to an emergency at any moment? When living with them would only place him in more danger?

 

But he felt bad for the desperate-looking thunder god. He could see how much leaving Loki here hurt him. Clint glanced at the sleeping prince and sighed internally, looking up to discover the others had been having their own silent conversation and were now staring at him expectantly.

“Fine. I guess he’d be better off with us. It’s probably too hard to try and explain this to anyone else anyway, and I guess it’s a good idea to keep an eye on him in case Odin’s spell isn’t as thorough as he thinks.”

Thor’s smile was dazzling. “Thanks to you, Hawkeye. I shall sleep sound knowing Loki is in the bosom of my brothers.”

“Uh, right. I suppose we should find him a room then. Stuff to wear too.” Steve frowned thoughtfully.

“I think we should talk to him first, go over some house rules. Like no experimenting with magic. And Jarv, order some clothes and stuff.” Tony flapped a hand.

As they began discussing how the hell this was going to work, Clint slipped away unnoticed. _Or at least unnoticed by most of them_ , he thought as he walked into his room and found Natasha already waiting.

“Are you really okay with this?”

He shrugged. “What choice do we have? Odin’s not gonna take him back. Should we fob him off to Fury instead? That guy’s not exactly paternal. If Loki is as brand-new and non-evil as Thor claims, he needs people around him that aren’t gonna treat him like a freak. That’s how we got in this mess in the first place.”

She gave him a disbelieving look and Clint sighed, sitting on the bed beside her.

“I feel like I’ve lost this huge chunk of me. I can’t hate him, not when he’s so different. It feels wrong.”

“I know what you mean. This Loki has no idea what he’s done but it doesn’t stop me feeling cagey about him.”

“I think...I think my own childhood was crappy enough. If I got a second try, I’d want someone to look after me. We can do that for him – and maybe Thor’s right. Maybe being around us will end up turning him into an asset.”

“Well regardless, if you ever need to talk...”

“I know. I’ll come find you.”

 

Tony, having had perhaps the least to do with children out of all of them, was not anxious to take on too much responsibility. He decided the best place to put Loki was Steve’s floor – it was far away from Nat, Clint and Bruce, the Captain was a nice guy with some fatherly instincts (if his leadership qualities were anything to go by) and he was strong enough that he could both protect Loki and restrain him if need be. He also had what Tony considered a trustworthy face, which was going to be important when Thor told his brother he intended to fuck off and abandon him with a bunch of strangers.

He led them to the guest room of Steve’s floor. The Aesir guard carried Loki in and laid him on the bed, the others hovering by the door.

“Do you want us in there with you?” Steve asked.

“I think it best I explain a little first.”

“What are you gonna tell him about New York and everything?” Tony pursed his lips.

“I had not thought of it.” Thor frowned.

“He’s gonna find out eventually. We can’t keep it from him forever, even if we don’t tell anyone who he is.”

“I will break it gently.”

The blond waved out the guard and entered, closing the door as softly as he could. He sat on the bed beside Loki and opened the vial the Allfather had given him, waving it under the boy’s nose. He only had a moment to compose himself before Loki coughed and tried to sit up. As he opened his eyes and took in the strange surroundings and the unknown man, he wriggled backwards against the headboard.

“Who are you? You shall face the Allfather’s wrath if you harm me!”

“Loki, please. What I have to tell you is difficult and strange but you must listen.”

“Who are you!”

“Thor, your brother.”

He stuck out his lip scornfully. “You are not Thor. Thor is a boy still.”

“Things are not as you think them. It is a long time since either of us were boys, many centuries more than you remember.”

Loki spotted the hammer hanging from his brother’s belt and his eyes went wide.

“What are you doing with Mjölnir? That is in the vault, waiting for...”

Thor was silent as Loki frowned. He studied the older god’s face carefully, taking in the blue eyes and gold hair. He inched a little closer, reaching up a hand to touch his face.

“Brother, I promise it is I. I shall explain everything but you must know that I am Thor, and I love you.”

“What happened the night of the storm on my last name day?” Loki scowled at him cautiously, hand still against Thor’s cheek.

He searched his memory. It was a very long time but he remembered that storm. It had been wild, the winds making the palace banners flap, and he’d...

“I wanted to stand on the balcony and soak in the rain. I climbed up on the rails to get to the roof but I slipped, and would have plunged to my death if you had not caught me. I made you swear not to tell a soul.”

Loki’s mouth twitched but his voice stayed cold. “Heimdall or Odin could have known that. You might have scrying magic.”

“I also made you swear not to tell how I cried afterwards, and you climbed into my bed and held me close until I stopped.”

Loki gasped. “Thor?”

“Brother.”

“How did this come to be? Where are we?”

“Midgard, though not the Midgard of our youth. As I said it has been many years since then.”

“Then how am I...why are we here?”

 

Thor cleared his throat and looked away for a moment before patting his lap.

“Will you sit with me?”

Loki made a face that implied he thought it very childish but obeyed, his confusion betraying his pride. He clutched at Thor’s tunic and looked up expectantly.

“There are things the Allfather has not told you. In recent times you discovered a truth that you were not prepared for, and the shock made you do things that could not be overlooked.”

“What kind of things?”

“People were slain, Loki. People suffered because you were hurting inside.”

Loki blinked, hands clenched tight. “I could never do such a thing.”

“You were not yourself. We had to stop you before you injured anyone else. I took you back to Asgard to face Odin’s judgement.”

“What happened?” he asked, voice shaky.

“The Allfather saw that he had created the turmoil that overran your mind. You had become too broken for him to fix, your heart jagged and hollow. He decided the only way to make you whole again was to send you back to how you were and give you a second chance.”

Loki looked down at his small hands, cheeks pale. “You mean... I was a grown-up like you?”

“Yes, until today.”

“I don’t remember any of it.”

“That may be for the best.” Thor said sadly.

Loki’s lip trembled and a moment later he started to cry, face screwed up as he turned into Thor’s chest. “I did not mean to be bad.”

“I know, I know,” Thor stroked his back, “You are not to blame for anything your former self may have done. I know you are good at heart, Loki.”

“But Father...Father sees fit to punish me!”

“Father is freeing you from that life. He wants you to be happy. Such a thing was impossible yesterday, but today you are changed and everything is different.”

Loki cried, unable to speak. Thor held him until he’d calmed somewhat, humming soothingly. Eventually his brother dried his eyes on his sleeve and sat back.

“Why are we on Midgard?”

“The Allfather knows you love us Loki, but your actions...Asgard was no longer as welcoming to you as it was in our childhood.”

“Because of what I did?”

“Yes. I have brought you to Midgard to live with a group of warriors that are both mighty and noble, shield-brothers of mine. They will give you a warm home amongst them.”

“I am exiled?” Loki whispered, tears trailing down both cheeks.

“Not exiled,” Thor brushed them away gently with his thumb, “I am sure you will be able to visit Asgard from time to time. Perhaps in a few centuries the people will forget and you can come home again.”

“So I am to stay in a realm I know not for transgressions I do not remember, because Asgard has become too dangerous for me? I must have truly been a monster.”

“No, no Loki. You lashed out in anger. I have been guilty of the same in my time. As harsh as this may seem, it is truly what Odin and I consider best for you.”

Loki cried a little more, but he didn’t let go of Thor and the god took that as a good sign. He sighed and sat back to better see the boy’s face.

“There is more I must tell you but I would prefer to give you time to get used to this strangeness. How do you feel?”

“Lost.”

“I cannot say it will get easier, but I am certain you will be happy here. Would you like to meet some of my warrior friends?”

Loki sniffed and hid his face. “Give me a moment, Thor.”

“As many as you wish.”

 

It was a couple of hours before Thor and Loki emerged. The Aesir guard had vanished and Tony and Steve were waiting in his living room, the billionaire trying to think of how he was going to explain this to Pepper while Steve wondered the same about SHIELD. He figured they’d need papers and some kind of cover – if anyone found out Loki was the new Avengers ward, he’d be in lots of danger. If there was any chance of the kid not getting screwed up this time he needed to stay under the radar.

The two gods entered hand in hand, and Steve was shocked again by the sight of the tiny mischief-maker. He looked so similar and yet different at the same time; there was none of the same pain or fury in his gaze. Instead he held himself proudly despite the evidence that he’d been crying, pretending he wasn’t using Thor’s body as a barrier between them.

“Brother, this is Steve Rogers, Captain of America. He is a great soldier and commander. These are his chambers.”

“Hi.” He waved, feeling like an idiot as cold green eyes appraised him.

“And this is Anthony Stark, called Man of Iron for his skills as a weapons smith. This Tower belongs to him.”

“It’s nice to meet you – or re-meet you, anyway.”

“You do not look like a warrior. Are you a mage?”

“Uh, kinda. I use science, which Thor here keeps trying to tell me is our Midgardian version of magic.”

“Tony is very skilled at this science. He builds machines with minds of their own.”

“Like automatons?”

“Yeah, pretty much. I could show you some time.”

The boy nodded gravely. “I would like that.”

“So...I know this is all really confronting for you. Is there anything you wanna ask us, anything you’d like to know?” Steve clapped his hands against his knees distractedly.

“I am sure we will have plenty of time to get acquainted.” Loki said quietly.

“Okay. I suppose it’s a bit much to process at once.”

Tony stood. “Hey, it’s past time for lunch – and breakfast was kinda interrupted anyway. You hungry?”

Loki looked up at Thor, waiting for some sign it was alright before nodding.

“Come on, let’s see what we’ve got for peckish Norse gods.”

Tony headed for Steve’s kitchen rather than the communal one. He didn’t want to run into Clint or Bruce before they were ready. He started going through the cupboards and frowned at the various boxes and cans.

“Geez Capsicle, has your pantry been frozen since the ‘40s too?”

The blond tucked his hands in his pockets sheepishly. “I like to have stuff that’s familiar.”

“Even when it’s Spam?” Tony shuddered, “Alright forget this, we’re eating upstairs.”

Loki looked at Thor for reassurance and he squeezed the child’s hand. “You will like Midgardian food. It comes in many new and delicious forms.”

They climbed into the elevator, Loki looking around in wonder as the doors closed and they started to move.

“Is this one of your automatons?”

“No, elevators were invented long before my time. It’s not so much a robot as a fancy pulley system anyway.”

They stopped at the communal floor and got out, Tony pointing the group towards the kitchen.

“You and Thor take a seat and I’ll whip something up. Do you like sandwiches?”

Loki’s brow furrowed. “I do not know what they are.”

“Perfect! You’ll get to try something new.”

 

Tony started rifling through the fridge and Thor led Loki to a seat by the window so he could see the city below. Steve sat within earshot, but not too close. He knew how overwhelming his presence could be.

Loki tore his eyes away from the other skyscrapers to mutter to his brother. “Is it safe to eat from the Midgardian mage’s hand?”

“Friend Tony’s skills in the kitchen are best left to basic meals. I cannot guarantee it is always edible, but I promise you it will not be poisoned.”

Loki nodded and pressed his hands to the glass. “It is very unlike Asgard.”

“This is just part of Midgard, an island called Manhattan that forms part of a city named New York. It is in the country America. There are hundreds of other countries, many with climes like Asgard.”

“It sounds very big.”

“It is. Even I have not seen it all.”

Loki gave him an incredulous look and turned back to the window. “It is not what I remember of Midgard.”

“It’s kinda unfamiliar for me too.” Steve said.

Loki looked over his shoulder at the captain. “How can this be? Thor said you were Captain of this land America.”

“It’s a long story,” he leaned forward, “But I’m actually older than I look – kinda like you. I was born about ninety years ago. It’s hard to explain but I ended up frozen in some ice until just last year. So none of this looks like I’m used to either.”

“So this Midgard is as new for you as for me, even though it has only been seven decades since you have seen it?”

“Yeah. A lot changed in that seven decades.”

Loki looked outside again, his expression thoughtful, and Steve congratulated himself on making the first hint of a connection. Thor looked at him gratefully, huge hand resting gently on Loki’s back.

“Alright, lunch!” Tony carried a big oval plate loaded up with sandwiches and placed it in the middle of the table.

Loki sat with some prodding from Thor, eying the bread with wary curiosity.

“I wasn’t sure what you’d like so we’ve got ham, cheese and tomato, peanut butter-” he looked at Thor with sudden horror, “He’s not allergic to nuts or anything, is he?”

“We do not have allergies, Man of Iron.”

“Right, divine immune systems. Guess you don’t get colds either, hey?”

“Our fevers and ailments are magical and much worse than yours.”

“Yuck. Anyway, peanut butter, the ham ones, and some cream cheese and salmon. I’m not sure that’s really a kid thing but I figure you’ve got refined Asgardian taste.”

Loki half-suppressed a giggle and Tony smiled, glad when the god returned it. He leaned in to inspect the sandwiches before taking one of each. He didn’t start eating though until the others all had one in hand, watching how they ate before attempting it.

 

“What do you think, brother?”

“I like this peanut butter,” he said around a mouthful, “It is crunchy.”

“It’s even better smooth.” Steve winked at him.

“Don’t listen to Steve – he’s crazy.” Tony scoffed.

“What? How am I crazy for stating a preference?”

“You’re crazy if the preference is wrong. What do ya say, big guy? Smooth or crunchy?” Tony looked at Thor for support.

“My apologies friend Steve, but I too enjoy the crunchy.”

He sighed. “That’s okay Thor. I don’t criticise people’s taste.”

Tony laughed off the look the captain shot him. “Please! That’ll be the day.”

Natasha walked into the kitchen and froze when she saw Loki. He noticed her around the same time, mouth going still with a hunk of sandwich in his cheek. The pair stared at each other as Thor watched worriedly.

“Loki, this is the Lady Natasha. She is a warrior too.”

“Women cannot be warriors.” Loki frowned.

Natasha raised a brow. “Is that so?”

“Brother, the Lady Sif has become one of the greatest fighters of Asgard in the time you do not recall. Lady Natasha is just as ferocious.”

Loki looked a little more uncertain but his tone stayed sceptical. “Sif?”

“Indeed. She has saved my life many a time.”

“She is Asgardian. How could a woman of Midgard compare?”

“My apologies, Lady Natasha – he is young and unused to your Midgardian ways-”

The redhead drew a knife from somewhere in her waistband and flung it into the sandwich an inch from Loki’s hand. The boy’s eyes went huge as Thor stood, face stormy, and Steve scowled at her.

“Agent Romanov, have you lost your damn mind?”

“He is a defenceless child!”

“We do not use weapons in the Tower unless there is a threat.” He folded his arms over his chest.

“How am I to trust him in your care?”

The knife flew back across the room, Natasha snatching it just before it hit her shoulder. The three men turned to stare at Loki smiling impishly.

“Thor speaks true. You are a warrior.”

“Nice aim, kid.” She said coolly.

“It could be better.”

“Maybe I’ll give you a couple of lessons.”

He beamed at her shyly and went back to his damaged sandwich as if nothing had happened. Natasha sauntered over to the (replacement) couches and sat, leaving the trio gobsmacked.


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch Loki sat where he could see Natasha, watching her silently with almost awe. She pretended not to notice, flicking through a magazine idly, letting him get comfortable with her (and if she needed the time to get used to him…well no one had to know). Steve cleared the table as Tony and Thor had what they thought was a quiet discussion about Loki’s combat skills. She didn’t need to eavesdrop to know he had some; he’d spent two hundred years as an Asgardian prince. She figured they taught them young, if her own upbringing was anything to go by. She could also tell Loki didn’t like it. He’d handled the knife well but he’d aimed to wound rather than kill, and from what she knew about his love of magic she could guess he much preferred it to Thor’s hands-on style.

“Sir, the first of your packages has arrived.”

“Great, send it up.”

Loki leaned in, his voice very soft. “You move like a dancer. Much better than Thor.”

Natasha smirked. “Given the amount of grace he has now, I can imagine what he was like when you knew him.”

“Will you truly teach me how to throw like that?”

She hesitated for a moment. _Teach him to defend the Earth, right?_ “Sure. Something tells me you’ll be great.”

He looked down at his hands as Tony came over with a couple of plastic bags.

“Got some new clothes, kiddo. Wanna try ‘em on for me so I can check the sizing?”

“New clothes?” he frowned, “What is wrong with these garments?”

“Nothing, but you’re gonna need more than one pair and – no offence – that get-up’s a little conspicuous if we need to go outside.”

He ran a hand down his torso, the fingers just trembling. Natasha looked at him sidelong and sat up.

“Hey Thor, I’m sure your dad can send down more of this Asgardian stuff for Loki, right?”

“Of course.”

“Then maybe Lokes can wear what he’s used to around the Tower and keep Tony’s stuff for day trips.”

He looked up at her with relief and she stood, offering a hand.

“I’ll show you where you can change.”

He looked at the hand and instead of taking it offered his arm. She bit back a giggle and took it with as much dignity as possible, acting as if she was used to being escorted about by princes (which was sort of true, actually). They left the boys and headed for the empty library of the common level. Pretty much everyone kept their books on their own floors, so this was more of a study in case everyone needed to be looking at the same thing. There were some bookcases and a couple of desks with laptops, but no one was using either.

She’d closed the door and put Loki’s bags on the desk when she realised he was staring.

“Is this your library?”

“I guess.”

“It is…smaller than I am used to.”

“Well most information these days isn’t in books. It’s in these.” She tapped a computer.

He looked at it inquisitively. “Is this another of Master Stark’s devices?”

“Yeah. He can probably teach you to use it later.”

“I would like a chance to familiarise myself with this new Midgard, if possible.”

“Of course.”

She took some grey cords and a simple white t-shirt out of the bags and set them where he could reach, kneeling until she was at his level but far enough away she wouldn’t crowd him.

“Do you need help out of that stuff?” she nodded at his tunic and breeches.

“I can manage the laces myself,” he cast an eye over the foreign garments, “I may need some assistance with the rest.”

“Alright. I can get Thor-”

“I do not mind if it is you.”

She arched a brow. “Really?”

“I would prefer someone who moves with poise if they are to be handling my limbs.”

She stifled a smile. “Alright, let’s get you out of those then.”

 

Steve leaned back against the kitchen counter, arms folded. Tony and Thor were debating the best way to introduce Loki to Bruce.

“I will not expose him to the Beast. He must prove he has a handle on the creature.”

“He was surprised earlier, that’s all. I’m sure he already feels bad about it. He’ll control Hulk.”

“We must be _sure._ ”

“We survived last time, didn’t we?”

The library door opened and Natasha walked out with the bags in hand, Loki behind her. He looked shockingly thin without his tiny jacket, wearing instead a button-down with a checked pattern in two shades of light green. His pants looked like the same Asgardian leather he’d worn before though.

“We’ve decided jeans are out,” the assassin smiled, “But the rest fit well.”

“You look handsome, brother.” Thor smiled.

Natasha brought the bags over to the bench next to Steve and he curled his lips in a question.

“I think he’s torn between wanting what he’s accustomed to and wanting to fit in.” she nodded at Steve’s own jeans and t-shirt.

“That’s good, right? Means he likes us.”

“God, if this isn’t the weirdest day…worrying whether _Loki_ likes us.”

Thor was leaning down so his head was level with the boy’s, his back bent at an alarming angle.

“What do you wish to do, brother? We could go for a walk perhaps, or look at some of Tony’s machines. Do you require rest or quiet?”

“I…I do not think I am ready to go outside,” he glanced at the window, “But I would like your company.”

“How about we throw on a movie? Something cartoony, give him a gentle introduction to Midgardian culture?” Tony shrugged.

“What did you have in mind?” Thor frowned.

“Sleeping Beauty? It’s knights and dragons and stuff, shouldn’t be a difficult transition.”

“It’s not exactly ‘magic positive’, Tony,” Steve murmured, “With the evil curses and all.”

“What then, Aladdin? Tangled? They’re all pretty anti-magic, or else they’re set waaaay too close to the now for him to get without some serious research.”

“How about something that at least cancels out the bad with the good?”

So Thor and Loki ended up sitting in the theatre room watching The Sword in the Stone, the others drifting in and out so the two brothers could have some alone time. When no one was looking, Loki climbed into Thor’s lap.

“I do not mind the Midgardian food or garb, brother. It is in some ways easier than that of home.”

“Yes, the Midgardians have mastered the concept of convenience.”

“And their entertainment is astounding.” He nodded towards the projector screen.

Thor could sense the tiniest waver in Loki’s voice, as if he was trying to out on a brave face. He remembered falling for such lies as a child but evidently it took an adult Loki’s skill to fool an adult Thor. He held his brother closer and hoped everything would work out.

 

After Sword in the Stone they moved on to Beauty and the Beast. At some point Loki fell asleep and Thor let him stay where he was, hand stroking his hair tenderly. It was late when Tony stuck his head in.

“Hey. We’re gonna have dinner. I thought I might order something closer to what Loki’s used to but I’m not really sure what that is.”

“Meat. Basic vegetables, roasts, weak wine.”

“So Viking-style…I’ll see what I can do.”

The tiny princeling stirred at the voices, rubbing his eyes. He stiffened for a moment when he saw Tony, drawing closer to Thor.

“I did not mean to close my eyes.”

“Do not worry, brother. I had the movie to keep me occupied.”

“What did you think of the Disney?” Tony smiled.

“It is not magic as we practice it on Asgard.”

“Well it’s not really magic. I mean, that’s what humans have imagined for thousands of years, but none of us can actually shapeshift or make things shrink or turn people into animals.”

Loki frowned. “Then who will teach me?”

Tony glanced at Thor and shrugged. The blond rubbed his neck.

“You mostly taught yourself the first time using the palace library. I suppose I could have copies made of the books, or you could come visit to see them…”

“Copies would be better I think.” Loki muttered.

“Sure. Just so long as they come with a beginner’s manual so I understand what the hell you’re attempting.” Tony eyed the thunder god warningly.

“Relax, Stark. I will start Loki off slowly.” He smiled.

*****

Clint looked up at the knock. It was too soft for Thor, too loud for Bruce. Tony would have walked right in. The Cap would have said something with it. No, it was the knock of someone who knew it was not smart to startle a professional sneak.

“Come in Tash.”

She opened the door but didn’t step inside, leaning on the frame instead. “Are you coming out for dinner?”

“Is Loki gonna be there?”

“Yes.”

He looked down. Clint could sense she was still watching him with that perfectly impassive face. It was impossible to read but he knew the thought behind it: _you can’t put this off forever_.

“What’s he like?”

“He’s like Loki – if Loki was a little kid attached at the hip to his brother. He’s not exactly a teddy bear but he’s pretty sweet.”

“Sweet?”

“He threw a knife at me.”

“What?”

“I threw it at him first.”

“Tash!”

“We had to get the woman warrior thing out of the way so we could move on to other stuff. He’s certainly quick to grasp new concepts.”

Clint snorted and shook his head. She came closer and leaned down, kissing his forehead.

“You have to get to know him, Clint. He’s going to be a permanent part of our lives now. If you avoid the kid he’ll never trust you.”

“I know.”

“And if he doesn’t trust you, how will you trust him?”

“I know, Tash. I’ll come to dinner.”

He thought she’d leave and give him a minute but of course she didn’t, waiting expectantly. He gave an exaggerated sigh of annoyance and stood, walking to the elevator. They rode up in silence, emerging just as Steve was taking things out of bags and placing the containers on the counter.

“Hey guys,” Tony nodded, “Drink?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Clint nodded, taking a breath before he looked at the rest of the table.

Thor sat closest to the door, his shoulders super broad in his sleeveless tunic, his hair tucked behind his ears. He was leaning down to talk to the boy they’d seen earlier. Loki looked so different in the human shirt, his face clear of all the emotions Clint was used to seeing there. He glanced up as soon as they approached, a hand darting out to wrap around Thor’s wrist.

“Ah, this is Agent Clint Barton, called Hawkeye. He is an archer.”

“An archer?” Loki blinked, “A good one?”

“The best.” Clint puffed out his chest.

“As good as any of Asgard.” Thor nodded in agreement.

Loki stuck out his lip thoughtfully, eyes raking over Clint, He felt a sudden stab of pain at the evaluation; it was too similar to the first time. He could almost hear that voice again. _You have heart._

 

“Sit.” Natasha nudged him.

There was no arguing with that, so he tried to look nonchalant and took a seat opposite the two gods. Loki was still watching him, a slight squint to his gaze.

“You do not like me.”

“What?”

“It’s an expression I am used to.”

Clint shot Thor a look at that, the big blond looking suitably ashamed. “It’s not that I don’t like you. I don’t really know you, and I tend to be cautious around people I’ve just met.”

“Sensible,” Loki nodded, “But there is more to it than that. You fear me somehow.”

“No,” he shook his head, “Not you.”

“Who I was before?”

It was so hard to lie with those green eyes boring into his, even with Thor looking at him pleadingly and Nat jamming an elbow into his shoulder slowly. _I hated being lied to as a kid. Stands to reason Loki’s the same_.

“Yeah. Who you were before was kind of a terrible guy.”

Thor’s look turned menacing and Clint quickly corrected himself. “At least he was when I met him.”

“I…I know not what I may have done to injure you Master Barton, but I apologise. Tell me what I can do to atone.”

He blinked. The old Loki was certainly nowhere near as self-aware as this one, or as humble, or as…decent.

“Hey, it’s all taken care of. Odin did his mojo, you’re gonna stay with us, it’s forgotten.”

“I doubt it is forgotten,” Loki’s mouth twisted, “But I will try my hardest not to repeat my mistakes.”

“That’s good enough for me.”

Steve set out their dinner. Tony had ordered from some fancy place and they had a whole turkey with several sides: potatoes, parsnips, basically any vegetable that could be roasted. He poured wine for Thor, Clint and himself before glancing at the god and putting a little in Loki’s glass.

“Tony, what are you doing? He can’t drink.” Steve hissed.

“Relax, Cap,” the inventor rolled his eyes and filled the rest of the glass with water, “Asgardian kids can hold their liquor. Apparently they’re the Italians of alien life forms.”

Clint gave him a weird look and Tony sighed.

“It’s cool, he’s used to it. Right Thor?”

“Indeed. The mead on Asgard is ten times stronger than your Midgardian wine, and still we all drink it from the age of one hundred.”

Loki looked at Steve apprehensively but Tony pushed the glass towards him.

“Go on. Old Star-Spangled just needs to remember to loosen up sometimes.” He winked.

Loki smiled and took a sip. “It is good, but as Thor says it is very weak.”

“There we go – settled. Dig in.”

 

Dinner was followed by ice cream, which Loki regarded with huge suspicion despite everyone else hoeing in. He took small bites, letting it melt in his mouth as he considered it, but Clint noticed he still finished the whole bowl.

They’d started clearing the table when Loki yawned again. He suddenly felt himself being lifted by strong arms.

“Come brother, let us put you to bed.”

“I’m not tired.”

“You are, my little liesmith.” Thor touched a finger to his nose affectionately.

“His pyjamas are in his room.” Natasha said.

“Then we shall both retire for the evening. Good night, friends.”

“Night.” Steve nodded.

“Good night, Midgardians.” Loki added timidly.

“Sweet dreams, Lokes.” Tony waved.

The pair disappeared into the elevator and for a moment no one moved, all staring at the closed doors.

“I’ve never seen him like that. Either of them.” Clint said.

“They’re actually getting along.” Tony nodded.

“When he finds out Thor can’t stay…” Natasha bit her lip.

There was an awful silence before Steve sighed. “It’s gonna be tough.”

“Then I guess we should make the most of this next month, huh?” Tony shrugged, “Bond with the kid so he doesn’t feel like his whole world is crashing down when the big guy leaves.”

Clint grimaced and Steve straightened.

“Barton, we’ll understand if you don’t want to spend more time with him-”

“No. We got some things sorted out at dinner. I wouldn’t have agreed to let him live here if I wasn’t really okay with it. I’ll get to know the kid.”

*****

By six in the morning Steve’s sense of right and wrong was buzzing so loudly he couldn’t ignore it any longer. He headed straight for Tony’s room and knocked on the door.

“What? It’s too fucking early!”

“You’re gonna have to watch your mouth Tony – there’s a child in the house.”

He heard a muffled grunt of irritation and then the door opened, the engineer’s hair sticking up wildly. He was in a singlet and boxers, scratching his arm.

“What do you want, Cap? I swear to God if something’s not on fire I’ll slam this door in your face.”

“We need to tell Director Fury.”

“This is your big emergency?”

“The longer we wait the harder he’s going to take it. We need to explain that we spent yesterday figuring it out and came to him as soon as we had a plan.”

“Do we have a plan?”

“Of sorts. I figure between you and Bruce you can get him up to date on Earth history and society. Then from what Thor’s said he can teach himself, given the right books. Maybe we can even get a tutor. Then we just gotta remember to feed and clothe him and make sure there’s a babysitter if we have to assemble.”

“Oh, is that all?” Tony snorted, “Fine. Go pitch it to Fury.”

“I’ll need to take Thor with me.”

“Yeah. Maybe ask Clint too. That way if Fury tries to say Loki will make his agents uncomfortable, the Hawk can shoot him down early.”

“I’ll ask. I think…I think Loki should stay here. Just in case.”

“Agreed. Nat and I can keep an eye on him.”

“Alright. Clean yourself up. I’ll go talk to Clint and Thor.”

“Great. All for the fuckin’ cause.”

“Language, Tony.”

 

Loki was not happy about Thor going somewhere without him, especially after the look his brother had worn as he explained the errand, but he did not object. If this Director Fury was anything like the Allfather he had a right to know Loki was in his realm. And while he was still not completely sure about some of Thor’s friends, they were _his friends_. His brother would not leave him with anyone dangerous or uncaring. He could tell enough with his own observations to know he would be safe until Thor returned.

He washed his face in the sink of Captain Roger’s chambers and took off his soft night things. He still only had the one pair of pants but they’d suffice for today. He chose a long-sleeved green sweater for the top, brushing out his hair as best he could with his hands.

“Master Loki?”

He froze at the voice. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, a low melodious man’s voice but not one he recognised.

“Hello?” he said softly.

“Master Stark has asked me to let you know breakfast is served upstairs. If you’d like I can guide you to the elevator, or Miss Romanov can come down and collect you.”

“Who are you? Are you invisible?”

“I am Jarvis, one of Master Stark’s creations. I am not invisible because I do not have a corporeal shape.”

“But you can see me? You know me?”

“I see everything in the Tower. Master Stark has advised me to assist you whenever you require. You need merely ask.”

Loki was mistrusting of strange disembodied voices but if Stark had made it, it must be alright, and he was hungry.

“I shall take the elevator, though I may need some help manoeuvring it.”

“Certainly, sir.”

He’d figured out the rough arrangement of Steve’s floor the night before so finding the elevator was no trouble. He pressed the button that pointed up and soon the doors opened. Loki hesitated, unsure about making that first step inside.

“Shall I send down Miss Romanov?”

“No. I can do it.”

He forced himself through and the doors closed. There were dozens of buttons on the wall and he wasn’t sure where the common room was.

“Jarvis?”

“I shall transport you, sir.”

The box started moving upwards and Loki tried to relax. It was no scarier than anything of Asgard. The mage had said it was a pulley system – he understood those well enough. The doors opened again quickly and he stepped out, stopping just in front of the doors to get his bearings and check for danger. The lounge area was quiet, empty. Tony was in the kitchen making something, the smell of melted fat and its accompanying sizzle greeting his senses. Lady Natasha set the table, her movements fluid and calm. He could see her warrior training now, ever present in the way she held herself. He thought she might even be as alert as him.

Tony did not move like a warrior at all, despite his swagger. It must have been his talent with magic ( _science_ , he reminded himself) that gave him such confidence. He didn’t notice Loki, perhaps too reliant on his invisible servant to warn him of others’ presences? But Natasha did, looking straight up.

“Good morning.”

 

“Good morrow.” He crept closer.

“Hey buddy! Great sweater.”

“You picked it.” Natasha’s lips quirked.

“Well I have excellent taste.” Tony pouted.

“Not according to the Cap. You wanna give me a hand, Loki?”

He frowned. “A hand?”

“Help. You can get the cutlery and bring it over here.”

He looked over at the blank drawers and cabinets of the kitchen but nodded. He could do this. Warriors contributed to the group. He made his way over to the counter that he could barely see over and looked around for the most suitable hiding place for knives and forks.

“Here you go.” Tony pulled out one of the top drawers.

There were rows of metal implements inside and he picked out a set for each of them, carrying them back to Natasha. She set them at one end of the table and looked at Tony.

“Do we have any more of that guava juice?”

“Check the fridge.”

“You might as well take a seat Lokes, we’re almost ready to start.”

She walked off to this mysterious ‘fridge’ and Loki looked at the table. Who did he want to sit next to? If he sat to the side, he could not control his neighbour. If he sat at the end he’d be surrounded. He wasn’t sure if that was comforting or not. In the end he sat where he could see the kitchen, hoping Natasha would take the place closest to him. He was curious to learn more about her.

Tony came over with a big stack of some kind of pastry and a small jug that smelled sweet.

“Pancakes and syrup! Do you have pancakes in Asgard?”

“I do not think so.”

“Then you’re missin’ out.”

He heaped a couple on Loki’s plate and poured the sauce over the top before starting on his own. Natasha came over with a bottle of juice and three cups, her gaze fixed on Loki.

“Tony, you take the other seat. You know I like to keep my eyes on the door.”

He grumbled but moved opposite Loki, letting her take the chair between them.

“So do you wanna spend some time down in my workshop today?” he asked between bites, “I can show you some Midgardian science.”

“Maybe he’d prefer to catch up on everything that’s happened in the last few centuries. It might give him a bit of context for your work.”

Loki considered his breakfast suspiciously but cut off a piece of sodden pancake and shoved it in his mouth. It was good, warm and gooey and incredibly sweet. He shovelled the next bite in faster.

“Might we do both? I am sure there is too much history to cover in one day. Perhaps we could cover the basics and then look at Anthony’s inventions.”

“Yeah, good plan. I mean you’ve got years to study as much as you want. We just need the barest timeline to explain the major differences.”

“Time to teach him about the Internet then.” Natasha grimaced.

“God, I am so not looking forward to explaining that. Jarvis, we’re gonna need some parental content locks!”

“Right away, sir.”

 

“So let me get this straight,” Fury said frostily, the vein above his eye twitching, “Loki has been in the Tower with my Avengers for 24 hours and you only saw fit to tell me now?”

“He posed no threat, sir.” Steve clasped his hands behind his back like a good soldier.

“Oh really? You didn’t think maybe I’d like to judge that for myself?”

“I assure you Director, Loki has no intent nor ability to harm anyone. His magic is almost non-existent, his strength and speed reduced enough that any Midgardian could contain him. I wished to settle him with the others before conveying the Allfather’s wishes to you.”

“The Allfather’s wishes,” Fury snorted, “Shame he didn’t consult me first.”

“He did not need to.” Thor’s eyes flashed.

“Look, it’s a totally weird situation and if Odin had tried to stick an adult Loki in our house...yeah, I’d be pitching a fit,” Clint shrugged, “But he’s not that guy anymore. He’s a brand new Loki.”

“Have any of you considered that this man,” he pointed at Thor, “May be compromised? That Loki’s apparent age may be an illusion, and he never even made it back to Asgard?”

Thor bristled but the archer cut him off before he could object.

“No.”

“No?” Fury stared at Clint incredulously.

“Director, no. If I thought even for a second that was the case, I would have put an arrow through his eye. The kid has no idea what’s going on, sir. He cried when Thor explained it all.”

Thor frowned at him and Clint looked away with a hint of guilt.

“I asked Jarvis to show me. Just as a precaution.”

“Tears can be faked, especially by the God of Lies.” Fury glared.

“I believe him.”

“Fine. Bring him here and we’ll find a space for him.”

“No.” Thor shook his head.

“Wasn’t a question, Your Highness. I want him where I can see him. If he’s to be punished, I’ll handle it.”

“This is not a punishment, Man of Fury. The Loki who attacked Midgard and hurt your people has _been_ punished. He no longer exists as surely as if he were dead. My brother is an innocent once more, as entitled to your protection as any other child. He needs a place of safety and affection, not a cell.”

“Thor thinks if we raise him to follow our example, he’ll be an Avenger himself in the future. Think about what a resource he could be, Director – not just as a fighter, but to help us understand things about the different realms.” Steve said.

“He will be an important link between Asgard and Earth,” Thor added, “An ambassador of sorts.”

“Ambassadors are sorta sacred, right sir?” Clint raised a brow.

Fury clenched his jaw. “I want to meet him.”

“You will – when it’s necessary.” Thor said firmly, his tone offering no chance of an argument.

“We’ll do our best to look out for him,” Clint stood, “All we need from you is an ID. I doubt he’ll ever need medical attention outside the Tower or a birth certificate but we should plan ahead.”

“I’ll have them run something up. I’m not happy about this, Barton.” He glared at the sniper.

“I know, sir. But it’s what we’ve got.”

*****

Midgard had changed a lot in the last thousand years. Tony had briefly explained (with the help of Natasha and Jarvis) how they had moved from small clans to a feudal state and then to mostly republics. He had mentioned several big wars, glossing over them except for one of the more recent, pulling up old crackly footage of a man Loki recognised as Steve leading troops through the forest. The god had a simple grasp on the ideas of electricity, phones, computers, car and planes, and some of those had Asgardian equivalents that made it easier to process anyway.

Still, despite what he felt was a good start he was completely overwhelmed by the mess and clutter of Tony’s workshop.

“Has it been ransacked?” he frowned, drawing his hands up over his chest almost defensively.

Tony looked around, puzzled. “No, no security breaches. Why?”

Loki glanced up at Natasha with raised brows and she smiled slyly. “I think Loki’s making a comment on your housekeeping.”

“Well I don’t exactly have the most competent help. Dum-E! Dum-E, where are you hiding?”

Loki’s eyes widened as an automaton rolled out from behind a stack of scrap metal, his joints whirring as he came closer. The thing had no face and only the most rudimentary limbs but it stopped obediently next to Tony.

“May I...may I examine it?”

“Uh, sure. Dum-E, this is Loki. He lives here now.”

The robot turned and spun its claw as if considering him, standing still when Loki reached up to touch. The metal was cold, very definitely not alive.

“He is run on electricity?”

“Yeah, mini-generator. I charge him up every couple of days.”

“How does he think? How does he listen and observe?”

“Microphone here catches the sound,” Tony pointed, “Camera here gets the picture. His brain is in here.”

“His brain?”

“It’s a program. It process what he sees and hears and compares it to a pre-decided series of motions. Simple stuff, like if something’s blocking his path to move around it, and more complex stuff like understanding when he’s summoned. It uh, it doesn’t always work so well though.”

“He is far less detailed than your Jarvis.”

“Yeah, he’s one of my earliest attempts. By the time I got to Jarvis I had some much more complex algorithms to work with.”

Tony pulled up a holographic display of Jarvis’ main program, the blue light floating above Loki’s head. He checked the boy’s face for any of the usual awe and shock he got from adults but the god seemed nonplussed.

“Pretty cool, huh?”

“It is not as clear as the pictures we scry on Asgard.”

“Right. Guess you’re used to illusions and stuff, huh?” he said flatly, a bit deflated.

He looked up in time to catch Natasha smothering a smirk.

“Hey, it’s not like you could do better.”

She ignored him, leaning back against a workbench. “Thor said he thought you might be able to do a little magic already. Can you show us? I’m sure Tony would like an example of what’s possible in your realm.”

Loki was proud of the spells he knew. Frigga had taught him the basics and praised his quick mastery, though Odin and Thor seemed to think it less impressive than Thor’s advancement with the sword. Loki couldn’t understand why the Allfather would be so disdainful of magic when he himself had learned it from Frigga, but somehow he knew it was not the typical Aesir pastime.

He held out a hand now, glancing at the Midgardians with a sudden worry they might expect more than he could deliver.

“I have only recently begun my studies.”

“That’s okay, we know. You’ve got more magic than us anyway, right?” Tony smiled.

 

He closed his eyes to concentrate, reaching for the familiar feeling of the spell. His lips moved soundlessly as he spoke the words, and a ball of flame grew out of the air above his palm. It was not overly hot, certainly not enough to burn him, but he couldn’t sustain it for too long. Closing his eyes again he turned it into pure light. Loki smiled at it triumphantly, pleased with the steady glow.

“Awesome. Very handy nightlight. I’ve got one of those too.”

He lifted his shirt to show Loki the arc reactor. The boy’s magic faded as he came closer to look. Tony obligingly crouched so his face was level with the device.

“What is it?”

“It’s a kind of magnet with an electric current running through it to increase its effectiveness.”

“What does it do? Do you all have one?”

“A couple years ago I was in a battlefield and an explosion caught me in the chest. The debris would have killed me without this to hold it at bay.”

“Why did the healers not simply remove it and heal the damage?” he tapped the glass carefully.

“Yeah, Earth doesn’t have quite that level of medical care yet, bud.”

“You should ask Thor if the Asgardian healers will attend to it. I am certain they would gladly help a hero of Midgard and shield-brother of the prince.”

“Maybe I will one day,” Tony grinned, “But I need it for now. It powers something bigger than just my heart.”

He walked over to a glass-fronted niche in the wall and flicked on a light. Loki’s mouth dropped open as he took in the suit, the metal glistening.

“This is the armour you build?”

“It’s why they call me Iron Man.”

“And it protects you in battle?”

“It does more than that. It’s got weapons, Jarvis inside keeping an eye on things, different visual filters – oh, and it flies.”

“You fly?” Loki grinned, “Like Thor?”

“Hell yeah I do.” Tony chuckled.

“Hel?” the boy frowned, “What has she to do with it?”

Tony looked at Natasha equally confused and the redhead laughed.

“I think we need to do a rundown of current religions.”

“Later. Hey kid, you wanna see this thing in action?” he jerked a thumb at the suit.

“Tony...”

“Could I?”

“Tony!”

“Sure. Jarv, pull up some footage of a recent Avengers fight.”

The video started playing against the blank workshop wall. Natasha recognised it as the time two weeks ago when they’d gone up against Doom. He was standing on the edge of a building hurling Doombots at them, Tony soaring across the screen. The footage switched between news reports, video from inside the Iron Man helmet itself, and something that looked suspiciously like restricted SHIELD recordings. She gave Tony a wry look and he shrugged, grinning mischievously.

 

Loki stared in wonder at the battle going on above his head. He could see the Captain throwing a shield with strength to rival Thor’s, his armour an impractically eye-catching mess of stripes. Tony zipped around, blasting the automatons with his palms (and if that wasn’t magic, Loki was a bilgesnipe). He saw the archer Hawkeye shooting without even looking at his targets, bots dropping from the sky around him. Natasha was flipping about with great agility and shocking them with what looked like more electricity.

“You fight together?”

“Pretty much.”

“It is well done.” He nodded. He could see the way they kept an eye on each other, flowing around to attack their foes and watch their team’s backs.

There was a roar off-screen and then an enormous green monster jumped onto the building next to the villain, picking him up and shaking him. The remaining bots seemed to lose their link to their creator, eyes dimming as they fell to the ground.

“Who is _that?_ ” Loki gaped.

“Uh, that’s the Hulk.”

“Is he your beast?”

Tony rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “It’s really hard to explain. See Hulk isn’t really an animal.”

“But his form...”

“Yeah. There’s one more person who lives in the Tower you haven’t met yet. Jarvis, pull up something with Hulk changing back.”

The image changed to the Hulk lying prone on the concrete. As Loki watched, his body shuddered and changed until the muscles collapsed in on themselves and his skin turned pale. Eventually where he had been there was instead a scrawny brunette man, his eyes very much closed and his clothes gone.

“He is a shapeshifter then. And you claimed not to know such magic!” Loki pouted. He did not appreciate being lied to.

“Not magic per se, science. Bruce here made a formula and injected it into his body. Now whenever he gets angry or upset or startled – or, you know, he wants to – he changes into Hulk.”

“So he cannot control the transformation?”

“He tries pretty damn hard.”

“And he lives in the Tower?” the god blanched.

“Hey, I wouldn’t have him here if I didn’t think he could cope. I promise you, even if Hulk did come out he’s a good guy. He’s not gonna hurt a kid.”

Loki didn’t look very convinced. Natasha looked at Tony and cleared her throat.

“Jarvis, how about some footage of that fight between Iron Man and Whiplash?”

“Right away, Miss Romanov.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was with an armful of burgers and a case of papers that Thor, Steve and Clint returned to the Tower. They carried their bundles to the main kitchen, Thor wandering off in search of his brother.

“Loki?”

There was no answer.

“Jarvis, where is Loki?”

“He’s in Master Stark’s workshop with Sir and Miss Romanov. Shall I alert them to your arrival?”

“Tell them luncheon is ready.”

“Right away.”

“What are they doing in Tony’s workshop?”

“Watching Youtube clips of people falling off skateboards, at present.”

He shook his head and took a seat, anxious to see Loki again. He wasn’t going to have much time with his brother – a mere month – and though he’d try to visit, he knew it wouldn’t be frequent. He finally had Loki back after a year of fighting and now he was going to have to leave again.

The elevator opened and Loki walked in between Tony and Natasha, making straight for Thor. He sat back and pulled the smaller god into his lap.

“How was your morning?”

“Good. Tony showed me his magic and I watched the warriors fight a man called Doom.”

“Were they not splendid? I am sure they rival any Asgardian hero.”

“They were remarkable. How did you fare with this Director of Fury?”

“He is aware of your presence. He has promised not to interfere, though I do not know how solid such a promise is.”

Clint and Natasha exchanged a glance, both shrugging.

“He’s not gonna get near Loki unless we agree to it,” the archer said, “And he won’t want to piss off Odin either. He’ll behave.”

“He must have been okay with it, because he gave us a bunch of official stuff for Loki.” Steve waved at the briefcase as he took a burger and fries and sat at the table.

The others followed suit as Tony opened the case and looked through the papers.

“Luke Stark? Excuse me?”

“Fury said he needed a human guardian when Thor – if Thor’s injured or something,” Steve corrected himself quickly, “And since he’s living in your Tower and he looks like you...”

“I get to be Loki’s new daddy. Well I guess I’m the most likely of the six of us to suddenly find out he has a child, but I thought the idea was to keep his identity subtle. ‘Stark’ gets a lot of attention.”

“You’ll never have to use it. It’s not like we’re planning to enrol him in school.” Clint took a giant mouthful of burger.

“Alright. Welcome to the family, kid. Hope you don’t mind havin’ such a deadbeat dad.”

“I shall try to manage.” Loki smirked.

Steve chuckled at the stunned look on Tony’s face. “Don’t set him up if you’re not ready for the fall. He may be younger but he’s still Loki.”

 

Loki couldn’t quite get used to the casual way the group ate together. They sprawled over the dining chairs, sauce on their hands and faces, chewing huge mouthfuls. It was not the dignified, imposing manner he had seen on the warriors of Asgard – but maybe that was because he only ever saw them in the king’s presence. Perhaps all fighters relaxed more between bouts.

The burger was good, though he could do without the salty fries or the strange cold flavoured milk. He tried to eat neatly but it seemed to be designed to make the biggest mess possible, lettuce falling out around the edges and sauce dripping onto the paper. Loki scowled at a glob of red on the hem of his sweater and wiped at it peevishly with a napkin.

He was so focused on exterminating the stain that he missed the new arrival until he realised the whole room had gone silent. Even the chewing had stopped. Loki looked up. A thin older man with curly hair stood by the elevator, his hands in the pockets of his slacks. He looked nervous, but Loki recognised him as the one Tony had called Bruce – the one who could become a Beast. His breath hitched in his throat as he considered the frail-looking man. He did not seem dangerous, and he did not move as if he had any skill at arms.

“Hey Bruce,” Tony said, cutting through the tense silence, “Lunch?”

“Yeah.”

He ambled towards the table slowly and Loki realised everyone was watching him, even as they started eating again. The man’s eyes flicked to Loki’s and he paused, taking a breath.

“Hi Loki. I’m Bruce.”

“Hello.”

 _Tony said the man changed when he was upset or angry, right? Well Big-Me probably made him both_. He decided the safest thing to do was do nothing and hope Bruce would see exactly how little of a threat he was.

The silence seemed to help him adjust, and Bruce took a seat and the bag of food Steve offered. He ate more carefully than the others, his motions measured and slow. Loki could sense this was the mode in which he preferred to live his life. He understood that.

“So explaining my new son to Pepper is gonna be super fun.” Tony snorted.

“Son?” Bruce frowned.

“Fury, in his infinite wisdom, has decided Lokes needs a Midgardian to sign things and take care of the legal stuff.”

“And he thought you were the responsible choice?” Bruce smiled wryly.

Steve chuckled as Clint outright snorted, Tony’s smile turning very self-deprecating.

“Yeah. Well I adopted all of you, didn’t I? One more can’t hurt.”

“They’re gonna notice if you suddenly have a child who never gets visibly older.”

“Which is why we’re not gonna tell anyone who he is. And Fury can run up new docs once a year if he has to – or change the dates or something. Hell, I could probably do it myself.”

Loki watched with some amazement as Thor, Steve and Bruce shovelled in twice as much as the others. He’d seen warriors who could eat well but he hadn’t expected it from Midgardians. Natasha led the clean-up afterwards, nudging Clint to help her. Steve grabbed Tony by the elbow and dragged him over to the lounge to explain something about Fury, leaving Thor and Loki with Bruce. The man adjusted his glasses and tried a smile.

“So, I don’t know what Tony’s told you about me...”

“You are a mage. You can transform yourself into a fearsome creature to slay your enemies.”

“Uh, yeah. I’m also a doctor. Mostly just research but some medical stuff too. If you’re ever hurt or sick or need, um, healing, you can come find me. Or ask Jarvis to.”

He nodded solemnly. “Thank you. I shall.”

Tony looked over from the couch. “Say Bruce my man, I was gonna start giving Lokes some background for the city: geography, people, religions, history etc. You wanna help?”

“I’d like to, if that’s okay with Loki.”

“An extra intellect is always a good thing.”

“Do you mind if I sit in?” Steve asked, “SHIELD already gave me an integration course but I could use a refresher on some of it.”

“The more the merrier, Rogers. What about you Nat, need to fill any of the gaps in your American history?”

She smirked at him. “My handlers were quite thorough. Clint might need it though – he didn’t get much in the way of schooling. Or at least it didn’t seem to stick.”

“Hey!”

 

Jarvis put together something to help Loki understand his new home and Tony tried to give a commentary without making the boy’s brain explode, but he found the longer he spoke the more excited Loki became. He asked questions and gave his own observations, double-checking things with Thor. They finished Tony’s basic talk in an hour and moved onto more advanced concepts of physics, biology, environmental science, technology and political systems. After talking for several hours non-stop even Tony needed a break.

“Hey Jarv, keep running him through it. I need a drink.”

He stretched out his jaw and patted Bruce on the shoulder as he passed, the scientist leaving Loki with his brother and following Tony to the kitchen.

“He’s getting this pretty quick.”

“He’s a smart kid.” Tony nodded.

“What happens when we run out of stuff to teach him?” he chuckled.

“One, he’s gonna need a lot of hands-on experience for my engineering and probably some lab time for your chemistry. Two, Thor’s bringing him magic books – and from what I gather it took him centuries to learn all that the first time. I’m sure we’ll find enough to keep him occupied.”

“We should take him outside tomorrow.”

“Outside?” Tony frowned, pouring a juice for the other man and a scotch for himself.

“Yeah. You can’t keep kids cooped up, especially mischievous ones like Loki. He should get out, get some context for all the new information in his head. Meet other people. Maybe buy some books on things that interest him.”

“Who’s gonna take him? We can’t all go. The Avengers and a kid? That’s a tabloid frenzy right there.”

Bruce bit his lip. “I don’t know. Thor definitely. Steve’s a bit too recognisable but it might be good for Loki to have someone who feels as out of place as he does.”

“No Steve – the Cap should stay here in case SHIELD need us. I vote Thor, Nat and me. He seems to like her.”

“You? The paparazzi favourite?” Bruce raised a brow.

“I’m the one paying for things so I get to go.” Tony stuck his tongue out.

“We don’t need you Tony, just your credit cards.”

“Fine. Thor and Nat then. Two should be enough to keep him safe without drawing the wrong kind of attention and I trust her to keep an eye on them both. Though she’ll probably drain my accounts.” He scowled, taking a sip.

“I’m sure she’ll be more mature than that. Look, I’ll even go ask her myself. Jarvis, where’s Natasha?”

“In her quarters, Dr Banner.”

“Can you please let her know I’m coming down?”

“Done, sir.”

He got the elevator down, leaving Tony to supervise Loki and Jarvis. She was standing in the kitchen chopping celery sticks with a wickedly sharp knife. The assassin wore workout gear and he could see a yoga mat on the living room floor.

“Hey Bruce. What did you need?”

“Tony and I were discussing maybe you and Thor taking Loki outside tomorrow. You know, walk around, check out the Park, do some shopping. Maybe hit a museum or an art gallery.”

“Why me?” she frowned, “It’s not even my city.”

“Because you’re the best person to keep an eye on them, and Loki seems to like you.”

“I don’t know about _like._ I think he respects my skill set.”

“Well whatever, it’s the best rapport he’s got with anyone so far. Do you mind going with? I’ll feel a lot better about it if you do.”

She made a face. “I’m not that great with kids, you know. I’ve just been treating him like I would any disorientated agent.”

“You’re doing great. Come on, Tony’s paying.”

She smiled. “I guess we can find something to show him.”

 

Thor was enthusiastic about their planned excursion but Loki wasn’t so sure. He ate his dinner listlessly, too worried to concentrate on the bread Tony called ‘pizza’. He had absorbed much about Midgard, and New York in particular, but going out was a different matter. He felt unprepared – he could not defend himself, and as safe as he felt with Thor he could not convince himself the prince was any better adapted to this new realm. At least Natasha seemed to have a cool head.

He changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed, Thor pulling the covers up to his chin.

“Will you stay with me?” he asked, hating himself for his weakness.

“Of course. Give me a moment to remove my garments.”

Thor disappeared into the other room and came back in just his trousers, sliding under the covers. Loki clung to him, taking comfort in the warmth of his chest. He slid a hand up to play with the golden hair that brushed his brother’s shoulders. The god said nothing, merely holding him tight, and it was only then that Loki felt how tired he was. He’d exhausted himself trying to learn as much as possible. It was only a few moments before he was fast asleep.

*****

Tony stayed up late in his workshop, trying to make some progress on his projects but mostly distracted thinking of all the things he could teach Loki. He’d never really been a ‘kids guy’ before but he could see that same curiosity in the god’s eyes that he felt all the time, the burning need to understand and experiment. It would be fun introducing someone who was basically a tech virgin to all his cool toys, and maybe Loki could tell him how things worked on Asgard.

So he was still fast asleep when Jarvis’s voice (and the sudden glare of the window) woke him.

“Sir, Miss Potts has landed. She will be at the Tower in forty-five minutes.”

“Huh? I’m up, I’m up. What time is it?”

“Ten, sir.”

“Have Nat and Thor taken Loki out yet?”

“No sir. They thought it best to wait so you could furnish Miss Romanov with funds.”

“Right. What are they doing now?”

“Master Loki and Master Thor are watching Agent Barton shoot in the practice range.”

“Any breakfast left?”

“Unfortunately not, sir. Shall I order something?”

_Great. Have to break the big news to Pep and there’s no fucking bacon and eggs to ease the pain._

“Put the coffee on, order me up something greasy – no wait, Pepper’ll know, better make it a sandwich.”

“Certainly, sir.”

He stumbled out of bed and into his giant shower, trying to make himself presentable. He’d missed her, and even though it had only been a couple of days they’d been pretty busy. All he wanted was to kiss his girlfriend and know everything was gonna be okay. _And when did I start thinking like that, huh? Weird._

By the time Tony had dressed the coffee was hot and someone had fetched him a salad roll that he eyed distastefully but ate anyway. He’d barely finished when the elevator opened, Pepper entering with her luggage. She smiled when she saw him.

“Hey Tony.”

He hurried over and swept her off her feet, spinning the redhead in a circle as he crushed her to his chest. She squealed and he put her down, kissing her everywhere he could reach.

“Wow, I missed you too.”

“You don’t even know the half of it. I’ve got some stuff to tell you. Important stuff.”

“Stuff I’m not gonna like?” she quirked a brow, stepping back.

“Maybe.”

“Tell me.”

 

Loki had to admit Clint was a wonder. There were not many archers on Asgard, as most preferred to get up close and personal with their prey. Bows were mainly kept for hunting. The agent was fast, his aim always true, and his muscles didn’t strain an inch even after a full hour.

“You would be a welcome participant in the Allfather’s name day competitions.” Loki said.

“Glad to find someone who appreciates it rather than just giving me shit about not using a gun. You know how to use one?” he held up the weapon.

“We were taught enough to kill game. They are impractical against most enemies of Asgard, with their toughened skins or fine armour.”

“Hmm. I could give you lessons, if you’d like.”

Loki glanced at Thor before making a face. “I am sorry but I would rather Lady Natasha’s tutelage with knives.”

“Oh, I’m just as good with those too. We can practice now if you like.”

Loki nodded eagerly, stepping away from Thor’s protective bulk and up to the line where Clint stood. The sniper moved away to collect some knives, grabbing a couple of different weights since he wasn’t sure what the god could handle.

“Here we go. Give them a feel, tell me what works for you.”

Loki hefted each shape and size separately, judging them against what he was comfortable with. He picked one that was very slender and short, its hilt quite heavy in comparison to the others.

“Alright, got the target? Show me your throw.”

Loki drew back his arm and loosed, the blade spinning across the room to sink into the upper right section of the bullseye. It wasn’t a bad shot, especially for his first go, but the boy scowled all the same.

“Nice. Keep your fingers a touch straighter and try again.”

Loki took the blade he offered and flung it. Clint could see he’d had good teachers but not much time under them: the theory was there but his body couldn’t quite put it into practice yet. He did notice the boy tried to follow his advice about the grip though, and this knife landed closer to the centre.

“Good! Alright, twist your body into it. You wanna see the target in your head, not your eyes – your eyes lie.”

Loki closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath, curling his fingers around the hilt. He barely took a breath between opening them and throwing, and this one was almost in the centre circle itself.

“Keep trying.”

Loki threw a couple more, always in the same quarter of the target, some closer than others. Clint caught a glance at the proud look on Thor’s face and had to turn away, afraid he was gonna turn all soft and gooey. The kid was good, and he took direction much better than Clint expected. _Maybe he only listens if you’re telling him stuff he wants to hear._

Loki had just thrown another blade when someone opened the range door and came in.

“At ease, little guy. We’ve got company.” Clint put a hand on his shoulder.

 

Loki looked up at Tony and the tall, elegantly dressed woman beside him. She had pale red hair and of all the Midgardians he’d met so far was the first he’d seen in any kind of formal dress. She stood with a sense of power and control, but she didn’t have the bearing of one who fought. Even if he was getting used to the idea of Natasha as a warrior, he could not imagine this woman behaving as such.

“Lokes, this is Pepper. She’s my...I dunno. Mate, woman, whatever you call it on Asgard.”

“Your wife?” Loki drawled.

“Not quite.”

“His companion.” Thor clarified.

“Anyway, she lives here and keeps an eye on stuff for me, since you might have noticed no one really trusts me to do it myself.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Loki.” Pepper offered a hand.

He kissed it, startling a giggle out of her, and her smile was so warm and sweet it reminded him of Frigga.

“So she’ll be around. Ask her if you need stuff.”

“You guys are going out now?” Pepper looked at Thor.

“Aye, Lady Pepper, to soak in the fresh air and ambience of your city.”

She fished a card out of her pocket and handed it to him, the plastic shining under the range lights.

“Big tip – FAO Schwartz. Hit it up. And the Magnolia bakery, MoMA, the zoo-”

“We’ve got time to see it all.” Tony reminded her gently.

“Right, course. Have fun.”

*****

Natasha met them in the Tower lobby, looking like a suburban mum in her jeans and baby blue cardigan. Her hair was pulled back off her face, huge sunglasses resting on her head. Thor had changed into Midgardian clothes Loki thought looked ridiculous. He was certain no one could see Thor and not know he was a god. But it made him feel better about his brother’s adaptation skills, and with his own button-down and jeans the trio looked like an ordinary family.

“Ready to go?” Natasha asked.

“The Lady Pepper has recommended to me a place called FAO Schwartz. Do you know it?” Thor frowned.

 “Yeah, it’s a regular child’s paradise. I’m not so sure if Lokes will like it but we can check it out.”

She led them outside, keeping her head down and walking close enough to Thor that Loki was shielded between them. There was a car waiting and she waved them in.

“I thought we’d go to the Park first. Then maybe the Empire State, give him a bird’s eye view of the island.”

They pulled out into the Midtown traffic and made the short drive to the corner of the Park, Loki’s eyes huge the whole time. The streets were packed with people, both on foot and in their conveyances, and everywhere were bright colours and lights and noise. It was very grey, with none of the glistening elegance of Asgard, but there was a buzz to it he liked. He ran the images before him against what Tony had described, noticing people with phones and MP3 players and laptops. It was not as overwhelming as he’d first thought, but then he was nestled safely between the door and his gigantic brother.

The car stopped by a group of trees and Loki realised it was the first real greenery he’d seen so far. Natasha got out first and scanned the area before nodding to Thor. He looked at Loki.

“Come brother.”

The blond got out and offered a hand, and Loki took it hesitantly. Without the thick windows of the car the noise was louder, blaring horns and voices amplified as they bounced off the tall buildings. Thor led him further into the park and Loki let the grass comfort him, so familiar after all the hours spent in the forests of home. This of course was a more cultivated kind of wilderness, but it was pretty enough and here people seemed more relaxed, eating or stretching out on the grass.

He let go of Thor’s hand and stopped, turning on the spot to take it all in. The breeze was nice. He hadn’t realised before how stifling it was in the Tower with no windows. In Asgard the palace was full of balconies and open-air galleries to enjoy the view of the city and the night winds.

“May we sit for a moment?”

“Sure.” Natasha shrugged, curling her legs underneath her on the grass.

It took a long time for Thor to lower himself and get comfortable, but then Loki sat between them and ran his hands through the grass and just _listened._

It was different. At home he could sense the magic around him, even if he couldn’t practice most of it yet. The halls of the Allfather oozed power, the ancient spells weighing down on him comfortingly. There was nothing here, nothing but open sky and bare concrete. He felt oddly lost.

“There truly is no magic on Midgard.” He sighed.

“Tony and Bruce are probably the closest we’ve got to sorcerers,” Natasha said, “But no, no magic like you’re used to.”

Thor’s hand closed around his shoulder gently. “Perhaps once you have mastered your powers again you can teach them to others. I am certain Midgardians hold the capacity for __seiðr__.”

“Perhaps.”

 

When he tired of sitting they went on to the menagerie, the creatures in their cages making him sad for some reason he couldn’t quite understand. But they were certainly interesting, and he listened to Natasha’s explanation of where they all came from with almost as much enthusiasm as Thor.

From the Park they went to the Empire State building, its views of the city spectacular but nothing he hadn’t been shown already. And then they went to FAO Schwartz.

“What is this place?” he frowned, looking up at the giant toys.

“It’s a toy shop. You know, for kids. It’s full of playthings.”

“Playthings?” he looked to Thor for clarification.

“Like the peasant children have, brother.”

“You guys didn’t have toys?” Natasha raised a brow.

“We played games of warriors, with wooden swords and shields or children’s bows. We had games like _hnefatafl_ , which is like your board games. We had small replicas of Father’s troops to play mock battles, but these were all lessons in strategy and fighting.”

Loki nodded. “Or we’d practice our riding. The peasant children, those not destined to fight, they had dolls and things like that.”

“Well on Midgard most kids have toys, and there are all different kinds. How about we go nuts on Tony’s tab? I’m pretty sure you’ll have too much to choose from.”

He regarded her with a dubious expression but Thor squeezed his hand.

“It is different on Midgard. All children have toys.”

“Very well. Show me.”

*****

Tony looked up from his bar as Natasha walked in followed by a Stark Tower employee laden down with shopping bags. There were two more behind him, all straining under their armfuls.

“Just leave them by the counter.”

“What the hell is this? Did you buy out a department store?”

“Loki has never had toys.”

There was something under her simple, clipped statement that killed his indignation before it even started.

“Oh. Alright. Anything good in there?”

“We got laser tag for everyone.” She smirked.

“Excellent! I’ll take a look, see if I can make some modifications,” he took one of the guns, seemingly looking only at it, “How did everything go?”

She shrugged, watching until the strangers had left before answering.

“He was a little weirded out. Huge culture shock, I expect. You should have seen him eying the other kids at the toy store – he was so suspicious. He didn’t know how to play, Tony.”

“God, princely life must suck. Explains why Thor’s so into kid’s movies.”

“I think we gave him a lot more to think about but it’s gonna be awhile before he really understands how to interact with people. He’s used to being kept in the palace, away from normal life, locked up in this strict hierarchy.”

“So you’re saying we might have some trouble when Thor’s gone?”

“Maybe.”

“Cos I am not gonna be treating that kid like prince of anything, not in my own Tower.”

“We should be respectful, but I definitely think he’ll need some reminders about humility – if only because he’s used to being obeyed.”

Tony cleared his throat. “Uh, speaking of our favourite little villain, where is he now?”

“Thor was helping him put away some of his new stuff in his room downstairs.”

“You mean there’s more?” Tony’s eyes bugged for a moment before he held up a hand, “It’s fine, it’s fine.”

“Why do you ask?”

“Cos we’ve got a visitor.”

“What kind of visitor?” her eyes narrowed.

“The good kind, I think. Jarvis, can you get them up here?”

“They are on their way, sir.”

“You might wanna stay close. I have a feeling it could get ugly.” Tony made a face.

“Ugly?”

“Loki might need someone not related to him that he trusts.”

“Oh. It’s _that_ kind of visitor. I’ll be in the kitchen then.”

She disappeared with the bags of toys and Tony went back to making himself a drink, hands a bit unsteady. All these Asgardians were making him jumpy as hell. The elevator doors opened and Thor came in with his brother, the smaller god holding a little plastic cup-and-ball game.

“Hey guys, take a seat.”

“What do you wish to discuss, Man of Iron?” Thor said as Loki squirmed onto the couch beside him.

“That package of clothes for Loki arrived. The ones from Asgard.”

“Ah, good! I am sure he will be relieved to have them, right brother?”

Loki nodded. It would be nice to have some new night things and more trousers, perhaps a vest.

“There’s more. I um...I...Jesus, I have no idea how to say this. Your Majesty?”

 

Something brushed the air that gave Loki a familiar tingle: magic, and not just any but one he knew as well as his own. Thor looked over his shoulder and gasped.

Frigga stood at the table next to a bundle of cloth that must have been his clothes, looking beautiful in her loose blue gown. Loki couldn’t help himself; when she spread her arms he ran across the room as fast as he could. She crouched and threw her arms around him, stroking his hair as the boy fought to hold back tears.

“Oh Loki, my Loki. I have missed you.”

Thor came forward to greet her with a respectful nod. “Mother, I did not expect you to come.”

“I convinced the Allfather I would be safe enough. I hope to visit often.”

Loki gave a soft whimper and held her tighter. To be in his mother’s arms again! And to know it was only for a few hours, that she was forever beyond his reach because of something his older self had supposedly done...it was too much to bear. He started to cry in earnest, squishing himself closer to the goddess.

Tony faded out of the room. Thor diplomatically went to the window and pretended to look outside as Frigga sat and pulled Loki into her lap. Her hands stroked the length of his spine affectionately, her heartbeat familiar under his cheek as he pressed his face into her neck. When she felt the energy starting to drain from his sobs, Frigga tilted back so she could see his face.

“Would you like to see what I’ve brought you? I made them myself.”

He nodded, wiping his eyes on his sleeves with a furtive look at Thor. The thunder god kept his gaze firmly on the street below until he heard a sniff and the rustle of cloth. He turned and caught his mother’s gaze as Loki started unwrapping his presents. Suddenly the queen’s voice was in his mind, hard and businesslike.

 _You have not told him the whole truth_.

Thor bit his lip. _I know not how_.

 _You must do it now. You cannot wait until you are about to leave or he will associate his true nature with your abandonment_.

Thor winced. _Can you...can you do it? He will take it best from you_.

She gave a small nod and looked at Loki’s fingers as they sifted through the leather and linen.

“Tell me about your new Midgardian friends.”

“They are fine warriors, from what I have seen. The Captain Rogers has been kind enough to give me chambers in his apartment. The Lady Natasha and Master Hawk are to work with me on my knives,” his voice dropped, “Though none of them understand any magic.”

“That is well enough – I will continue our lessons on my visits.”

He perked up slightly, though the idea of visits was still woefully inadequate. Frigga tucked a stray curl behind his ear and jiggled her legs.

“Come on, you have told me almost nothing! Warriors, yes, that much I knew from their camaraderie with your brother. What are they like as people?”

“I have not spent enough time with them to form much of an opinion.”

“I have always trusted your judgement, Loki. Give me your impressions.”

He ran his thumb over a hand-stitched seam. “I like the Lady Natasha. She is fierce, despite her sex, and she values stealth over power. She has been welcoming. The Man of Iron has taken great pains to educate me and answer my questions. He is clever like the dwarves, with a great smith’s room.”

“And the others?”

“As I said, I have not had much to do with them.”

“Well I am certain they will love you just as much as I once you have spent some time here.” She kissed his head.

“I will try to be good.”

“I know you will. Come, tell me what else you think about Midgard.”

 

Loki rattled off a lot of his observations about the differences between the Midgard he remembered and this one, Frigga prodding him on every time he paused. When he was describing the basic concept of phones he stopped.

“Mother...if things have changed so much on Midgard...”

She smiled. “Asgard is the same as ever, with the exception of your brother being older. It takes a very long time for anything to change under Odin Allfather’s watch.”

He felt a little better at that. _Even if Midgard is strange and new, at least Asgard remains true to memory_. He was working a piece of calico between his finger and thumb when he realised Thor and Frigga were having a silent conversation.

“What is it?” Loki asked.

“There are things I need to tell you, Loki. Not about Asgard but about you. Thor told you this return to childhood was the Allfather’s decision?”

“Yes. He said...he said that the king kept something from me, and when I found it out I did things. Awful things.”

His lip trembled as he searched her face for some sign of this apparent monstrous Loki, but Frigga just ran her thumb along his cheek.

“You lost yourself for a time. You did not know who to be. You could not see past the lie the Allfather thought it best to tell you – you forgot how much we love you. And we do, Loki, no matter what. We will always love you.”

“What is this lie?” Loki jutted his chin out, “What did Father keep from me?”

Thor gave her a frightened look but Frigga just kept her grip on the boy, her gaze steady on his.

“In the last war with Jotunheim, when our army swept away their people and took the Casket, Odin Allfather was searching the ruins of the palace and found a baby. A Jotunn, small, abandoned in the panic of destruction. Laufey’s child.”

“Laufey’s son is Helblindi. He is no runt.” Loki said sharply.

“Odin Allfather could not bear to leave the child there to die, and he thought perhaps if he brought it to Asgard, one day the two realms might be able to finally make peace.”

“I have never seen a Jotunn within the walls of Asgard!” Loki spat, “Such a thing is impossible!”

Frigga’s voice was gentle as she tried to smooth the tension out of his shoulders.

“He cast an enchantment over the child to change its appearance and brought him to me to raise as our own.”

“No,” Loki whispered, shaking his head, “No, no, no.”

“Loki, please-”

“I am not a frost giant!”

“Loki darling, please listen. The Allfather never told you because he didn’t want you to feel different. Thor is your brother and we are your parents, and nothing can change that. You are an Odinson, just the same as if I had borne you myself.”

“No, no!” he scrambled off her lap, “The Jotnar are beasts! Vile killers and cannibals, wretched trash of the Nine Realms-”

“No. Loki, there are good Jotnar and bad Jotnar, just as there are good and bad Aesir or Vanir or Midgardians. Your ancestors do not determine who you are. We raised you on Asgard, and you are a worthy son of the king.”

“I will not believe it. Why do you lie? Why would you cast me out and lie!”

Frigga knelt before him and held out her hands, beckoning him. “I will show you. Do not be frightened. Come, I will show you.”

He wasn’t sure – maybe this wasn’t Frigga at all, but some enchantress come to destroy him.

“Thor?” he sniffed, “Is this true?”

“Aye. When you found out, you could not bear the thought you might be a monster.”

“Loki, I will prove it. Come, let me show you.”

He took another sniff and a few tentative steps forward, holding out an arm that shook too hard for him to grasp anything. Frigga’s fingers took his gently and there was a sudden rush of cool water through his veins that made him gasp.

 

“Jarvis, how we going in there?” Tony asked, licking the last few drops from a pudding cup as he swung his legs against the bench.

“We shouldn’t eavesdrop.” Natasha scolded.

“Said the spy.”

She raised a brow but didn’t comment as Jarvis brought up the living room footage on the kitchen wall. Frigga was kneeling by the table, Thor close behind her. Loki was holding her hand.

“Jarv?”

“My sensors are detecting some magic-like frequencies. I do not know exactly what she is doing but Master Loki has been in distress for the past few minutes.”

“Holy shit,” Natasha pointed to the screen, “Look!”

The spell spread up Loki’s arm, turning it a deep blue. Part of the skin rose up in a bumpy black pattern, and Tony could see his flesh was burning Frigga where it touched. Thor bit his lips, distinctly nervous.

“Wow. So that’s the frost giant thing Thor mentioned?”

“I don’t know, he never gave us any details.” Natasha peered at the picture.

And then all hell broke loose.

Loki screamed, fighting to break free of Frigga’s grip. His other hand came up to push her chest and the spell took it too, the queen gasping as her skin burned under his palm. She was muttering something quickly and quietly, trying to reassure him, but the god was rapidly becoming more and more hysterical. Thor dropped to his knees and tried to grab him but Loki spat a curse in his face and kept wriggling.

“Uh, intervention time?”

Natasha was already on her way out the door. By the time she reached Loki he’d been holding onto Frigga long enough to turn his entire body blue, his eyes a dull red as they streamed tears that froze against his cheeks. Thor was trying to break his hold without tearing Frigga’s skin off, while the goddess kept saying the same thing over and over.

“Loki?” Natasha dropped beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder where the shirt protected her.

“No, do not touch me! Release me, all of you!”

“Lokes, I need you to focus, alright? I need you to listen. Can you do that?”

“It is a lie! It is a lie, I am no fiend!”

“I know you’re not, but you’re hurting your mother.”

She said it so calmly, so innocently that he stopped. Loki blinked and looked at the black and red patches under his fingers.

“I did not mean to,” he wailed, “She would not release me!”

“I will let go if you promise not to move.” Frigga breathed heavily through the pain.

“Is that okay, Lokes? Will you stand here with me for a bit?” Natasha asked.

He was still confused and angry and scared, but her negotiation techniques had been honed for jumpy hostage takers and world leaders with access to nuclear weapons. He listened.

Frigga gently peeled his hands off her, wincing a bit. Loki stared down at his blue arms as Thor helped his mother back into a chair.

“I’m sorry, Mother.”

“It was an accident, Loki. You had a shock.”

He looked at his hands again and any concern for Frigga was forgotten as he sat down, hard.

“Brother, you understand that Father never told you because he knew you would react this way?”

“He was right to do so. I would rather die than live knowing this.”

“No, no my Loki. You must know it. You must know it so you can see that it is not important.”

“How is this not important!” he yelled.

“It does not change who you are.”

“It changes everything. I am not of the House of Odin. I am not your son or your brother. I am an outcast, saved from the cold and hidden away so that no one can see my repulsive flesh!”

“Loki, no. You are our Loki, as you have always been. We love you.”

“This is the reason I cannot return to Asgard, isn’t it? Everyone knows the truth now and they do not want a Jotunn living amongst them!”

“No, brother. It is not your birth that offends them, but what you have done in recent times-”

“Lady Natasha, will you escort me to my chambers? I find I am too distracted to remember the way, and I do not want anyone to suffer my presence so long as I look like _this_.”

 

She held her breath for a moment, not sure if this was going to offend the queen of Asgard. But Frigga looked tired and beaten, her eyes desperate. She jerked her head towards the elevator.

“Sure.”

She grabbed the bundle of Asgardian clothes and followed him as he stalked away, ignoring Thor’s calls behind them. They hurried through Steve’s rooms until they reached Loki’s. Natasha set the clothes on the bed but instead of leaving started putting them away.

“You do not have to stay. I will understand if you want to get away from me.”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“Because I am a _Jotunn._ You Midgardians may not realise the full horror of that but surely you can see I am a brute and an abomination?”

Natasha shrugged. “I don’t see that.”

“Look at me! Look what I did to Mother!”

“You’re Loki. The same as you were this morning, and yesterday, and the day before that.”

“I am a freak. I am a nightmare. How could they pretend I was anything else for all these years?”

She put the last shirt in the drawer and turned, leaning back against the wall.

“Listen, there’s a lot of things in my past I don’t talk about. Terrible things. Some of them were done to me; most of them I did to other people. Do you think I’m a monster?”

“No.”

“People choose to be good or evil, Loki. It’s not about being a Jotunn or an Aesir.”

She squeezed his shoulder and he flinched away from the touch.

“I’ll let Frigga know you’re probably not in the mood to say goodbye, alright? But if you get hungry or you want some company, come upstairs.”

He looked utterly forlorn sitting on the edge of the bed but she had to give him his space. Natasha closed the door and sighed internally. _I need a drink._


	4. Chapter 4

When Natasha got back Bruce was helping clean Frigga’s burns, despite the goddess insisting she was fine.

“Truly Dr Banner, they will heal themselves.”

“I just want to make sure they’re clean, alright?” he dabbed at the skin gently.

“Mother, friend Bruce will not be satisfied until he feels he has helped.” Thor rested his hand against his chin.

“Then he must do what he thinks right.” Frigga smiled at him.

They looked up as Nat approached, Thor stepping forward quickly.

“How is Loki?”

“Upset. Confused. Pretty much how I figure he reacted last time, only this time he’s a child and he’s not quite sure what any of it means.”

“It is difficult,” Frigga frowned, “But he had to know. These things never stay secret.”

“I don’t think he’ll come out of his room tonight.”

“I shall wait. I would not want him to come up and find me gone.”

“Your Majesty, why does Loki think being a Jotunn automatically makes him evil?”

Thor’s eyes widened at the question but Frigga met her gaze shrewdly. Bruce looked between the two women as he started to clean up his supplies.

“It is our fault. After the war, we brought home the same stories I expect Midgardians tell about their vanquished enemies. That they are vicious, and violent, and bloodthirsty. Frost giants are to our children like that creature I believe you call the ‘bogeyman’.”

“The Aesir and the Jotunn have little to do with each other outside of the tales.” Thor added.

“So basically Loki thinks he’s one of these hated monsters and doesn’t know of an alternative because he’s never met any Jotunns personally?”

“Yes.”

“Could he meet some?”

Thor and Frigga exchanged a look and Nat folded her arms.

“Some nice ones. Maybe if he saw that they’re not all insane or dangerous, he’d feel better about himself.”

“I do not see Loki wanting to meet any, not now at least.”

“And Jotunheim would be...unsafe for him.” Thor winced.

“You guys said you were thinking about sending him there before you picked us. You must have thought there were one or two Jotunns you could trust.”

“Helblindi, their king, is Loki’s kin. But to take him to Jotunheim is a bad idea, Lady Natasha,” Frigga shook her head, “The land is bleak and desolate, even more so since the attempt to destroy the realm. I fear it will be too confronting and too hostile.”

“It’s an idea. We can keep it in mind, maybe wait a bit before asking Loki if he’d like to learn more about himself. I mean, I’m guessing Asgardian knowledge about Jotunns is pretty limited?” Bruce stood.

“They are a secretive people.” Thor nodded.

“Then he’ll have questions, not just about his real body but what it can do and what its limits are. Questions we’re probably gonna have too. He might decide he wants to meet Helblindi and ask them.”

“A wise point, doctor. We will take him if he so desires.”

 

Frigga stayed another few hours but when it became clear Loki wasn’t going to come up she went back to Asgard with a promise to return soon. Thor was sullen and pouting, constantly saying he should go down and check on his brother.

“Give him a night, big guy,” Tony said, “He’s just had his whole life yanked upside down. Let him get used to the idea before you go barging in.”

But by seven they were gathering in the kitchen for dinner and Loki still hadn’t emerged. Clint pulled Natasha aside.

“How bad was it?”

“How bad do you think?”

“Worse than when I found you?”

“Way worse.”

“Shit. Jarvis is keeping an eye on things, right?”

“Yeah but he’s not the best emotional support.”

The team just kept looking at each other questioningly, not sure what to do. The last time Loki found out about his parents he’d gone insane and tried to kill Odin, Thor, himself and finally the entire human race. It was a lot of pressure.

“We do _not_ have the training to deal with this.”  Clint said, and Tony snorted in response.

“Jarvis, can you see Loki if he wants to come up for dinner? Or we can bring something down.” Steve asked.

They held their breath, waiting. Natasha’s fingers twitched around her fork.

“Master Loki says he is not hungry.”

“This is bull,” Tony shook his head, “We have to do something.”

“The kid doesn’t need more people in his face today.” Bruce said.

“We can’t let him starve himself!”

Pepper walked in and put her handbag down as she took in the tense atmosphere. “Hey, is everything okay?”

No one wanted to say it. Eventually Thor raised his head.

“My mother came to see Loki today.”

“Oh. She didn’t take him away, did she?” her eyes swept the table for the little god.

“No. But she told him the truth of his parentage.”

“And it went _badly_.” Clint added, somewhat unnecessarily.

“Where is he now?” Pepper frowned.

“In his room. He doesn’t want to come up for dinner.” Natasha pursed her lips.

“It’s not the spell, right?” Steve looked at Thor, “He’s not feeling self-conscious about us seeing him...well, blue?”

“No, the spell should have faded within fifteen minutes.”

Pepper set her jaw. “You guys start.”

“What are you gonna do?” Tony asked as she headed for the elevator.

“Just start, okay?”

 

Loki was face-down in his pillows, long past crying but still staring into the darkness by his bedside. His skin had faded back to its normal pink but he knew now it was nothing but an illusion, a cloak to hide his shameful true self. He did not want to eat, or sleep, or move ever again. He would let himself die here in this room and Asgard would be well-rid of him. He would not burden the Allfather with his existence any longer.

“Loki?” someone knocked.

“Go away.” He muttered.

“Master Loki, Miss Potts is requesting entrance.” Jarvis said.

“Miss Potts?”

“I believe you call her Lady Pepper.”

“Loki, please. I just want to check you’re okay.”

He didn’t answer, turning his back to the door.

“It’s rude to leave a lady waiting.”

Well that was true. He sighed. “As you please.”

The door opened and a moment later the light came on. Loki flinched before remembering he was no longer blue. A soft weight tilted the edge of the bed and he tucked himself into a tighter ball.

“The others said your mum was here. I’m sorry I missed her. It’s not every day you get to meet royalty.”

“She is gone then?” he said, voice quiet.

“Yeah, she couldn’t stay too long.”

He stuck out his jaw and huffed into the pillow, still not looking at her.

“You don’t want dinner?”

“I am not hungry.”

“Now that can’t be true. Young growing gods need their vegetables.”

“I am not a god!” he sat up angrily, “I am a frost giant. You should flee before I sear the flesh from your bones!”

She folded her hands in her lap calmly, face as smooth as plaster. “Really? Do you feel like you wanna sear some flesh?”

“No.” He grumbled.

“Then I think I’ll be okay.”

“Leave me in peace. Please.” He fell back onto the mattress.

“Can’t do that. If you’re not coming up to eat, then I have to come down.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to hear what you thought about FAO Schwartz.”

“Why seek out my company?” he blinked up at her, “You barely know me.”

“What can I say, I’m a sucker for clever little men with dark hair. Is this all the stuff you got?” she looked at the heap of bags in the corner.

Loki sat up again, eyes bright. She was being too nice, too cheerful. He couldn’t take it.

“Why have you not thrown me from the Tower? I am a danger to you all.”

“No, you’re a two hundred year old kid. You’re too young to be anything yet. And those guys upstairs, the warriors you think are all perfect? They’ve all done plenty of bad as well as good. Except maybe Steve.”

She smiled and Loki returned it half-heartedly.

“Look, no one expects you to suddenly be okay with this. It’s probably going to be months before you’re used to it, and there’ll be questions and lots of reading I’m sure, but for now I’d like you to come up and have dinner with us.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m asking. And I don’t ask just anyone.”

He scanned her face for the lie, expecting to see her lips curled mockingly or her brow weighed with pity. But Pepper just smiled at him in that same way Frigga did, and even though it raised a lump in his throat he was powerless to say no. _I cannot disappoint these people. If they cast me out I will have nowhere left to go._

 

Tony looked up as the elevator opened and Pepper and Loki stepped out. The god was clearly avoiding any kind of contact with her, his head down dejectedly, but he accompanied her to the table.

“Hey Lokes. Pasta? We’ve got fettucine, gnocchi, tortellini, lasagne-”

“How about a little of each?” Clint cut Tony off, spooning it out quickly and setting it in front of Loki before the god could change his mind.

“It’s very good. Tony gets it from a place that makes all the dough by hand every morning.” Pepepr leaned down to tell him, serving up her own bowl.

Loki could feel everyone watching him apprehensively, as if he was about to throw a tantrum. He focused on his plate rather than meet Thor’s worried gaze. Did he see a monster when he looked at Loki now?

“So after dinner I’m thinkin’ Wii tournament. Teams of four, Wii Sports, winners get to pick dessert. What do we say?” Stark looked around.

“I bags Natasha!”

“Uncool, Barton.” Tony shook his head.

“I don’t know about this. Getting my heart rate up is never a good idea.” Bruce made a face at his dinner.

“You’ll be fine – just don’t Hulk out when you lose.”

“That’s reassuring.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“God, if you’re so worried Rogers, Bruce can referee. Let’s say Clint, Natasha, Loki and Pepper against me, Steve and Thor. You guys can have an extra cos we’ve got the super strength guys. But no throwing the remote through the TV again, alright Odinson?”

“Maybe Thor and Loki want to be on the same team?” Pepper frowned at him.

“No,” the boy shook his head, “This will be fine.”

Clint elbowed him gently. “Don’t worry Lokes, we’re gonna kick their butts. Thor has a little trouble with the whole coordinated movement and button-pressing thing and Tony struggles with the rules.”

“I resent that!”

“Good, you were supposed to.”

They argued companionably as they ate and after a few minutes it was like everyone had forgotten to be awkward around Loki, bantering as they had before he came up. He wasn’t sure if they were humouring him or truly ignorant of what being Jotunn meant, but his stomach was rumbling more than he wanted to admit and it was certainly better to concentrate on his food than the rolling pit of unease in his heart. Someone handed him a glass of watered-down wine and he sipped carefully, letting the sweetness wash the nauseating remnants of cold from his throat.

Pepper finished and stood, gathering their empty plates. “Tony, you wanna give Loki a rundown on the game before we start?”

“Sure. This way, short stuff.”

The last thing he wanted to do was stay up here and suffer their attention, but Pepper was looking at him expectantly and Loki couldn’t disappoint her.

“I would be grateful for your instruction.”

“Well I’m gonna come along and make sure Tony doesn’t cheat.” Clint winked, following them over to the TV.

The controls were easy enough to understand, the motions oddly similar to some of the ones Frigga had been teaching him for his spellcasting. The colourful pictures and noises were new and a bit overwhelming but he understood that it was a pretence of various Midgardian leisure activities, most centred around hitting a ball with some kind of club. Loki was apt enough at that and felt he might be able to make a decent showing.

“Right, teams ready?”

“You bet.” Steve smiled.

“Prepare to be annihilated, super dorks!” Clint cackled.

“What do you think Loki?” Pepper glanced at him, “Should we order icecream sundaes or Black Forrest cake?”

“I do not know what they are.”

“When we win, you can find out.”

 

The tournament was heated, the teams neck and neck for a long time. Steve and Thor had their super strength but it didn’t do them much good, whereas the precision and speed of Clint and Natasha gave them a distinct advantage. Loki was hesitant, not really interested in the competition or battling against the adults. But they entered him in the swordfighting against Tony, something that was familiar at least, and with his team cheering the moves came to him easily. His little character knocked Tony’s into the water quickly and there was a shout behind him.

“Eat surf, Iron Man!” Clint chuckled.

“What’s that, the crushing sound of impending profiteroles?” Nat cupped a hand to her ear.

“Over my dead body, Romanov! Steve, you’re up.”

Loki was having the worst day of his life, really, but with all the noise and activity and the feeling he had to do whatever it took to prove himself still valuable (and likeable) he got swept into it. He groaned when Thor knocked Pepper out at boxing, and laughed when Clint won the bowling, and frowned in utter confusion at the tennis (having no idea how such a game could be of any help to anyone). By the end of several rounds he was sitting in Pepper’s lap, eyes glued to the television like nothing else mattered.

“Loki, you and Thor wanna have a go at the golf?” Bruce asked.

“Uh uh, no sports where Thor gets to swing something in that direction.” Tony wagged his finger.

“Archery then.”

Loki frowned, looking at Clint. “Is that not the Hawk’s forte?”

“It’s not really the same without a real bow,” He shrugged, “You can take this one.”

Loki looked at his brother – _no, not brother –_ unhappily. He remembered always being much more adept at archery than Thor but the other god was older now and had perhaps had more practice since then. And he didn’t really want to compete with the Aesir anyway. _I am unworthy to fight him._

Pepper’s face lowered so her mouth was by his ear. “Come on Loki. You got this. Thor hasn’t used anything but that hammer in centuries, and I saw you with the knives. You’re our best shot at winning.”

He set his lip and stood, taking the remote from Natasha. She winked at him. Thor stood beside him with a grin.

“It has been a long time since we have tried to outshoot each other, Loki.”

He glanced up at the blond and caught it – there in his smile, a slight edge, a hint of...doubt. And it wasn’t directed at Loki but at Thor himself. Did the Asgardian truly believe Loki could beat him?

He felt a rush of something smug and faced the target. He’d show this prince what he was capable of, Jotunn or not. Loki raised the remote, aimed, and fired.

 

“Oh my god, that last shot? That was amazing!” Tony shook his head as they dug into their cake, “Through the legs and everything.”

Thor sighed. “I am glad you found my defeat so enjoyable, Stark.”

“Uh, yeah. It was awesome, even if we did lose.”

“I’m sort of glad you’re not interested in learning the bow,” Clint nodded at him, “My ego couldn’t take the bruising.”

“You just wait,” Nat smirked at him, “We’ll have him beating you at knives within a month.”

Loki wasn’t sure how he felt but it turned out Black Forrest cake was very good and the way his teammates had laughed when they’d won was even better. Best of all was that he knew Thor had been _trying_ and he’d won anyway. He had beaten the older man at something truly Asgardian (by way of Midgardian science) and it felt sort of satisfying to know he hadn’t changed so dramatically since the morning.

Pepper looked at her watch. “Eleven o’clock! You should be in bed.”

“We all should.” Bruce yawned.

“Yeah right, get us loaded up on sugar and then announce it’s bedtime? Nice move, Pep.” Tony snorted.

“Loki, how do you feel? Tired?”

“I am a touch weary, but not enough to sleep. Not after...”

“That’s fair. You can come to my rooms if you like. I’m going to be running through my pre-bed exercises.” Natasha said.

“Lady Natasha, he should get some rest.” Thor frowned.

“I am not sleepy yet.”

“I can bring him down to bed when he’s ready.” She looked at Thor, barely quirking a brow.

“As you like, brother. I will await you in your chambers.”

He made a face but recovered before anyone noticed (he hoped), following Natasha to the elevator. Her chambers were very similar to Steve’s in layout, though the colour scheme was less bright and the space more open.

“Give me five seconds to change, okay? You can have a look around.”

“As you wish, Lady Natasha.”

She disappeared into another room and he stood on the spot, not comfortable invading her space. _I am not to be trusted so easily. These Midgardians have no idea._ But he got the feeling Natasha didn’t think he was much of a threat, frost giant or not. She was too confident in herself to fear him. Her invitation must have been genuine. He wandered slowly, noting there wasn’t really anything personal in the room. No pictures except of places, no knick knacks. There were books on the shelf, mostly Russian fiction.

Natasha returned in what looked like sleeping clothes, a singlet and loose pants. She sat in the middle of the floor and waved him over.

“I like to meditate before bed. It’s a way of calming myself, letting go the stresses of the day. That’s important in our work – especially for Bruce. Do you want me to teach you?”

“If you please.”

“Alright, cross your legs like this and keep your back straight. Now close your eyes. Take a long, deep breath and hold it, clearing your mind of everything. All your thoughts, all your worries, just let them go. Then we breath out, slow and steady.”

 

She gave a demonstration and Loki realised it was a lot like the focusing exercise Frigga had taught him to do before he tried any magic. He fell into the rhythm of breaths easily, his body understanding what was wanted of it. Clearing his mind was another thing. As soon as he tried not think he was swamped with a hundred different concerns and thoughts, memories of the day flashing up at him. He’d hurt Frigga, he’d been stolen from one home and evicted from another. He was unwanted and unwelcome.

“Loki, I can hear you thinking.”

Her voice wasn’t overly reproachful but he sat up straighter anyway, fighting to push it all aside. Every time a doubt or accusation tried to intrude, he shoved it away. _No. I am not going to think about it now. I have spent hours thinking about it, and I will spend hours more, but not now._

 

Natasha noticed vaguely through her own serene emptiness that Loki’s breathing had slowed. It was good. He needed a break. This wasn’t something he was going to come to terms with overnight but he didn’t need to obsess over it either. That seemed to be what made him crazy last time.

She went through her own nightly process, clearing out the clutter of the day and examining her emotional responses before discarding them. When she finally opened her eyes Loki was snoring softly, head slumped. The assassin wasn’t sure if she should risk waking him by carrying him down to his own room or deal with the fallout of him waking in an unfamiliar place. _The whole Tower’s kinda unfamiliar anyway,_ she told herself. Natasha carefully lifted Loki onto the couch, taking off his shoes and laying a blanket over him. She tiptoed to her equipment store and shuffled through it to reach her bedroll. Natasha set it up on the living room floor where Loki would be able to see her and climbed in.

“Jarvis, lights.”

*****

“So we need to find a babysitter/nanny/tutor type person.” Tony crunched on his toast as Steve came in from the gym, towel around his neck.

“I agree. Loki’s been here three days, and luckily we haven’t been called out in that time, but it can’t last. We need someone to watch him.” Bruce dipped his teabag in the mug.

“It’s gonna be tricky. We need someone Thor trusts, someone clever enough to keep an eye on the trickster without making him feel trapped or uncomfortable...” the engineer mused, “They can’t be SHIELD. I’m not having a spy for Fury in our house.”

“Well who else?” Steve shrugged, “Who else has clearance to be around the Avengers?”

“I think Thor might be the key here. It has to be someone he knows or he’ll never agree, and his seal of approval will sway Loki at least enough to meet the person.” Bruce tapped a finger against his lips.

“So who does Thor know? Apart from us.”

“Jane and Selvig.”

“They’re scientists, Steve. They’re not gonna give up their research to come watch Loki.”

“You read the files for New Mexico. Dr Foster had an assistant, correct?” the captain looked at Tony, “A girl.”

“Yeah, Darcy Lewis. PolSci major at Culver.”

“What about her? She’s clearly not a security threat, a friend of Thor’s...I’m sure she can supervise a kid without screwing up too badly.”

“She supervises Jane,” Tony shrugged, “Jarvis, get the big guy up here. I want this settled as quickly as possible.”

 

Loki woke in a room that wasn’t his. He listened warily for a moment, trying to remember where he was. There were none of the usual palace sounds, just a faint hum of some kind of device and slow, peaceful breathing. He peeled one eye open and recognised the dark colours of the lounge room. He was in Natasha’s chambers at the Tower. _I must have fallen asleep._ He was mildly grateful that she hadn’t taken him to his own bed, because Thor would have surely been waiting for him there. He didn’t want to talk about who or what he was, especially not with his supposed-brother.

The breathing was coming from Natasha. She was sitting in the same meditative pose as the night before and for a moment he wondered if she’d been like that the whole time. He didn’t want to disturb her but her instincts must have told her he was awake; her eyes stayed closed but she turned her head towards him.

“Care to join me?”

It couldn’t hurt. He got up and sat opposite her, hands on his knees as he searched for that thoughtless state. It didn’t come easily, his brain firing information at him as he woke up more and more. Eventually he sighed.

“I cannot do it.”

“That’s okay. Do you want to go up for breakfast or train with me and Clint?”

“Training.” He said quickly.

“Great. We might need to grab you some looser clothes first.”

He gave her a panicked look and she stood.

“How about you wait here and I’ll get them from your room, huh? It’ll be faster. You can keep trying with the meditation.”

“Alright.”

He sunk back into the tailor’s seat and closed his eyes, focusing only on his breath. It wasn’t a complete lack of thought but it was calming, and he found himself counting idly as his chest rose and fell. He was so caught up in it he didn’t realise she’d returned.

“Got your stuff.”

Loki blinked dreamily for a moment and stood, taking the t-shirt and pants she’d brought him.

“You can change in my room.”

He was getting better with the Midgardian clothing, and this stuff was easy – no zips or buttons. He just had to pull it on, leaving his old stuff folded neatly on the bed.

“Ready?” she looked up as he came out.

He nodded. They rode down to the floor where the range was, but headed down a different hallway. This one opened into a large gym, training mats on the floor and strange equipment lining the walls. Clint was already warming up in the middle of the rooms, stretching out his arms.

“Hey squirt. Gonna practice with us today?”

“If it is agreeable.”

“Sure. Tash can take you through the stretches and then you can show us what you know. I’m guessing your teachers covered the basics? Falling, taking a hit, that sort of thing?”

“Yes.”

“Then maybe we’ll learn something from each other, huh?”

Natasha sunk into the first stretch and waved for Loki to copy. He arranged his legs to match hers, enjoying the pull on his muscles. This was a much better way to clear his head.

 

“Darcy Lewis?”

She looked up from her books. The guy was young, in a white shirt with a tie – too formal for the school library. He was holding a Starkpad.

“Yeah?”

“You have a call.”

“I have a what?”

“A call.” He held up the pad.

“Uh, okay.”

“Is there somewhere private to take it?”

“Um...maybe. How ‘bout you tell me who you are first?”

“Jason Ryder, I work for Stark Industries. Mr Stark asked me to find you but we need to be discreet.”

“Okay. Follow on, Ryder.”

She gathered up her stuff, shoving the books in her satchel before climbing the stairs to a row of private study rooms. Darcy knew from experience the walls were pretty thick up there. She found an empty one at the end and Jason handed her the Starkpad, waiting outside like some kind of guard. _Or maybe it’s just so secret even the messenger’s not allowed to hear it._ There was a call open on the screen and she pressed the hold button.

“Hello?”

“Lady Darcy!” Thor’s huge smile appeared on the screen.

“Thor? Oh my god, what are you doing here? And calling me? Does Jane know you’re here?”

“Unfortunately I have not time to seek out the Lady Jane. Other matters require my attention.” He said guiltily.

“So how did I score some of that precious time then?”

“I would ask a favour of you. Will you come to Stark Tower and speak with me?”

“Uh, hell yes! Are the other Avengers gonna be there?”

The camera shifted and Tony stuck his head in from the side.

“Yeah, it kinda involves all of us. Hence the super spy stuff.”

“Wow. Yeah, I can be there in like an hour and a half.”

“Mr Ryder’s got a helicopter waiting for you outside. See you in thirty minutes.”

The call ended and Darcy raised her brows. What the hell could be so important the Avengers needed _her?_ And so quickly? That was worth checking out. She opened the door and Jason nearly fell over.

“Hey dude, apparently there’s a chopper?”

“Yes.”

“Lead the way.”

 

Darcy had a feeling they were flying faster than was strictly legal but she couldn’t care less. She gasped as the New York skyline came into view, the helicopter turning towards Midtown and landing on the Stark Tower roof. Someone in a Stark Industries uniform was waiting for her.

“Miss Lewis?” the woman yelled over the whipping of the chopper blades.

“Yeah.” She shouted back, hair flying over her face.

“This way.”

The noise died down as they took a short flight of stairs into a lobby-like area and then an elevator down about five floors. The doors opened and her guide waved her out.

“Uh, thanks.”

Darcy tried desperately to salvage her appearance as she walked into a combination living/dining room. There were a group of people at the table, the largest one jumping up when he saw her.

“Lady Darcy!”

“Hey Thunderstruck, what’s new?”

“You must meet my shield-brothers. This is Tony, Bruce and Steve.”

“I know who they are, dude. The whole world does.”

“Nice to meet you, miss.” Steve smiled.

“So what’s up? Seemed urgent.”

“It is,” Bruce said, “We have a bit of a favour to ask.”

“It’s not a favour, it’s a job offer,” Tony clucked his tongue, “You don’t get rent-free accommodation and a very nice salary for favours.”

“Yes. Whatever it is, yes.” Darcy sat quickly.

“You haven’t even heard what you’re agreeing to.” Bruce smiled wryly.

“Well it’s a job for you guys, right? So it’s not gonna be dodgy. And working with superheroes is like, every kid’s dream.”

“It’s not a very glamorous job but you’ll get to move into the Tower and spend lots of time with the team. Tech, expenses, whatever you need we can cover.”

“The only thing we need from you is discretion. You can’t tell anyone what you’re doing, no matter who they are. Not even Jane.”

“Um, okay. What’s the job?”

Thor gave her the cliff notes version of things, how Loki had been de-aged and would be living with the Avengers and was struggling with the new knowledge about himself. Her eyes got bigger and bigger as he went on, but the rest of the team looked too serious for it to be a joke.

“You want me to look after Loki? Tried to blow up a small town and kill you Loki?”

“Yes.”

“Attacked New York with an army of aliens Loki?”

“Lady Darcy, he is not that person anymore. He is a child and my brother. He is not coping well with all this, and I need to know he will be safe and cared for when my shield-brothers are needed elsewhere.”

“I’ve never really looked after kids before.”

“Neither have any of us, and so far we haven’t managed to completely fuck it up.” Tony shrugged.

“Lady Darcy, you will be more than compensated. Asgard will owe you a great debt, and we are generous to those dear to us.”

“He’s gonna need watching forever though, right? I mean he’ll be a kid for hundreds of years. I’d basically have to stay here my whole life.”

“You can stay as long as you want. I’m sure we can find someone else down the track if you want to do other things, and you’ll have plenty of down time for your own studies or work.” Bruce resettled his glasses on his nose.

“All this depends on whether Loki even likes you anyway,” Tony shrugged, “He has some trust issues at the moment.”

“Can I think about it?”

“Of course, but you see we need an answer quickly.” Thor frowned.

“How about you meet the kid? It might help make your decision.”

 

Loki’s back hit the mat, knocking the breath out of him.

“Better, but you’re watching for the hit instead of anticipating it. Keep your eyes on mine, it’ll tell you what’s coming.”

Clint helped him back up and they squared off again.

“Look for his weaknesses.” Natasha said from the sidelines, arms folded over her chest.

Loki focused on the archer’s limbs. His arms were well-muscled from hefting his bow but his knees...maybe there.

Clint rushed at him and the god dropped to the floor, rolling around to catch him in the back of the knee. Clint cursed and tumbled into it, getting up in time to block the god’s next blow. The boy was just a touch more agile because of his size, but Clint had experience in the field and he knew how to read an opponent. He avoided a chop to the throat and grabbed Loki around the waist, flipping him onto the ground.

“Barton!” Steve snapped.

“What?” he rocked back on his heels.

“He’s not exactly breakable, Cap.” Nat said as the group entered behind Steve.

“It’s true. I have endured much worse in my lessons on Asgard.” Loki lifted himself up. He didn’t want the captain to think he needed anyone’s protection, or to reprimand Clint and Lady Natasha.

“I am certain the Widow and the Hawk did no damage, friend Steve. Their training will be of great benefit.”

Steve didn’t look convinced but he didn’t comment, making room for Tony and a young brunette woman to approach the mat. Thor stood with them awkwardly, not sure how much space his brother needed.

“Loki, this is Lady Darcy, who was a friend to me the first time I came to Midgard.”

“Hey.” She waved.

He frowned at her. “You are not a warrior.”

“Oh totally. Reluctant lab geek, practical joker and kick-ass dancer yeah, but not a warrior.”

“Your speech is strange.”

“So’s yours, dude.”

He smiled. “I suppose it is.”

“We need someone to stay with you when we have missions, and Darcy here is our top candidate. Provided you like each other.” Tony said.

 _A keeper?_ “I appreciate your concern but I can look after myself.” He said solemnly.

“But you live with us, and we’re kind of a target for bad guys with grudges. If someone came looking for us and found you instead...we would feel better if there was an adult here, just in case.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna cramp your style.” Darcy smiled.

“Does she know what I am?” Loki glared at Thor.

“Lady Darcy does not care anymore than we do.”

“Easy for you to say, Odinson.”

Clint winced at the chill in his voice and the way Thor’s face fell. “Hey, how about we wash up and get to know Darcy? Maybe play a game or something. I heard you brought home half a toy store.”

“An excellent idea, Hawk.”

Then the alarms started going off.

 

“Shit.” Tony bit his cheek.

“Urgent transmission from Director Fury.”

“Go ahead Jarvis.” Steve looked up.

“Captain Rogers, we have a situation in Brooklyn – Doom and a couple of his cronies are havin’ themselves a fine old time.”

The blond glanced at Tony, the inventor’s gaze flicking to Darcy.

“How bad is it, sir?” Natasha asked.

“Bad. They’re frying people with the main power lines. I need all of you.”

“Even Hulk?” Bruce grimaced.

“Especially him. Quinjet’s picking you up in two minutes, suit up now.”

“Shit, electricity is never good.” Tony stood.

“Darcy, do you mind?” Steve rubbed the back of his neck, “Normally we wouldn’t ask but-”

“Emergency, I get it. You guys go.”

Steve, Tony, Clint and Bruce ran from the room as Thor crouched by his brother.

“Loki, I apologise. I know you require more time to build trust with Lady Darcy but I must fight this man Doom. I assure you, she has my confidence.”

“It is fine, Thor. I can look after myself, as I’ve said.”

“We’ll be back before you know it.” Natasha said, patting his shoulder.

They followed the others, Thor looking back wistfully as he left. Darcy turned to the small god staring at the door and clapped her hands.

“So...this is new, huh?”

“Indeed. Do not trouble yourself with me, Lady Darcy. I can entertain myself.”

“Oh sure, but what about me? I’ve never been here before. I’ve got no idea where anything is, what to do. I’m gonna need some assistance.”

“Jarvis will help you.”

“I was hoping someone could show me up to the main floor. I want to watch the team kick Doom back to Latveria. Wanna show me the way?”

Loki’s mouth twitched. He didn’t know this woman, didn’t have any faith in her ability to defend the Tower against an unknown assailant. But he did want to watch the Avengers.

“Very well.”

 

Darcy looked around as they entered the main room.

“Uh, Jarvis?”

“Yes Miss Lewis?”

“Can you put the fight on the TV?”

It flickered to life, news footage showing Doom and some guys in black terrorising a strip of shopfronts. Darcy glanced down at Loki.

“Hungry?”

He nodded, eyes locked on the screen.

“I’m gonna poke around the kitchen. Do you wanna stay here?”

Another nod. She headed for the cupboards, hoping there’d be something quick and simple. Luckily she was in a superhero HQ, so the pantry was overflowing with microwavable crap and munchies. She grabbed some corn chips and a pot of dip, figuring that she’d never promised she could feed a child nutritiously, and went back to the couch. Loki had his knees drawn up to his chest but he didn’t object as she sat, placing the snacks between them.

“So what’s goin’ on?”

Loki hesitated on the words. “This man Doom is a villain. I have seen them battle him before. He favours automatons but I can sense some magic in his attacks.”

“Magic huh? Thought only you Asgardians could do that.”

“So did I.”

She crunched away, and though he regarded it suspiciously the food had come from the Avengers’ kitchen, and he was starving after the morning workout. Loki watched Darcy for a moment before copying her actions, scooping the dip onto a chip and popping the whole thing in his mouth.

“Who do you think the guys with him are?”

“I do not know.”

“Nothing we can’t handle, I’m bettin’. Should have stayed in bed, Doomster!”

Loki looked at her like she wasn’t quite right in the head, but then the cameras caught Iron Man’s entrance and his attention was needed elsewhere. Tony swooped down, blasting the guys in black before zeroing in on Doom.

“He will not be so poorly defended.” Loki muttered.

Sure enough, as soon as Iron Man attacked Doom raised his hands and dozens of Doombots flew up off the roofs around them. A jet came into view and several of the team jumped out, immediately targeting the robots. Steve was smashing his way through with his shield as Thor called the lightning to Mjölnir, zapping them out of the sky.

“Boom! Way to go, big guy!”

“The lightning kills them?” Loki asked.

“It’s a kind of electricity, so it overloads their circuits. Their brains. You know, I did something similar to Thor the first time we met.”

“What?” Loki stared, “You threw lightning at him?”

“I have a little machine kinda like Black Widow’s Bites, but much weaker. If anyone tries to attack me I can knock ‘em out. Anyway, Thor was being all weird and bellowy so I tased him.”

He frowned, blinking rapidly, then looked at the screen again as he took another chip out of the bag.

“I still do not think you are a warrior.”

“I’m still agreeing with you.”

 

In a way it was sort of like the Wii tournament. Loki cheered on the team (in his head, of course – it wouldn’t do to lose his dignity in front of a stranger) and Darcy whooped and stuffed her face, waving her hands after each particularly good move. The Avengers attacked the Doombots with ease. The machines’ only advantage was in their numbers, and with Thor and Hulk flattening large swarms at once the fight was pretty one-sided. Tony and Natasha were trying to take out Doom, electricity arcing through the air around the rooftop. The Black Widow vaulted up off the ledge and onto Doom’s shoulders, dropping him with a Bite straight to the neck.

“Woohoo!” Darcy jumped up, “Avengers rule!”

Despite himself Loki grinned. “They are victorious!”

“Hells yeah they are. Did you see Hawkeye drop that bot as it was sneaking up on Captain America?”

“Or when Man of Iron knocked out those guards with his armour? I must get him to teach me this magic.”

“And Hulk, stomping all over the street like he was crushing grapes. They could probably feel that halfway to Boston.”

Loki pursed his lips. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the Hulk. He reminded the god of the Berserkers in his father’s – _Odin’s_ – army, wild and uncontrollable, no mind for anything but the slaughter. They could be dangerous without direction.

“Jarvis, when will they be back?”

He glanced at the woman. _Of course, she doesn’t want to be here. She probably can’t wait to get away from the evil Jotunn prince._

“They must attend a debriefing at SHIELD before they can return, Miss Lewis. It takes on average forty minutes for them to arrive after a mission of this difficulty.”

“I don’t know what they like but I’m thinkin’ we’ll order a bit of everything. Forty minutes is more than enough time to get it here. I don’t suppose you have some kind of dossier of favourite foods, Jarvis?”

Loki perked up. She wanted to order food? She wasn’t asking when she could leave, she just genuinely wanted to know how much time they had until the warriors returned. _She is certainly more considerate than you would think from her manner_. Perhaps Miss Lewis wasn’t so bad.

“Unfortunately not, Miss Lewis. I can search my database and tell you the restaurants most commonly ordered from.”

“Do that then, and get them to send us _a lot_. I remember how much Thor can eat and I’m guessing the other guys will be pretty hungry after that.”

“I’m afraid you’re not authorised to charge to Mr Stark’s accounts.”

“Trust me Jarv, he’ll give it the okay once he gets here.”

She turned to Loki.

“Wanna help me set the table? I figure we can get it done now and you can clean up before they get back.”

He pointed. “The cutlery is kept in that drawer.”

*****

Tony was tired, sore and hot. His entire body was sticky under the protective clothing he wore with the suit, and he cursed himself again for never bothering to develop more breathable fabric.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I need to inhale about 50 buckets of chicken, take a very long bath and then have someone small and preferable Asian walk on my back for awhile.” He stretched his arms over his head as they took the elevator down from the roof.

“I’m down for chicken.” Clint flexed his bow arm.

“Jarvis, order up some chicken would you?”

“Miss Lewis has already made arrangements.”

They looked at each other for a moment, Steve seemingly too tired to process anything, Natasha actually surprised.

“What do you mean arrangements?”

The doors opened on the common floor and they stepped out cautiously. The table was set and spread with pretty much everything a hungry superbeing could want – chicken, chips, huge jugs of soft drink, ribs, pizzas, salads and sides. One whole end was just desserts, and there was a big bottle of scotch next to Tony’s usual seat.

“Holy shit.” The inventor gaped.

“Language, Tony.” Bruce said, but the rebuke was hollow.

Darcy looked up from where she and Loki were reading by the window. “Hey dudes. Nice work!”

“You did this?” Clint waved a hand at the feast.

“Yeah. I know the big guy eats like, twelve boxes of Poptarts a day, and I figured some of you had to have similar metabolisms. I charged it all to Stark, by the way. Hope that’s cool.”

“Darcy, if I wasn’t in a loving, committed relationship I would kiss you on the mouth right now.” Tony smirked, pouring himself a huge drink.

The others didn’t bother taking off their uniforms, falling on the food. Steve’s shield ended up leaning against the leg of his chair as he hoed into a loaf of garlic bread with both hands. Loki sat, picking a bit more politely than the adults as Darcy poured red creaming soda for them both.

“So you saw the fight?” Tony asked between bites.

“Yeah, full surround sound and everything.”

“What did you think, brother?”

Loki smiled despite the uncertainty he felt towards Thor. “I have never seen Mjölnir’s magic. It was marvellous.”

The god dropped his voice, leaning in. “And Lady Darcy?”

He glanced at the girl as she took a huge spoonful of ice cream. “I think she can be trusted.”

Natasha and Darcy were talking about one of the moves she’d used on a Doombot, a combination she’d picked up kickboxing, and the redhead was smiling more warmly than usual. In fact all the Avengers seemed sort of flattered by Darcy’s enthusiastic praise, and they were certainly grateful for the food. Thor caught Tony’s eye and nodded slightly.

“So Darce, you interested in hanging out with Lokes?”

The boy sucked in a breath as everyone turned to look at her. What if she said no?

“If he’s okay with it.”

“Loki?” Thor asked gently.

“I should like to get to know the Lady Darcy better.”

“Great! There’s an empty guest floor between my penthouse and Natasha’s floor. It was always meant to be for Thor but now I’m thinking it might be better if you and Loki share. That way you’re together if we have to duck out for a night mission.”

“Is that okay, Loki?” Natasha asked, “You can stay with Steve if you prefer.”

“No. The Man of Iron’s argument is logical.”

“Then I think you two should help me pick out your new furniture – after I take a soak.”

 

Loki had been raised a prince, and while his orders were usually followed, his opinions meant very little. He commanded a certain level of control of respect, but it was within a very strict framework of expected behaviour. The day before, when they’d told him he was a Jotunn, he’d been certain his wishes would never count for anything every again. Who would listen to a frost giant? Who would care what he thought? But now Tony was firing off a million questions a second, asking what he wanted and what he liked, making suggestions but never forcing them on Loki. Even having Lady Darcy stay had been his choice in the end. It did not make sense.

“So I’m thinking if we rush them on delivery we can have you both set up by tonight.” Tony flicked through the windows on his Starkpad.

“What about my stuff?” she asked, “It’s all back at the dorm.”

“Already on its way. It’ll be here in the morning. Jarvis, have someone bring up some pyjamas and a toothbrush for Darcy – you got a favourite colour?”

“Blue.”

“Blue it is. There’s some paperwork for you to fill out – standard HR stuff, health care package, confidentiality agreement. Jarvis, give Miss Lewis full access to my expense accounts and communications, and she’s free to go anywhere in the Tower the rest of the team can.”

He wandered off muttering about 401k accounts and Darcy turned to Loki with a sigh.

“Wow, that guy runs on high voltage, huh?”

“I have never seen him do anything else.”

“So what do you want to do? I think everyone else is napping and finding their happy places. Maybe we could watch a movie or something?”

“The Lady Natasha helped me select some Midgardian games from your FAO Schwartz. Perhaps you could teach me to play?”

“Sure thing. Lead the way.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days followed the same pattern. Loki would rise early, go down to the gym to practice with Nat and Clint, then return to his floor for breakfast with Darcy. Afterwards he spent some time in Tony’s workshop or Bruce’s lab or the classroom they’d set up for him. Sometimes Darcy sat in on those lessons, but more often she worked on her own studies. She had explained it as something akin to what the Allfather’s advisors did, and he understood the importance of that.

After lessons he had lunch on the communal floor with whoever was around at the time. The afternoon Darcy had cheerfully announced was ‘playtime’ (“Because you can’t work yourself to death, Lokes. You’re only gonna be a kid for what, three hundred years? Better make the most of it.”). They’d play games or watch movies, or even just read to each other. One day Clint gathered everyone up for a game of ‘laser tag’ that had lasted six hours and trashed three of the Tower’s floors, thanks to Tony’s fiddling with the equipment.

Dinner he took with Thor. It was the only thing the prince insisted on, and since Loki was avoiding him the rest of the time he didn’t want to seem completely unreasonable by refusing Thor this one meal. He would not tolerate much in the way of conversation though, sticking to what they’d both done that day and how he was getting along with everyone.

And after dinner Loki would get ready for bed and Darcy would tuck him in, and then he’d stare at the ceiling and list all the things wrong with him until he was so exhausted he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

*****

Darcy pawed through the communal pantry with a sigh.

“Jarvis, you sure we don’t have any mini marshmallows?”

“Not that I am aware of, miss. Shall I send out for some?”

“Yes. Definitely.”

“Hey,” Clint said as he came in and headed straight for the fridge, “How’s it goin’?”

“Taking a study break. All those little lines make my eyes funny after awhile.”

“Where’s Lokes?”

“With Tony, trying to explain how scrying works.”

“Huh. You guys should get out – you’ve been cooped up in the Tower what, a week now?”

“I suggested it, but the last time Lokes went anywhere he came back and found out he was adopted. I think he’d rather stay in.”

Clint frowned. “Has he talked to you about it?”

She shook her head. “We’re getting along but he won’t tell me anything real and I don’t push.”

“Thor says he’s still not speaking to him.” He took a huge swig straight from the juice bottle.

“It’s gonna take him some time, dude. Imagine if you suddenly found out you were like...a sea beast. You’d have trouble wrapping your head around it.”

“Yeah, I know. I just worry if we let him stew on it...”

“He’ll get stuck in one way of thinking. Maybe. We’ve been watching lots of kid’s movies about ‘being who you are’ lately but I don’t know if the message is sinking in.”

He sighed and closed the fridge again.

“You know, I’m surprised you care. From what I heard you’ve got the most reason to hate Loki, and here you are worrying about his peace of mind.”

“I’m not heartless, Lewis. He’s a child. He shouldn’t have to deal with all that self-loathing shit adults get for like four hundred years, minimum.”

She kissed his cheek. “You lovable sucker.”

“Hey now, that’s harassment.”

“Which part, the kiss or the implication you’re a nice guy?”

“Both.”

Darcy threw him a wink. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

He smirked as she sauntered out of the kitchen. “About that being cooped up thing...if Loki won’t go out with you, I will.”

“I might take you up on that.”

 

Loki had just finished changing after his morning shower when Darcy knocked.

“You decent?”

“I am, Lady Darcy.”

She stuck her head in. “Good. Get dressed. We’re sneaking out.”

“Sneaking out?” he frowned.

“Yeah. No Thor, just us. There’s this really old bookshop I wanted to show you, and I thought we’d check out the library while we’re at it.”

“The library?” Loki could never say no to books; he could feel his hands twitching eagerly already.

“Yeah. So put on something Midgardian and meet me by the elevator.”

She closed the door and he looked down at his tunic and trousers. He could just change the bottom half if he put something over the top. He grabbed some jeans and a dark black leather jacket out of his cupboard and pulled them on.

Darcy had her handbag and sunglasses by the time he reached the elevator.

“Ready? We’ve just got one quick stop to make.”

“A stop?”

“We need a driver.”

“You cannot drive?”

“I can but I don’t have a car, and there’s no chance I’m putting you in a cab. Don’t stress, I’ve got the perfect guy in mind.”

They rode down a few floors and Darcy stepped out, tugging Loki with her.

“Two seconds, kiddo.”

She headed deeper into the apartment, following the sound of running water. She traced it to the main bedroom ensuite, pushing the door open silently. Still, it didn’t surprised her when Clint glanced over his shoulder and gaped.

“Darce? What the hell!”

“I’m taking Loki out and I know Rogers will spank me if we don’t take a guard. You coming?”

“Sure, give me a minute to rinse.”

She didn’t move, leaning on the door frame with her arms folded. He arched a brow.

“You mind?”

“Not at all.”

“You know, this is getting to be a habit with you.” Clint smirked and turned, giving her the full view.

“Not half bad, Barton.”

“Glad you think so.”

“Meet us at the elevator, and step to it.”

 

“You know Thor’s gonna be pissed we didn’t tell him we were going, right?” Clint muttered as he came up behind Darcy.

She shrugged, watching Loki sift through a shelf of atlases. “I can deal with Thor. Look how happy he is.”

It was true, Loki was staring at the giant shelves like they were made of candy, fingers tracing the spines as he read the titles. Clint smiled.

“The kid would probably line his entire room with books if he could.”

“Why shouldn’t he? Tony won’t mind.”

Loki wandered over to a section on mythology, pulling out pretty much every book they had on Norse gods. Clint and Darcy exchanged a glance.

“Is this a good idea?”

“Most of it’s probably bullshit anyway.”

“Yeah but he won’t know that.” Clint grimaced.

Darcy clenched her jaw and walked over, crouching next to him. “Hey dude, whatcha got?”

“These volumes claim to tell the stories of Asgard.”

“Yeah but they’re sort of fiction. They’re based off what humans said a thousand years ago, so...”

“Some things are true. Thor is here called god of thunder, and I-” his voice broke, “I am called trickster.”

“It’s like Darce said, Lokes. The people who wrote those books had no idea Asgard existed or that you were a real person. If they got anything right, it’s pretty much pure dumb luck.”

They both held their breath for a moment but he nodded.

“They are like the gossip told about the court then. Half lies and half imagination.”

“Yeah. It’s like, have you seen any of our tabloid magazines? They write all this stuff about celebrities and sometimes it’s true but most of the time it’s not.”

“Why do they allow such garbage to be printed then?” he frowned.

“Beats me. Freedom of speech or some crap.”

Loki didn’t really know what she was talking about but he nodded, stroking an illustration of Thor. The hair was wrong but somehow they’d captured his brother’s bounding energy in the black lines. There was a picture of him too, or at least of what the humans thought grown-up him looked like. That Loki had a carefree smile, his eyes promising mischief.

“I have been to Midgard before, yes?” he looked up.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Then there are pictures? Video, perhaps.”

“Of what you looked like?” Darcy’s voice had gotten really high and strained.

“Yes.”

“Sure.”

“May I see them?”

It was like blaring alarms going off in Clint’s head. What the hell were they supposed to do with that minefield of a question? Thor had been very clear he didn’t want Loki reminded of his crimes or burdened with the knowledge of what he’d done. This was supposed to be a _fresh_ start, guilt-free and easy. But how could he say no without making the god suspicious?

“How about I get you one when we get back to the Tower?”

Loki nodded and started putting the books back. Darcy grabbed Clint’s elbow and tugged him out of earshot.

“Oh my god, I thought my heart was gonna blow right out of my chest!”

“I know what you mean.”

“Are you really gonna show him?”

He shrugged. “There has to be at least one picture where he’s not terrifying or crazy, right?”

 

Thor smiled as he entered the kitchen. Loki was already at the table watching Darcy cook something called ‘mac and cheese’. He was suspicious anything tasty could come in a box of powders and packaging.

“Good evening, brother.”

“Good evening Thor.”

“How fared your day?”

“Good.” He glanced at Darcy. Sneaking out meant you couldn’t tell anyone, right? He wasn’t going to get his companions in trouble if he could help it.

“What do you have there?” Thor pointed at the paper clasped in his hand, desperately trying for some kind of conversation.

Loki held up the photo Clint had printed for him. It had been taken from Jarvis’ archives, a screenshot from Loki and Tony’s face-off in the Tower. The god was standing with his arms behind his back near the window and there was nothing to suggest he wasn’t just paying a friendly visit.

“Where did you get this?” Thor blanched, fingers shaking as he took the photo.

“I asked the Hawk for it.”

“And you allowed this?” Thor bellowed at Darcy.

She jumped, dropping her spatula. “Dude!”

“What is the matter, Thor?” Loki frowned, “It is only a picture.”

Darcy gave him a death stare. Thor’s anger faded quickly as he fought for an answer that wasn’t completely transparent.

“Nothing is wrong, brother. I merely thought it unwise to show you your former self. I had thought it would upset you, but I understand your curiosity.”

“Dinner’s ready!” Darcy chipped in, carrying the bowl over to the table and vanishing into her room with her own portion so they could be alone.

“It does not upset me, Thor. In fact it makes it easier to separate the two images of myself in my head. This Loki was angry, befuddled. He did the things that led to my return.”

“And you, brother?”

“I too am befuddled but I know not what to do about it.”

Thor picked up his fork uncertainly, toying with the pasta. “Would it help to speak to Mother about it?”

Loki pouted at his plate. “I don’t know.”

“Would you object to her presence?”

He considered it a moment. “No.”

“I shall let her know. Perhaps she can bring you some books from home.”

“Perhaps.”

*****

Loki slowly woke, aware that someone was touching his head. Gentle hands stroked his hair and as he grew more and more alert he froze, unsure if there was a threat.

“Hush, Loki. It is only me.”

Frigga’s voice was too familiar and comforting for him to stay tense, his body relaxing without even thinking. He opened his eyes. She was sitting on the bed beside him. There was a pile of books on the bedside table, their binding worn and old.

“I did not expect Odin to allow you to remove the actual library texts.” He said stiffly.

“He loves you, Loki. He wants you to have everything you need.”

“It is kind of him.”

He sat up, looking around. “May I have a moment to dress? We can converse over breakfast.”

“Whatever you think best, dear. I shall await you in the common room.”

Frigga kissed his head and walked into the main living area. Darcy was taking down a box of cereal, still in her oversized sleeping shirt, scratching the back of her head with a yawn. She almost choked on it when she saw Frigga.

“Uh, hi.”

“Greetings. You are the Midgardian who befriended Thor during his banishment?”

“That’s me. I guess you’re his mum?”

“Frigga.”

“Cool. Um, Cheerios?”

“I shall trust your judgement.”

Darcy poured three bowls and set them on the table before pausing.

“Do you guys need some privacy? I can eat in my room.”

“I think we should leave that up to Loki.”

The god’s bedroom door opened and he walked in with his hair newly combed, wearing his Asgardian clothes. There was a book hugged to his chest and he set it on the table before sitting.

“Lokes, you want some alone time with your mum?”

“You may stay, Darcy. I think if you are to be my caretaker there are things you should know.”

“Oh. That makes sense. I guess your anatomy works a little differently, huh? Might be handy later.”

He topped his bowl up with milk, offering it to Frigga sullenly.

“Would you like to start some simple illusion spells today? I can show you how to construct a semblance-”

“What of frost magic?” Loki looked up.

“Pardon?”

“I am a Jotunn. They have some command over ice. Can I learn that?”

“I suppose. I am not equipped to teach you though-”

“Is that why my former self was so adept at magic?” his eyes burned into hers, “Because I am not Aesir, because I am fashioned otherwise?”

Frigga set her hands in her lap. “I do not know. Odin is Aesir, and he has mastered the ways of seiðr.”

“It must be a terrifying prospect. Monsters that can be taught to use the charms and enchantments of Vanaheim.”

“You are not a monster, Loki, you are our son.”

“I am a frost giant! And nothing else.”

 

The silence that followed was crisp and cutting like sleet. Darcy cleared her throat, fidgeting with her spoon.

“Your cereal’s getting soggy.”

When that did nothing to break the staring competition between the two gods she placed a hand over Loki’s. He flinched but she pressed down so he couldn’t pull away.

“Lokes, I know I’m new at all this but your mum seems pretty smart. I don’t think she’d be here if she thought you were a monster. And even though I haven’t known you that long, I don’t think you are either.”

“I am only here because I committed unforgivable crimes. How can either of you think I am anything less than a villain?”

“Loki, please. You’re not that person. We’re trying to help you see that.” Frigga reached a hand towards him but he moved away.

“I suppose Laufey may have regretted abandoning me when he saw what I was capable of. Perhaps I made him proud at least.”

“Laufey is dead.” Frigga’s mouth tightened.

“What?” he frowned.

“Helblindi is king now. And he seeks no quarrel with Asgard. In fact I think he’d like to meet you.”

“No. Absolutely not.” Loki shook his head.

“There is so much I do not know about the Jotnar that he could teach you. Perhaps you would see that not all Jotunns are as you imagine them to be.”

“I will not set one foot in Jotunheim – nor Asgard. It has been made quite clear that I am not safe there.”

“I would protect you.”

“I do not want your protection!”

“Okay!” Darcy held up her hands, “Lokes obviously isn’t comfortable with the idea of a day trip to meet his other brother. But maybe we could find a compromise. Is there a way you could get the information from Helblindi without being face to face?”

“I do not know if the Jotnar keep any kind of record,” Frigga said slowly, “But if Loki has questions I could convey them to the king and bring back his answers.”

“I do not want anything from him, or from you.” The boy pouted.

“Lokes, you feel that way now, but we don’t know how this is gonna affect you as you get older. You might need to know it down the track.”

He inhaled angrily and folded his arms, but his face was resigned. “I suppose. Unless Mother can recall any issues I may face?”

“I am not an expert.”

“Fine. Ask Helblindi to send word of anything I must prepare for. But do not give him any hope of being reconciled with me.”

“If that is what you want.”

“And I would like a lesson in illusions, if you will deign to teach the frost king’s bastard.”

“Loki-”

“Well?”

Frigga sighed. “I’ll teach you anything you like.”

 

Darcy would normally have been super psyched to see actual magic but she got a major icky vibe at the thought of intruding on Frigga and Loki. Besides, magic seemed like something you needed to concentrate on, and she did _not_ want to be responsible for something getting loose in the Tower.

“Jarvis, will you make sure to record them so I can go over it later?”

“It is part of my core functions, Miss Lewis.”

“Great. Where’s Clint?”

“Agent Barton is not in the building at present.”

“Damn. Let me know if he shows?”

“Certainly.”

She figured she might as well get some study done, pulling up a recording of her latest lecture and popping in her earbuds. She was soon caught up in taking notes and flicking through the slides, so much so that she didn’t notice Jarvis calling her name until the lights started flickering.

“What the hell?”

“Miss Lewis, there is a situation in the other room.”

“What kind of situation?”

“Master Loki has locked himself in his room and refuses to come out.”

“Where’s Frigga?”

“Attempting to reason with him.”

“Is he okay?”

There was a pause. “He is quite distressed.”

Darcy put her books aside and jumped up, hurrying into the main room. Frigga was knocking softly on Loki’s door, head against the wood.

“Loki? Loki please, let me in.”

“What happened?”

She looked almost relieved to see Darcy. “We were playing with some illusions and he was doing well. I thought we were getting along but then he started to ask questions about Odin’s spell to hide his true appearance. He wanted me to show him how it was done and I…I didn’t know what to do.”

“You showed him.”

“I thought it might have been a sign he was starting to accept things.”

“Hey, understandable. You just want him to be okay. And you might be right about his curiosity being a good step.”

“Please, Lady Darcy. I can see that he trusts you. Will you try to calm him?”

Frigga moved aside and Darcy knocked on the door.

“Lokes? Loki, you wanna talk?”

“No!”

“Hey, that’s fine. We don’t have to talk. Want me to come in?”

He didn’t answer. Darcy shrugged and sat, leaning against the door. “That’s cool too. How about I just tell you a story?”

Frigga glanced at her anxiously but then a very small voice replied.

“What story?”

“A story about Iron Man and how he kicked this evil kidnapper’s butt.”

 

If Darcy had a talent it was talking (and possibly her boobs, but mainly the talking). She gave him a full rundown on Tony and Obadiah, and then Steve and HYDRA, and then as much as she could about Thor without getting into all kinds of fucked up complicated stuff. Frigga had long since taken a seat but she seemed just as interested, watching Darcy with a very thoughtful expression that made the girl want to blush. _As if a queen could be interested in anything I have to say!_

She was winding down a brief child-friendly history of the Hulk when she decided it had been long enough.

“Hey Lokes, you hungry?”

“No.”

“Well can I come in? I’d feel a lot better if I knew you were okay.”

“I am fine.”

“Please? Just me, Loki.”

There was a sniff and then the door opened and she almost fell backwards on top of the boy. Loki caught her as she grabbed the door frame and together they got her upright.

“My apologies.”

“Don’t worry about it. So is it cool if I come in?”

He glanced at Frigga. “I suppose.”

Darcy stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, walking over to perch on the edge of the bed. She patted the mattress and he climbed up next to her.

“Your mum told me you were practicing illusions. Wanna show me some?”

He made a face. “It is difficult.”

“That’s okay. Whatever you can do would be wicked. I mean, I’m no magic wiz am I?”

He smiled at her shyly and held up his hand. He frowned in concentration, the air above his palm seeming to turn slowly. There were bursts of light and then more movement and gradually a picture formed, the outline seemingly pulled right from the nothingness until he held a golden apple.

“No way! That’s freakin’ sweet.”

“It is one of Idunn’s.”

“Oh yeah? Does it do anything cool?”

“It helps the Aesir stay young far beyond the time other races begin to wither and age.”

“I should get me one of those.”

He giggled. “You _are_ young, Lady Darcy.”

“But I won’t be forever, unlike some lucky guys.” She tickled him.

Loki laughed and squirmed out of her reach. “You truly liked it?”

“Yeah, it was really well done. Looked fresh off the tree.”

“You flatter me.” His smile wavered.

 

She nudged him. “I don’t waste my compliments on people who don’t deserve them. You’re smart, Lokes. I mean you spent what, a couple hours working on that? And you’ve already got it down. Imagine what you’ll be able to do after a few more lessons.”

Loki pouted.

“I get that you’re feeling pretty betrayed right now. But Frigga does love you and she wants to spend time with you, and she’s got a lot to offer. If you let her I’m sure she’ll have you creating whole bushels of apples in no time.”

“She is a most adept sorceress,” He looked down at his lap, “But she should not impart her teachings to an enemy of Asgard.”

“Is that what you are?”

“I am Jotunn.”

“From what I hear, they’re putting those old grudges behind them. Seems silly for you to pick them up.”

“Lady Darcy, you have not seen what I am. You only see this pretence of the Allfather’s,” he said tearfully, “If you knew what I was, what it meant…you would not want me to embrace it.”

“Lokes, it sounds to me like you haven’t had much to do with the Jotunns, right?”

He nodded.

“Then how do you know what being one means any more than I do?”

“The Aesir say-”

“The Aesir are full of shit. Odin lied to you about being adopted. Why should you believe anything those people have to say about it? Especially since they’re only outsiders looking in. The Aesir do not have a monopoly on making judgements based on race, you know.”

He sniffed and looked up at her. “You think so?”

“You’re worrying about stuff that’s probably not even true. Seems like you’re smarter than that.”

“What do you suggest?”

“Meet with Helblindi.”

“No.” he shook his head vehemently.

“You don’t have to go to Jotunheim. We’ll find a way to bring him here.”

“What?” he gaped, “You would invite a frost giant into your realm?”

“Yeah. You might have noticed we’re not big on the prejudice. And besides, we’re living in a tower full of superheroes.  They can handle it if things go downhill.”

Loki blinked. “He would not come. Certainly not alone, and not for my sake.”

“You don’t know that. Thor said that there was an option to send you to live with him, right? The guy must be at least a little interested in meeting you.”

Loki twiddled his thumbs. “I do not know if I am brave enough for that.”

“I’ll come with if you like. If he sets a toe out of line I’ll give him my best glare.”

She demonstrated and Loki smiled.

“I shall think about it.”

“Good. Now how about we go outside and you and Frigga can keep on with the apples?”

He scowled. “I do not have the patience for any more illusions today.”

“I know the skin thing weirded you out, but you did make her show you.”

He stuck out his lip at her and she just quirked a brow.

“Very well. I shall thank her for the lesson.”

“That’s my champ.”

Loki got up and opened the door, crossing to where Frigga was waiting. She sat up expectantly as he approached.

“I apologise for my reaction, Mother. I am grateful for your time.”

“There is no need to be sorry, Loki. I understand.”

“May we continue?”

“Of course.”

 

It was late afternoon before Frigga glanced outside and grimaced. “I must be going.”

Loki’s face fell. “Of course. Odin will be expecting you.”

“When would you like me to return?”

“Whenever suits you.”

“Shall we say two days?”

Loki glanced at Darcy sitting at the table. “If that is alright?”

“Course. Lokes, you wanna talk to your mum about what we discussed or do you want me to do it?”

“I would prefer if you would.”

“Sure. Why don’t you give us a minute?”

He nodded, heading for his room. Once the door was closed Frigga turned to her with a curious look.

“Is there any chance you can convince Helblindi to come here?”

“What?”

“To see Loki, explain a few things.”

“Such a thing is unheard of – no frost giant has set foot on Midgard in a thousand years.”

“Okay, you guys might need to stop throwing the ‘frost giant’ word around. I don’t think it helps.”

Frigga made a face. “Odin will not approve.”

“Screw Odin. No offence but he’s not the one down here trying to smooth over his mistake.”

The queen smiled wryly. “I think you were an excellent choice to watch over my son.”

Darcy blushed. “Um, thanks.”

“I will talk to Odin, and to Helblindi if possible, but I can make no promises.”

“I get it. Anything I should watch out for with all this?” she waved a hand at the magic books.

“He will need to be supervised, though I am not sure what you could do in the event something went wrong. Perhaps encourage him to read only, and wait for my visits to put it into practice.”

‘Theory first, right.”

Frigga stood and rounded the table, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“Thank you, Lady Darcy. Whatever you need Asgard will grant you, so long as it is in my power to give.”

She swept into Loki’s room, leaving the girl staring at her textbooks.

“Huh.”

*****

“Hey Lokes,” Darcy said when he emerged from his room the next morning, “Good sleep?”

“Tolerable.”

“Great. Say hi to Clint and Nat for me.”

He paused by the kitchen counter, watching her mix waffle batter for a moment.

“Lady Darcy, what is your proficiency at combat?”

“Uh, non-existent apart from the tasering.”

“That will not do.”

“Says who?”

“It is my understanding Stark and Thor engaged you to watch me because it is too risky to leave me unattended.”

“Yeah, we’re not big on child abandonment these days.”

“How do you expect to be of any use if you cannot defend me during an attack?”

She scowled. “Hey, I might not be a kickass fighter but I’m smart and stuff!”

“Perhaps you should accompany me in my morning training.”

“What? Me, working with you and the others?”

“Yes. I think it wise – in fact, I insist.”

“I’m not exactly the most coordinated girl on the planet, Lokes.”

“I am certain the Hawk would find something to teach you.” He said innocently.

Darcy’s eyes narrowed. “Are you playing matchmaker right now?”

“I have no idea what that is. I simply think it unacceptable that you should be charged with my care and yet completely helpless.”

“Fine,” Darcy put down her spoon, “I’ll come to stupid training with you.”

“Thank you. I shall wait for you to change.”

“If I even have anything resembling workout gear.” She huffed, headed for her bedroom.

“I am certain you’ll find something.” He smirked.

 

Clint and Natasha had just finished stretching when the doors opened and Loki walked in, Darcy close behind.

“Hey,” he frowned, “What’s up?”

“According to the little prince here,” she scowled at Loki, “I need to learn some self-defence in case of emergencies.”

“You should.” Nat shrugged.

“God, gang up on me why don’t ya?”

“You have any experience? Anything, karate, fencing, judo?” Clint raised his brows.

“Dude, I’ve never even done aerobics.”

“Alright. How about Nat…” he trailed off at the look she shot him, “Okay, I’ll start you off with a warm-up. Lokes and Tasha can practice their knifework.”

“Go easy on me Barton.” She grimaced, walking over to his mat.

“I’ll do my best.” He winked.

“Oh no, none of that,” Natasha shook her head, “This is serious business.”

“Yes Mother.” He rolled his eyes.

Natasha and Loki retrieved a set of blunt practice knives from the equipment locker, squaring off across the floor. Darcy swung her arms idly at her sides.

“So what first?”

“First we work on your flexibility and your strength.”

“Push-ups?” she groaned.

“Hundreds.”

“Bastard.”

“Hey, you’ll thank me later. Then we’ll do basic stuff, how to fall properly, how to break a hold, that sort of thing. You’re kinda short – no offence – so I’ll teach you how to work with that.”

“So by the time we’re finished I’ll be like a lean, mean fightin’ machine?”

He laughed. “Maybe. You’ll be able to put up a bit of a fight at least.”

“Still pretty cool though.”

“Okay, sit with your feet apart and lean forward onto your hands.”

Darcy settled on the mat and spread her legs, leaning over. Clint snorted.

“That it?”

“We’re not all made of rubber, okay!”

“Here.” He crouched, pressing her forwards with a hand on her back.

“Ow!”

“If it’s comfortable you’re not actually stretching anything. Relax. Breathe through it.”

His hand trailed down to her hip and Darcy looked over her shoulder at him.

“Serious business, remember?”

“I tend not to take anything too seriously – you should have noticed that by now.”

“You just watch out. When you’re not looking I’ll get Nat to teach me how to kick your ass.”

“Good luck. Bend further.”

“What!”

 

After two hours Darcy was sore, sweaty and had fallen on her ass more times than she could count. She stood, swiping an arm over her brow.

“Sweet Jesus, how long do you guys spend down here?”

“You gotta stay in shape. It can mean the difference between coming out on the other side of a mission alive and coming out in a body bag.”

She turned to watch Nat and Loki while she caught her breath. The two were both incredibly agile to the point where she hated their guts, flipping around the mat. The knives flashed past their bodies as they twisted, fighting in close. Loki’s size restricted his reach but it made him a smaller target, and Nat had to adjust her usual style to something looser.

“Ready for another go?” Clint clapped his hands.

“No, no way – I think I’m gonna hurl.”

“Alright, we’ll call time. For today. I expect you back here at six tomorrow with Lokes.”

“What are you, some kind of sadist?”

“Wanna find out?” he waggled his brows.

“Right now all I wanna do is pass out in my bath tub and drown so I can’t feel my muscles anymore.”

“Aw, poor Darce. How about this – you go upstairs, take that soak and try not to drown. I’ll keep an eye on Lokes.”

“Wow. That would be so amazing.”

“And then later when you’ve recovered, maybe we can put Thor on babysitting duty and go out for a drink?”

She smirked up at him. “I see those ulterior motives. Bein’ all helpful and considerate so I’ll take pity on you.”

“Pity!”

“Alright Barton. Pretty yourself up – you’re takin’ me somewhere nice.”

“Yes ma’am.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Lokes?”

The boy looked up from his book and smiled.

“You look lovely.”

“Thanks,” Darcy tapped a hand against her leg, “Ready to go?”

Loki grabbed a handful of texts and she held up a finger.

“Uh uh. It’s movie night. You’ve got plenty of time to study tomorrow.”

“But there was a description of therianthropic spells I-”

“Lokes, you’re going through those books like crazy. Save the therianthropy for another day and go have some fun.”

He pouted but put them down, following her to the elevator. The god kept his arms crossed sulkily all the way to the common floor but the tension left his muscles when he saw the array of sweets spread over the dining table.

“Okay, try not to OD on sugar.” Darcy squeezed his shoulder and waved him on.

“I am not sure what that means but I will endeavour not to make myself ill, Lady Darcy.”

“That’s a start.”

The doors closed and he headed straight for the table, eying off the colourful goodies, unsure what to try first.

“My recommendation is the marshmallows.”

He glanced up as Bruce came over and started heaping the fluffy confections into a bowl.

“Marshmallows?” Loki frowned, “Are these not a plant?”

“I think they used to make them out of sap, but nowadays we use a lot more syrup and gelatine.”

Loki picked one up, testing its squishy consistency between his fingers before popping the whole thing in his mouth. His lips curled up gleefully.

“It is exceedingly sweet but the texture is a thing unheard of.”

“Here, try the liquorice. It comes from a plant too.”

Loki took a bite of the long black rope and screwed up his face thoughtfully for a moment.

“They are very different.”

“But good?”

“Definitely good.”

“Here, this is sherbet.”

Loki took the offered spoonful of white powder and tilted his head speculatively. “Are you not a healer?”

“I am.”

“And yet you encourage me to indulge.”

Bruce smiled. “A little bit won’t hurt.”

Loki’s expression was the very definition of mischievous. “If my physician prescribes it.”

 

Nat walked into the communal dining room to find Bruce and Loki on the floor surrounded by empty boxes and foil wrappers. The god had chocolate smeared around his mouth and Bruce was covered from eyebrows to collar with traces of white sherbet dust. They were giggling and handing each other things to try, both slightly twitchy from the sugar high. She put her hands on her hips and sighed.

“You are supposed to be a good influence.”

They both froze, turning their heads so slowly it barely counted as motion.

“Nat! Uh, I was just showing Loki some of the traditional Midgardian candy-”

“Lady Natasha, healer Bruce was merely educating me-”

She raised a finger and they both fell silent.

“Go get cleaned up, and no more until you’ve had some real food.”

“Yes, my lady.” Loki hung his head.

“I’ll help.” Bruce started gathering up the rubbish.

“Brother!” Thor swept in from the elevator, “What has happened to you?”

“An exploration of Midgardian cuisine.” Nat said, her voice full of amusement despite her straight face.

“Ah, have you discovered the miraculous Poptarts yet? They are a great achievement.”

“Perhaps you can show me.” Loki said, the words faltering in his throat.

Thor blinked in surprise and beamed. “I would be honoured!”

“How about for now you just take him in the kitchen to wash that chocolate off, ‘kay?” Natasha nodded at the mess.

“Of course. Come, brother.”

Loki followed him into the kitchen. Thor lifted him onto the edge of the counter, running the water as he searched for a cloth.

“Mother is coming again tomorrow.”

The blond raised his brows, gently dabbing at the brown smear on his cheeks. “I hear you have been practicing your magic together.”

“Yes. But I was hoping...I was wondering if you would join us on a walk through that Midgardian park we visited before. I think Mother would like it.”

Thor smiled. “A splendid idea.”

Loki ducked his head as his brother finished cleaning his hands and face. When he was done the big man leaned down and kissed his brow.

“Shall we rejoin our companions?”

Loki nodded and the god set him on his feet, the two of them walking into the lounge to find the team sitting around the remnants of the lolly feast and a bunch of open pizza boxes. Tony patted the space on the couch next to him.

“Over here Lokes. You get to help me pick entertainment.”

Thor claimed an armchair and a whole pizza and Loki climbed up into the gap between Tony and Steve.

“What are we in the mood for?” the billionaire asked.

“Something light.” Bruce suggested.

“Something _appropriate_.” Steve said sharply.

“Hey, I’ve got plenty of kids’ movies. Hulk loves them.”

Bruce blushed as Tony opened the folder, scanning through the files inside.

“How about something old school? The Labyrinth?”

“What is this Labyrinth about?” Loki asked.

“This girl has to find her way through the goblin king’s maze to his palace. Lots of magic and puppets, you’ll love it.”

“Lokes, would you mind fetching that bowl of strawberries from the main fridge for me?” Nat said casually.

“One moment, Lady Nastasha.”

She watched silently until he’d left the room, then turned on Tony.

 

“Are you insane?” the redhead hissed.

“What?”

“A kid who hates their younger brother and a baby stolen by an evil king. This is what you consider appropriate?”

“You said child-friendly!”

Thor paled. “Friend Stark, I am not sure such fare suits my brother’s current state of mind.”

“He’s a smart kid, he knows the difference between reality and fiction.” Tony scoffed.

“Does he?” Steve raised a brow, “Because the frost giant tales are just stories and he certainly takes those to heart.”

“Fine. What do you suggest then, Stars ‘n’ Bars?”

“How about the Wizard of Oz?”

“A magical charlatan and a villain with colourful skin - oh yeah, that’s a step in the right direction.”

“What about Pocahontas?” Bruce asked, “It’s about accepting different people.”

They looked at each other for a moment. Tony raised the remote.

“Any objections?”

“Sounds fine to me.” Steve shrugged.

Loki walked in with the strawberries and a pint of choc chip cookie dough, handing the fruit to Natasha. She smiled.

“Thanks. We just decided on a movie.”

The god wiggled back into his spot and opened the ice cream container. Tony leaned in.

“Got another spoon?”

The boy frowned. “I did not think.”

The engineer started getting up. “Hey, that’s cool. JARVIS can start the movie and I’ll grab one-”

Loki seized his sleeve, tugging the man back onto the couch. He held out a hand, squinting in concentration.

“Loki?” Thor pursed his lips worriedly.

Green light filled his palm and zigzagged in a long thin pattern, stretching until it cleared away and he was holding a dessert spoon.

“Wow.” Bruce whistled.

“Is it an illusion?” Steve leaned closer, hands hovering above the utensil like he wanted to touch.

“No, it is real. I conjured it from the kitchen.”

“Nice work.” Nat raised her brows.

Tony picked it up carefully, turning it in the light. He glanced at the god and dug out a huge scoop, shoving the ice cream in his mouth.

“Thanks. Any chance you can fetch me a drink too?”

“Tony!”

“Joking, joking! Come on, it’s starting.”

*****

Darcy rested back against the mirrored wall as Clint stepped into the elevator.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

“Lokes taken care of?” he leaned against the opposite wall, leisurely punching the button for the garage.

“He’s got a team of super babysitters, I think he’ll be okay.”

“You know, they’re not all as responsible as they’re made out to be.” He smirked.

“They seem to be doin’ okay so far.”

“It’s new for us.” He shrugged, looking at the ceiling.

“No way – they don’t give you childrearing classes at SHIELD?” she mock-gasped.

“It’s not a part of the core training.” Clint smirked.

The doors opened and they stepped into the dark private parking, their footsteps echoing off Tony’s favourite cars. She spotted Steve’s bike. The rest of the Avengers didn’t really do cars – Nat said they were too obvious a target, Bruce wasn’t a fan of road rage and Thor just used his hammer. She was slightly curious about how Clint felt on the subject.

“So you’re brave.”

“Brave?”

“Facing Manhattan traffic.”

“Don’t worry – I know some great shortcuts.”

He held up a set of keys and clicked the alarm, a chirp answering two rows over. They walked past the Ferraris and Porches to a classic Mustang, the paint as purple as Hulk’s pants, the chrome shining like the day it was made.

“Wow. You clearly aren’t worried about being discreet. Or gas prices.”

“This is my baby,” Clint patted the hood as he opened the door for her, “I brought it with me from the circus, kept it stored all through training and my first missions.”

“Does she have a name?” Darcy raised a brow with a snicker.

“What am I, some kind of weirdo?”

“Yes.”

He poked his tongue at her and climbed in, starting the engine. She had to admit it was a good, healthy purr.

“Alright. I’m starting to get the car thing.”

He flashed a grin at her. “You haven’t even seen her in action yet.”

They pulled out of the carpark and Darcy whooped, the big car manoeuvring smoother and faster than she’d expected. They ducked out into traffic and Clint turned east.

“Are you gonna tell me where we’re going?”

“Little place I know. Very exclusive.”

“Sounds good.”

“I always find it peaceful.”

“Not too peaceful, I hope.” She winked at him.

“Darce, with you around there’s no such thing.”

 

Loki was quiet for most of the movie but his eyes were huge as they followed Pocahontas and John across the screen, his feet kicking against the couch during the songs. Tony thought he saw Thor hide a sniffle at the end and drowned his answering snort in the last of the ice cream. The lights came up and he paused the credits.

“What did you think?”

“From what I have studied of your American history, the Indians and the Europeans were more hostile than this film indicates.”

Tony’s expression turned distinctly uncomfortable. “Yeah, they were. That’s what happens when you have two groups with opposing wants and needs trying to live in the same place.”

Loki went quiet and thoughtful, gnawing at his lip. “The English were wrong to show friendship when they meant conquest. At least the Jotnar were honest in their bloodlust.”

Tony’s brows shot up and he looked to Thor desperately. Steve got there first.

“Not every guy on the bad side is a bad guy. They’re following orders too. They’re fighting for the same things as us good guys, and they’re just as afraid.”

“Was that the case when you were a soldier?”

“Yeah. Everyone’s got something to lose in a war, even if their leaders started it.”

“The people I trained with weren’t there by choice,” Natasha added, “They were brainwashed, programmed to kill and manipulate, trained to put aside emotion. They weren’t evil, they just didn’t know any other life.”

Bruce glanced at her sidelong but Natasha’s face was completely blank.

“And on that cheery note, how about another movie?” Tony clapped his hands.

“Can we have something with less singing?” Bruce asked.

“I enjoy the songs!”

“We noticed, Thor.”

“Okay, how about...Nightmare Before Christmas?”

“Less singing!”

Stark sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. How about Hook?”

“I think Peter Pan is a prerequisite for that.” Nat bit the tip off another strawberry.

“Alright, Goonies it is.”

 

They took the Tunnel over into Queens and kept going, heading through the apartment buildings towards the more open suburbia. Clint kept her entertained with a mixture of bad jokes and stories about places he’d been or pranks he’d pulled. She didn’t even notice how long they’d been in the car until he glanced over.

“You must be getting pretty sick of sitting.”

“Not really,” she sat up, looking around, “Where are we?”

“The Hamptons.”

“Nice. You secretly rich like Tony?”

“Maybe. I am one of SHIELD’s elite.”

“Yeah, government salary though, right?”

“Still, it was good enough to convince Nat to defect.”

She snorted at him. “I think there was more to the decision than that.”

They pulled off the road into a long twisting driveway, the headlights flashing over tall pines. Clint stopped in what looked like undisturbed forest. When Darcy climbed out she could see the road ended about three feet in front of them, turning quickly to dirt and then grass.

“So...you’re not gonna murder me are you?”

“I didn’t need to bring you out here for that.” Clint laughed.

“Not comforting.”

He opened the trunk and took out a thick folded blanket and a basket. “Trust me.”

He handed her a flashlight and started into the woods, heading through the trees like he knew exactly where he was going. Darcy decided to just let him lead and concentrate on not tripping over the exposed roots and rocks littering the ground.

“You know, I didn’t exactly dress for a tramp through nature.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not far.”

They plodded on for another five or ten minutes before he stopped.

“Well – what do you think?”

Darcy looked up and whistled. It was a cross between a house and a cabin, two stories with a sharp asymmetrical log roof. The front wall was all glass, the other walls more logs. It faced a small flat deck next to a large pond, the ground falling away on the other side into a perfect view of the bay beyond.

“This place is amazing. Yours?”

“Yeah. It’s good to have a retreat. I thought we could do a picnic on the deck.” He held up the basket.

“Hells yeah.”

“Here, you set up and I’ll turn on some lights.”

She spread out the blanket as he fiddled with his keys, opening the basket to inspect its contents as he disappeared inside. It was a good selection, and Darcy always thought a person’s taste in food said a lot about them. With Clint it betrayed a history of exotic travel, the flavours spanning everything from the Mediterranean to Moroccan to South American and Asian. The house lights flicked on, followed by a series of posts in the garden. Music streamed out through the open door and she smiled at Clint as he returned brandishing two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

“You know all the right moves, Barton.”

“We’re just getting started, Darce.”

 

Loki could barely keep his eyes open but he wasn’t ready for bed yet. He tried to rub his face discreetly, spoon dropping from his fingers. Apparently it wasn’t subtle enough.

“Alright,” Bruce stood, “Bedtime for you, mister.”

“But we have not finished the film!”

“You can watch the end tomorrow, but don’t sit there and try to tell me you’re not falling asleep in your chair.”

Loki huffed but it turned into a yawn and Steve chuckled.

“I think you should listen to the good doctor. We promise not to watch the end without you.”

Loki grumbled but he slid off the couch, stumbling a little as he made his way towards the door.

“Good night, brother.”

“Sleep tight Lokes.” Tony waved.

“Thank you all. For the films.” He dangled his arms sort of shyly.

“No probs.” Steve threw him a salute.

Loki and Bruce took the elevator to the floor he shared with Darcy and the scientist ushered him through the motions of changing for bed.

“You know, if I had my full powers I could do this in a trice.” Loki fought to get his arms into his sleeves.

“More reason to practice.” Bruce tugged the hem to help.

Together they got him changed and under the covers, his eyelids drooping as soon as his head touched the pillow.

“Darcy should be back soon. Do you want me to stay until she gets here?”

“I will manage, friend Bruce.”

He resettled his glasses on his nose and smiled. “Okay.”

“Bruce?”

“Yeah?”

“I have been thinking about what the captain and Lady Natasha said about earlier.”

“Uh, okay.”

“Do you think it can be possible? That not all Jotnar are mindless beasts?”

“I’m certain of it.”

“But you are Midgardian. How can you be so sure?”

He looked at the wall to give himself time to gather his thoughts. “You know the creature I can turn into?”

Loki nodded.

“I thought he was a monster. For years and years, always trying to find a cure, always running, terrified of myself and what I could do. There was a man, a soldier, who had a similar condition but instead of hating it he wanted more. He was called Abomination. And it wasn’t until I met these guys that I realised I wasn’t like him – that I had control, that I had a choice and I could be good instead of destroying everything I touched.”

“So even though you thought your differences made you evil, it was always your choice.”

“Yeah. What Steve and Nat said is true. Sometimes you have to do the wrong thing because you don’t have a choice; sometimes you don’t know it’s the wrong thing. And sometimes, like me, you can decide to do the right thing, no matter how much easier it would be to go the other way.”

“Then there are many paths available to each being.”

“Of course.”

“When I learned my true nature...” he brushed his thumbs against the bedding, looking over Bruce’s shoulder, “I thought I had only one option.”

“Well you’ve got as many as you like. You don’t even have to decide now which one to follow.”

Loki smiled at him tiredly. “You are a good healer. You have quite calmed my mind.”

“Thanks. I do what I can.”

He settled back in the blankets and Bruce squeezed his shoulder, changing his mind last minute and leaning down to kiss Loki’s cheek.

“See you in the morning, kiddo.”

“Good night, Bruce.”

*****

Tony dragged himself to the coffee machine very, _very_ slowly. It was too early – or too late? He wasn’t sure, he’d managed to nap for an hour or two on the couch in the workshop but he didn’t know how long ago that had been. He’d just punched in his request for a much-needed triple espresso when the elevator doors dinged open and Loki bounded in.

“Good morrow, Stark!”

“Uh, hey.”

“I have come to watch the end of the movie.”

“Right. Jarv, pull it up.”

Loki practically bounced onto the couch, feet twitching as the AI started the playback. He was kind of freaking Tony out – he was acting like Thor for maybe the first time since they showed up. The billionaire eyed his Misgardian t-shirt and jeans, leaning on the kitchen doorway.

“Going out?”

“Thor and I are taking Mother to the park.”

“Oh. Cool.”

Tony turned back to watching the coffee maker as if just seeing the liquid drip into the cup would wake him up, but paused as he had a thought.

“Your mum...she understands about not drawing too much attention, right? That she has to dress like you?” he waved a hand at Loki’s outfit.

“She is not an imbecile, Stark.” The boy scowled.

“Sorry, sorry. Wasn’t sure, with all the Asgardian culture shock.”

His coffee was finally ready with a magnificent beep and Tony sucked it down like nectar of the gods. The warmth helped immediately, loosening the knots in his tired muscles. He sat at the table and flicked through the day’s news, faintly listening to the movie in the background.

It wasn’t long until the calm was shattered by a giant blond in a grey shirt and jeans leaping out of the elevator, voice loud enough to rattle the windows.

“Brother! I am full of excitement for our expedition.”

Loki waved him over to the couch. “I have been compiling a list of places Mother might like.”

“We must make sure to show her the marvellous bridges. They are not as fine as the Bifrost but they are very good for Midgardian efforts.”

“And FAO Schwartz!”

Tony’s sleep-deprived, caffeine-jacked brain supplied him with a potentially very stupid idea that was so good his head snapped up. He ran his tongue over his teeth and sat back with a smile.

“Why limit yourselves to Manhattan?”

Thor frowned. “What do you mean, friend Stark?”

“Well your mum is the big magic gal, right? She can do the teleportation thing Loki could do before?”

“Certainly.”

“Then you could have yourselves a quick world tour and be home in time for supper.”

Loki’s eyes shone as he gaped up at Thor, his brother returning an almost identical expression.

“We could see all the places I have read about!”

“I could introduce her to sweet Lady Jane.”

“And we would truly have _all_ the wonders of Midgard to show her.”

“Your ideas are incomparably wise, Stark.”

He winked, tipping his cup at them. “I do my best.”

 

By ten o’clock Thor and Loki had managed to smash two plates, destroy a couch cushion and thoroughly piss off Nat with their boisterousness. Bruce had retreated to his lab citing ‘Hulk headaches’. Tony had long since passed out in his room and Clint was hiding in the range, sorely hoping the queen showed before someone had a burst of magical enthusiasm and blew the Tower up.

The brothers were trying to pass the time in a game of charades (hampered by Loki’s sudden memory loss of half the events Thor acted out) when the windows were bathed in light and Frigga appeared.

“Mother.” Thor smiled.

Loki clasped his hands behind his back bashfully for a moment before running over to throw his arms around her.

“Well good day to you too!” Frigga laughed.

“I know we were supposed to work on magic today but Thor and I should like to do some sight-seeing with you instead, if it pleases you.”

“It sounds lovely. Where are we going?”

Loki released her and dragged Thor down by his elbow, having a very rushed whispered conversation. Eventually the blond nodded and straightened.

“Loki suggests a mighty tomb called the Taj Mahal.”

Frigga extended a hand to them both and Thor took it eagerly, but Loki hesitated.

“I should like to walk amongst the Midgardians, Mother.” He eyed her gown.

“Ah, of course.”

She blinked and the long pearly dress turned into light cotton, with short sleeves and a scoop neck. She topped it off with a big floppy straw hat.

“Am I presentable now?” Frigga’s eyes twinkled.

“Always.”

Loki took her other hand and the three of them were torn out of Tony’s lounge room and through the blue-black whistle of empty space, their feet reconnecting with hard stone as the air became very hot and humid. Thor looked around at all the tourists taking photos but Loki’s gaze was fixed on the tall white spires.

“All those domes remind me of Asgard.” Frigga smiled.

“I had not noticed,” Loki tilted his head, “I was more enamoured with the story behind it.”

“Oh? Tell me.”

“A sultan built it for his wife. He loved her so much he wanted her to have the finest crypt in all the world. He had planned to build another equally grand beside it for himself, joined by a bridge so they could always be near each other.”

“That is beautiful. A pity he clearly did not achieve his dream.”

“No, but he was buried with her after all. I think they must be happy together in Hel.”

Frigga squeezed his hand. “My little Silvertongue, always so full of words.”

“When I am king of Asgard, I shall build something equally glorious for my queen.” Thor nodded determinedly.

“I’m sure she will appreciate it – whoever she may be.” Frigga patted his arm.

Thor blushed, shifting on his feet. “Well, ah, Mother, you know I have told you of the Lady Jane...”

“I suppose we will have time for a visit while I am here. But not today – today Loki is teaching me about Midgard.”

The god beamed up at her as they headed towards the monument for a closer look. Thor looked a bit confused but hurried to catch up.

 

In Pisa Thor offered to straighten the Leaning Tower with Mjölnir but Loki persuaded him it would ruin its charm. In Egypt Frigga conjured a new nose for the Sphinx that only they could see, claiming the statue was too impressive to spend eternity in ruin. In Hawai’i they stood on the edge of a volcano and stared down into its glowing depths, except Thor who complained it reminded him of Musphelheim. Loki spent the rest of that leg of the trip conjuring flicking fire demons to startle his brother and giggling helplessly.

They walked along the bank of the Amazon, the forest overflowing with the chatter of animals, the river a steady sloshing to their left. Thor had opened his shirt and was slightly ahead, peering at the nearby trees curiously. Frigga and Loki held hands to keep their balance in the unstable ground, clothes held up out of the waves. The boy felt strangely peaceful amongst all the noise, perhaps because they were the only people for miles. There was certainly nowhere like it in Asgard.

“I have spoken to Helblindi.” Frigga said gently.

Loki’s brow furrowed but he didn’t comment.

“He has agreed to come and see you.”

“Here?”

Thor looked back as their mother nodded.

“Lady Darcy assured me the Midgardians will not mind.”

Loki was silent as they walked on. Thor and Frigga exchanged a worried glance over his head and the blond fell back slightly until they were shoulder to shoulder.

“Brother? Are you alright?”

“I am,” he tilted his head up and tried a smile, “If you two believe Helblindi is a good Jotunn, then I shall believe it too.”

“This is a change,” Frigga raised her brows, “One that gladdens my heart.”

“The healer Bruce had some interesting thoughts. I have decided not to decide anything just yet.”

“A wise call.” Thor nodded.

“I think Helblindi will be glad to meet you. I am sure he is curious about his little brother.”

“I...did he know me? Before.”

“He knew of you. I do not believe you ever met.” The queen looked to Thor for confirmation.

“I don’t think so but it is hard to say. The Jotnar never introduced themselves to me but it may have been different for you, brother.”

“Ah,” he looked down, “Because the old me had dealings with them?”

“Yes.” Thor replied uneasily.

“Well I am sure if Helblindi and I have met he will say so.”

“Where shall we journey next?” Thor asked, looked up at the endless open blue sky as he brushed a hand over the greenery.

“Somewhere cool,” Frigga fanned herself, “I find the air here a bit close.”

“I know a place with some fjords you may find familiar.”

*****

When it hit eight and they still weren’t back, Tony could feel the death stares actually peel the skin off the back of his neck.

“Stop that!” he turned to glare at Nat and Darcy, “He’s with the queen of Asgard and the god of thunder. I’m sure they can handle any mishaps!”

The two women both stood in the kitchen doorway with matching folded arms.

“They’re Asgardian, Tony! They don’t know all the differences between our world and theirs, and they’re used to being treated like royalty.”

“Like gods.” Nat added with a grim nod.

“Yeah, well they kinda are gods, so even if they got into trouble they could get out again.”

“You should have told us where they were going. Someone human could have gone as a guide.” The redhead continued.

“Oh my god, that I should see the Black Widow fussing over people perfectly capable of looking after themselves!” Tony stood, flinging down his cutlery, “I will ask Jarvis to run a search for them. Happy?”

“What if Fury found them first, huh?” Darcy pouted, “What if he spotted them in like, Nepal or something, and decided since the Avengers were far away he could snatch up the whole family.”

“I think if that happened Daddy Odin would be down here declaring war in a heartbeat. Relax, kid.”

He wandered over to the bar, trying to ignore the feeling they were plotting his death right now (and that Natasha could actually get away with it). None of the guys were up here complaining! But then that may have been because Clint had quickly weighed in on Nat’s side and Steve had picked Darcy’s and Bruce hadn’t wanted to hang around with all the tension in the room. Tony wondered if this is how lepers felt in the old days.

The elevator dinged and they all glanced up as the doors opened. Thor strode in with an absolute armful of bags overflowing with souvenirs – and not just the cheap tacky kind; Tony could see some very nice traditional ornaments amongst all the plastic pyramids and Opera Houses. Loki had the thickest mud Tony had ever seen down the front of his shirt and a huge cloud of fairy floss in his hand, sugar crystals lining his lips. Frigga looked a little more tan than the morning, a little tired perhaps but very content. She’d picked up a multicoloured shawl and a chunky wide brown leather belt with golden studs.

“I take it we had a good day?” Tony eyed Nat and Darcy pointedly.

“Friend Tony, how does a man with your coffers not spend all your days travelling this realm?” Thor grinned, “It is so varied, so strange!”

“It’s on my to-do list.”

“And the locals are much friendlier when they realise you speak their language.” Frigga nodded.

“We weren’t sure you guys were coming home tonight.” Nat said.

The queen’s face dropped. “Oh, apologies. I did not realise it was so late. I must get back to Asgard.”

Loki huffed very quietly but she heard it anyway, smiling as she dropped to her knees beside him.

“I shall be back in a few days for a lesson, and then I shall accompany Helblindi.”

“Very well.”

“I had a wonderful day, Loki. Thank you.”

He flung his arms around her neck and squeezed tightly for a moment, backing away before he got even more dirt on her. Frigga stood and rummaged through Thor’s bags until she found a large snowglobe of a little wooden village.

“So I can remember our adventure.” She winked at the tall blond, kissing his cheek.

“It was good to see you again, Your Majesty.” Natasha bowed her head.

“You shall soon be sick of me!” she laughed.

“Not us. You’re pretty rad.” Darcy gave her a thumbs up.

The queen frowned,  little confused, but moved to an open part of the room. She gave Loki a last wave and then the light flared up and she disappeared.

The little god stared gloomily at the space where she’d been for a few moments before Darcy clapped her hands.

“So – tell us all about it.”


	7. Chapter 7

Life in the Tower took on a sweeter atmosphere. Darcy’s good mood was infectious, and Loki was like a whole new person, quick to joke and play games. He laughed his way through his lessons and spent hours working on his magic, even after he was supposed to be asleep.

Steve found Thor watching him one morning, leaning in the doorway as Loki played with an old Meccano set Tony had pulled out. He was assembling something around a series of hinges, face screwed up intently.

“You okay, Thor? You don’t look as happy as I expected.”

“Because Loki is _so_ happy, friend Steve. Even with all his misfortunes, his banishment, learning about his heritage, he is happy.”

“Uh, isn’t that a good thing?” the blond said warily.

“He was never like this as a child. Not with me.”

“Maybe it’s easier to be a kid here. I mean we don’t treat him like a prince, we don’t put too much pressure on him. Maybe he’s just more relaxed.”

“No. It is because now he does not compete with me for anyone’s love or attention.”

Steve looked at the little god again. “Thor, I’m sure the old Loki loved having you as a brother-”

“No, captain,” the thunderer shook his head, “He did not. He was always overshadowed by my inevitable ascension to the throne. The Allfather is not the most affectionate of fathers, nor does he have much time to devote to his sons. I was surrounded by playmates and comrades, while Loki did not fit in with the warriors. The only person who ever truly made him feel special was Mother. I...I am sorry for it now. I took him for granted just as surely as the rest of them.”

“Thor, you do love him though. You might not have said it much but he must have known. This Loki certainly does.”

“Perhaps if I had been a better brother none of this would have happened. If I had not been so headstrong Loki may never have learned of his parentage.”

Steve looked down, hooking his thumbs in his belt with a sigh.

“Buddy, you can’t start down that road. Life’s made up of ifs and maybes. What if Erskine hadn’t been at that recruitment centre? What if the formula hadn’t worked? What if...what if I hadn’t been frozen? You can’t know. I say a secret like that’s gonna come out eventually, maybe worse.”

“I still feel I should have done more for him.”

“You were a kid, Thor. You were a little thoughtless – that’s what being a kid is about. And you didn’t even know the Jotunn thing, so how could you have helped?”

The god stuck out his lip. “When I am king, there will be changes. All children will be equal, all skills valued, all beings welcome.”

“That’s a great start. Just remember Loki’s second chance is your turn to do it right too.”

He nodded. “Excuse me, Steve.”

Thor headed into the room and sat opposite Loki, muttering something. The dark-haired boy nodded and pushed a pile of parts towards him, pointing at certain pieces. Steve smiled and carried on down the hall.

*****

Loki wanted to get out of bed – really, he did. He had training, and then Darcy and Thor were going to make Poptarts, and then...

And then Helblindi was coming.

He took a deep breath and tried to throw the covers back but once again his arms failed him.

“Are you up yet, lazybones?” Darcy knocked, “Clint and Nat are waiting.”

“A moment!” he yelled, still not moving.

“’Kay!”

He could do this. His muscles definitely knew how, they’d just temporarily forgotten.

“Lying here will not stop them arriving.” He muttered to himself.

But it felt like if he stayed there long enough, maybe Frigga and the king would just forget. Or maybe he could claim to be sick and they’d leave without seeing him – some strange Midgardian disease that their foreign immune systems couldn’t handle. But Frigga would insist on trying to heal him and he’d never be able to fool her.

“Lokes?”

He ground his teeth but sat up.

“Coming!”

Loki dragged himself limb by limb out of bed, shuffling to his drawers to change into his practice gear. When he finally emerged Darcy was waiting by the door.

“’Bout time. I’m itchin’ to get a good sweat on.”

She very pointedly didn’t talk about anything but training the whole way down to the gym. Nat and Clint didn’t say anything either, the redhead tossing him his blunt knives as Clint and Darcy started their stretches.

But Loki’s hands were slippery and slow, and it only took two good knockdowns for Nat to pull back.

“You’re distracted.”

“I apologise, Lady Natasha. I am trying not to be.”

“You can’t always control the circumstances of a fight. You have to learn to keep your focus no matter what else is going on.”

“I understand.”

“Do you?” she tilted her head.

He drew himself up. “I was born of warriors. I know what makes a good one.”

“Let’s see.”

She went to the equipment locker and sorted through the contents for a moment before returning with two sets of sharp blades, handing one to Loki and taking her position across the mat.

“Lady Natasha, it is too dangerous-”

“If I couldn’t dodge a knife stroke I’d have been dead years ago. Now, blades up.”

He set the practice knives out of the way, stalling to try and calm himself. She watched indifferently, the very picture of patience. Loki glanced again at those wicked points. He trusted Natasha not to cut him, but he wasn’t so sure he could keep up.

“Loki, breath. Focus. You can do this.”

He breathed out raggedly and nodded, raising the weapons.

“I can.”

 

Darcy had just taken a huge face-plant when she glanced over. Clint had one hand down to help her up but it went unnoticed as she watched the fight going on beside them.

“What?” he looked over, brows rocketing up.

Nat and Loki were dancing around each other faster than should have been possible. They were always quick and nimble but this went beyond anything Clint had ever seen from the assassin, let alone Loki. Their daggers flashed and connected and sliced through the air like they might actually wound it, tumbling and flipping over the mat.

Darcy felt like she should be protesting, like this was irresponsible, but she was too stunned to say anything. It was beautiful and dangerous, as perfectly synchronised as if they’d rehearsed it.

“Wow.” She whispered.

“Yeah. I hope Jarvis is recording this.” Clint murmured back.

“Did you know he could do that?”

The archer shook his head, noting the fierce look on Loki’s face. The boy was in that place beyond thinking, where the body just reacts, and he had a smile that reminded Clint of the grown Loki in many unsettling ways. It was pure wicked enjoyment.

“Who do you think will win?”

“Whoever doesn’t get sloppy,” Clint folded his arms, “Come on, break’s over.”

She huffed but got up, facing him again with her arms up defensively. Clint jabbed right and she dodged it, tugging his arm up and to the side as he brought it back. They grappled for a moment before she managed to get his weight in the right place and tugged, flipping him onto the mat.

“Ha! Team Darcy!”

He smiled, dusting off his knees. “Nice one. Too slow though.”

“What!”

He laughed at her offended look and started to say something, when a pained cry made him look over at the other pair. Loki had Nat’s blade at his throat, the assassin behind him with her free arm pinning his too low to reach her.

“Yield.” She panted.

“Gladly.”

Natasha released him, backing away carefully. Loki shook out his arms, rolling his head from side to side.

“That was much better.” His teacher said.

“Thank you. I must admit I feel thoroughly spent.”

Someone started clapping and Loki looked over to find both Clint and Darcy cheering.

“That was totally awesome, guys!” the brunette whistled.

“Think he’s better than you yet, Clint?” Natasha teased.

“Probably. We’ll have to find out some time.”

 

Loki had a soak while the others made breakfast. His whole body was humming with leftover adrenaline and anxiety about the imminent visit. He let the water serve as a conduit to clear his mind, imagining it as still and calm as the bath. It helped a little but not as much as Natasha and her knives. He doubted they could keep fighting all the way up until Frigga’s arrival time though.

He took extra care with his dress, changing his mind six times before selecting a light blue tunic to go under his leather vest and then worrying he should wear something plainer for breakfast just in case he made a mess. When the god finally emerged, Darcy and Thor had created a mountain of Poptarts over several plates.

“Do we truly need so many?” he gaped. The table was hardly visible.

“Thor _loves_ Poptarts. Trust me, he will eat them all.” she snorted as she grabbed a few for herself.

His brother held up a half-eaten gooey chocolate pastry and beamed. “They are delicious, Loki! You must try one of each, though strawberry is my particular favourite.”

He should have had no appetite but the workout had left him starving. Loki tentatively picked one off a plate near his elbow and bit the corner off.

“It is hot!”

“Yeah, got to be careful with them. You can scald the whole inside of your mouth.” Darcy said around her mouthful.

He looked again in wonder at Thor almost shovelling them in.

“Tell me I never made such a spectacle when I was grown.”

Darcy patted his shoulder. “I’m sure you were always dignified.”

“I do not believe you.”

“Well, you had a bit of a thing for drama.”

He sniffed, turning up his nose. “I shall strive to contain myself this time around.”

“We’ll see.”

*****

Bruce was thankful Frigga was coming early because if he had to watch Loki fidget all morning he’d definitely Hulk out. The god was a bundle of nervous excitement, practically vibrating on the spot. It made the doctor’s teeth hurt just looking at him.

“What is the hour, Thor?”

“8:15, brother. Which makes it one minute since you last asked.” The blond sighed.

“Apologies. I shall try not to disturb you.”

“Lokes, why don’t you put a movie on?” Stark suggested, “It might distract you for a bit.”

“I am fine, Tony.”

“Sure.” He sat back, hiding an incredulous look behind his Starkpad.

The whole team had gathered in Tony’s penthouse because it had the highest ceilings and apparently that sort of thing was important with frost giants. Bruce wasn’t sure if they were there to support Loki or if the others were all just as curious as him to meet a real full-size Jotunn, but whatever the reason the Avengers and Darcy were spread out around the room trying to entertain themselves and keep an eye on the jittery god.

“Thor-”

“Loki, if you are not silent for the next minute I shall sew your lips shut.”

The boy pouted, folding his arms as he flopped onto the couch.

“Bit harsh.” Steve muttered.

“Seems about right for Asgardian parenting.” Bruce mumbled back.

“I’ll admit it’s tempting.” Tony said behind them. A second later he squeaked as Darcy elbowed him in the ribs.

“Hey! Uncool, Lewis. I almost dropped the new prototype.”

“You deserved it.”

Tony was about to reply (and probably start a full-tilt war, Bruce thought tiredly) when something flashed ominously outside. White tendrils swirled above the Tower, quickly turning grey as they filled the air.

“Shit. You didn’t say they were coming by Bifrost.” Darcy jumped up, running to the window.

“Mother could not bring him through Yggdrasil.” Thor followed her.

“People are gonna freak when they see this.” Clint frowned.

“Fury especially.” Nat quirked her lips.

“Just wait for it.” Darcy grinned evilly.

The clouds broke open in a burst of rainbow light that slammed into the balcony in front of them. Everyone except Darcy and the Asgardians reared back blinking, hands thrown up against it. There was a thud outside and Tony looked up, groaning.

“What the fuck, Thor?”

Bruce glanced at the new pattern burned into the stone, its quasi-Celtic knots and swirls standing out vividly.

“I just got this place fixed up!”

Nobody really seemed to hear him; they were all staring at the pair walking towards the window. Frigga’s top half was swaddled in a gold shawl, her dress underneath a deep red. Her companion was slightly more jaw-dropping, towering over the queen. He was sapphire blue, marked all over with deep black lines. He wore a crown over a pair of small horns, his eyes glimmering red, his teeth stark against his skin. The giant had a loincloth of some dark material, his feet bare with long curved nails.

“Holy shit,” Clint gaped, “So that’s...”

Loki’s voice was impossibly small as he pressed his hands against the glass. “Helblindi.”

 

The royals reached the door and the Avengers hurriedly backed away trying to look like they weren’t gawking. Frigga took them all in with a smile and clasped her hands before her.

“Your Majesty, these are the heroes of Midgard: Captain Rogers, Lady Natasha, the archer Clinton, the mages Anthony and Bruce and their companion Lady Darcy. And these are my sons, Prince Thor and Prince Loki.”

“The whole Nine know them,” Helblindi smirked, “I am surprised we have not met sooner Thunder God.”

“I am glad of it Your Majesty, for it would be a sad day if I had slain you before you could meet Loki.” He smirked back.

“Indeed.”

The Jotunn turned his gaze to the boy. Loki was half-hidden behind Thor’s leg, one hand fisted in the back of his cape. His eyes were hard to read as he regarded his new brother.

“Uh, how about we fetch some refreshments?” Tony clapped his hands, “All of us.”

“Right! Do you uh, have a preference, Your Majesty?” Clint craned his neck to look up at Helblindi.

“Cold.”

“That makes sense.”

They flocked to the bar, trying to look very preoccupied in choosing drinks. Helblindi stepped down into the room and knelt, his head still nowhere near level with Loki’s but much closer than before.

“Hello, little prince. I am glad to meet you.”

“It was good of you to come. I am certain you have a busy schedule.”

“Not as lively as the Allfather’s, I’d wager.” He joked.

Loki stared again at his huge hands, his head as big as Thor’s chest. He couldn’t imagine how he could ever have come from a creature that size.

“Is it normal for Jotunn children to be born…like me? Smaller?”

Helblindi tilted his head, pursing his lips thoughtfully. “No. I have seen one other, perhaps. They usually do not survive the snow.”

Loki looked down and Helblindi caught his chin gently with a finger.

“You were very lucky, brother.”

The boy gasped at the cool feeling running through his skin, looking down to see the illusion fade away from his chest under the king’s touch. He fought back a whimper as it spread and disappeared into his sleeves. He did not want to offend Helblindi by reacting poorly – he was supposed to be coming to terms with this side of him. He was Jotunn, and that meant Jotunn flesh. It was fine.

The giant did not need to be told to let go, not when all three Asgardians tensed up as Loki’s face and neck turned blue. Still he was stunned for a moment by this sight of the small boy as truly one of his own, and it was a long moment before he drew back, face carefully composed.

“My apologies. I was not aware it would have that effect.”

“There is no need to apologise. I am Jotunn, after all.”

“The son of a king. Two kings, since Odin Allfather saved you from the frost.”

“I understand he gave you a chance to take me back again, as I am now.”

“I understand you did not want it.”

Loki blushed and the king smiled.

“Do not worry, little prince. Our halls are always open to you. I do not begrudge you this life on Midgard.”

 

“Drinks?” Steve wandered over with a burgeoning tray, “And Tony wanted to know if we should bring over the bar stools so you can talk comfortably. Sorry Your Majesty, we don’t really have any chairs built for your weight.”

“It is no matter. Tell me, how much does your mage prize his stone?”

“Uh…” the soldier looked out at the Bifrost site markings, “A bit.”

“Then I shall be careful.”

Helblindi walked to the couches and raised his palm above the floor, leaning in to concentrate. A thin spray of ice flowed out and formed a rough circle, and as he spiralled higher it rose until it made a column as tall as the seats. He swept his hand up in three arcs, until the chair resembled a flower with its petals half-open.

“This will suit me, if Queen Frigga and her kin would like to sit.” He waved at the couches.

Tony raised his brows behind the bar. “Honestly I’d complain but that was super cool. Any chance it won’t melt? Because I could deal with an ice throne.”

Loki forgot to be nervous at the sight of new magic. He traipsed down the short steps to the main floor and hurried over to inspect Helblindi’s creation, circling it slowly. He ran a hand over the ice and pulled it back with a blue palm.

“This is Jotunn magic?”

“It can be used for more than just warfare.” The giant sat delicately, crossing his enormous legs.

“Could I do it?”

“With teaching. I am afraid I have no texts to give you, but I may be able to show you a little while I am here.”

“We would appreciate it,” Frigga arranged herself on the sofa, “I know nothing of Jotnar seiðr.”

Steve put the drinks down on the coffee table and handed them out, Helblindi’s clinking with ice. He smiled gratefully and the solider scurried back to the others.

“Her Majesty says that you have questions for me, little prince. About what it means to be Jotnar.”

“I am not sure what to ask,” he said truthfully, “Since I apparently reached maturity last time with no problems I don’t foresee it causing much fuss this time. It is more a question of what I can do with my newfound abilities.”

“You will always be comfortable in the cold, but too much heat will make your Jotunn skin dry out. You are strong and fast but only as much as the Aesir because of your size. I can teach you the frost magic, and with your aptitude for Frigga’s teachings you should master it well. Other than that, there is not much to know.”

“Are there…are there any others?”

“Others?”

“Children of Laufey and Fárbauti?”

Helblindi sat back. “One. We have a brother, Býleistr.”

“Býleistr,” Loki echoed, “What is he like?”

“He is very quiet. Shy, I suppose is the word. He lives for solitary hunts, wandering the tundras of Jotunheim alone with his spear. I think he would like to meet you.”

“I do not think we should strain my host’s welcome.” Loki grimaced.

“Friend Stark will not mind, I am sure.” Thor scoffed.

“Even so, perhaps we could arrange for the three of you to meet somewhere more isolated,” Frigga said, “Somewhere more suited to your climate.”

“I’d like that.”

 

They chatted for a time about life on Jotunheim, Frigga and Helblindi driving the conversation. The king told stories about he and Býleistr’s childhood antics and spoke a little about their parents. Loki was mostly silent but he drank it in, searching Helblindi for any sign of malevolence or deception and finding none. He really did seem to be a good Jotunn. He wanted to ask more about the dealings he’d had with the Jotnar as an adult but he was afraid of the answer. He didn’t want to hear any more stories about evil Jotunns – or about himself.

“So tell me how you like your Midgardian friends?” Helblindi eyed the gaggle behind the bar trying to eavesdrop subtly.

“They are not like the Aesir, though they are warriors. Their etiquette is different. They do not sing of their glory as the Allfather’s men do. But I like them. They have been good to me, and with little reason.”

“I cannot imagine anyone would need much of a reason to be good to you, little prince.”

He bit his lip shyly and ducked his head. “Will you show me some magic?”

“We may need a place less precious than this to do it.”

“Tony?” Loki stood, shuffling around Helblindi’s throne.

“Yeah bud?”

“Have you somewhere suited to, ah, potential accidents?”

“I might...”

“May we borrow it?”

“Only if I get to watch.”

Loki looked over his shoulder at the king, who shrugged.

“It is no concern to me, brother.”

“Very well.”

*****

The first problem was getting Helblindi to the practice room. He was too big for Frigga to teleport, too heavy for the elevators. In the end he took the stairs, bent over at the waist until his face almost touched his knees, and Tony okayed the destruction of his doorways in the name of science (or magic).

The Avengers, Darcy and the Asgardians sat along the benches at one end of the gym while Loki and Helblindi cleared away the mats. Tony tossed them a flat tarp and the god spread it in the middle of the floorboards.

“How is it done?” Loki asked, “Do you conjure it, or draw it from the air? Do you need frost nearby?”

“It comes from within. Jotnar have a bond to the snow that fills their very being. You can call it forth wherever you are.”

“Why have I never felt it before?”

“You have never thought to look.” He winked.

Loki bit back a chuckle. “Alright. How do I begin?”

Helblindi sat cross-legged and waved for Loki to copy, the two Jotunns facing each other over the tarp.

“You must search here,” the king laid a hand on his chest, “For a cold feeling. Draw that through your arm and into your hand, and shape it as you will.”

“A cold feeling.” Loki muttered, closing his eyes.

There were many feelings in his chest. Lingering excitement, a tentative happiness, curiosity, relief. He could feel his lungs moving and heart beating, warm and constant. There was nothing he’d describe as _cold._

“I cannot sense it.”

“It will be small for you, barely a seed. Try again.”

He swept his awareness through his chest as Frigga had taught him but there was still nothing. He opened his eyes with an exasperated huff.

“It is not there.”

Helblindi quirked his lips, considering. After a moment he reached over, pausing with his fingers close to Loki’s arm.

“May I?”

There were people watching, but he wanted to learn the frost magic. “Yes.”

Helblindi touched him and he felt the cold seep into his bones, changing him. It swept over his face and shoulders, down his torso to his legs until his whole body was blue and black.

“Now do you feel it?”

He closed his eyes. The initial feeling of the transition had faded. The air felt hotter against his skin, his clothes almost suffocatingly warm. But there was something else, a small dot in his chest no bigger than a thimble that burned bright and icy.

“Yes.”

“Draw it out.”

 

He pushed at the dot and found it was eager to move as he wanted. Loki flexed his fingers, calling the ice into his hand. It flowed through his arm and down into his palm, and as he waved his hand it spurted weakly out the end and encased his fingers in a solid chunk. He held it up, tilting it to get a better look and stunned to find it felt no colder than his skin.

“The frost truly wants to do as we ask.”

“I am not sure the snows of Midgard will respond the same way, but on Jotunheim it is easy to sculpt and move.”

Loki shook his hand and found the ice didn’t budge. “Uh, Helblindi?”

The king placed a hand over the frozen globe and pressed lightly, the ice cracking away under his grip.

“You need to put a little more thought into where it’s going once it leaves your body.” He smiled.

“Will you show me?”

The giant raised his other hand and the ice grew out of it, curving up and then over until it formed a ring in his palm. He squeezed and it broke free. Helblindi held the circle as he flicked his finger around its edge, small peaks forming all the way round.

“There you go, little prince.” He set the crown carefully on Loki’s head.

The boy grinned and touched a hand to it. “I do not think I will be able to keep it.”

“You must learn to make your own – then it will not matter if they melt.”

Loki closed his eyes and reached for the frost again, letting it fill his arm without overflowing. He imagined what he wanted to make and tried to convey that to the ice. He wasn’t sure how much it understood or how strong the connection was, but he felt in control when he opened his eyes.

The god touched a finger to the tarp and drew upwards, a thick stem of ice following behind. It didn’t stop as soon as he wanted, the curve too broad, but he did manage to pinch it off. He touched the first stem and swiped upwards in a thin flat sheet, this one stopping closer to where he wanted it. He repeated the action again and again, a little more precise each time until he had a half-decent flower drooping on its stalk. He looked up at Helblindi timidly.

“It is not so fine as I would like.”

“No, it was a good effort. Delicate work takes time to master. It is much easier to use in your defence, to create spears and swords and arrows. If you want to craft it like this you will need practice, that’s all.”

Loki nodded and bent his head to try again, fighting to cut the ice off exactly when he needed to. It was hard; once the frost started flowing it wanted to keep going, to follow the gestures he made. His second flower was a little better but not much. The third was at least the right size.

“Practice, as I said.” Helblindi smiled.

Loki sighed. “That seems to be the way of all magic.”

He looked down at his hands and the big fingers still pressed to his arm.

“How will I manage it without you to hold off the illusion?”

“I am told Frigga can draw it back temporarily.”

“Only by touch, which injures her.”

He mused with a quiet hum. “The Allfather cannot lift it permanently?”

Loki shook his head fervently. “I would not be able to walk around Midgard looking so strange.”

“Then you must learn to lift it yourself.”

 

He glanced over at Frigga, her mouth twitching uneasily. “It is the most logical solution but it is far beyond what we have been learning. The illusion is one of the Allfather’s, designed to be undetectable and unbreakable.”

“I could not lift it when I was grown?” Loki asked.

“I do not know if you ever cared to try. Odin told me you changed when you touched the Casket of Ancient Winters, but it only lasted as long as you were holding it.”

Helblindi turned to the bench. “Asgardians, have either of you metal that will hold a spell?”

“Only Mjölnir.” Thor touched the hammer.

Frigga sorted through her jewels, touching first her necklace and then a thin bracelet of gold beads carved with runes.

“I have this,” she took it off, bringing it over to him, “It is spelled for protection – nothing fancy.”

“May we repurpose it?”

She smiled at Loki. “I would be honoured to help.”

Helblindi took the beads and closed his fist around them. Blue light escaped through the cracks of his fingers for a moment and then he opened his hand, the bracelet now an eerie silver-blue colour.

“Contact with a Jotunn reverses the illusion – perhaps a form of protection so our touch does not burn. If a Jotunn-spelled object is enough to affect the change, then this should do.”

He offered Loki the beads, taking his hand off the boy’s arm. The blue lingered for a few moments before it started to fade. The god waited until his fingers were pale again and touched the bracelet. The transformation started up his hand again, fingertips cool and cobalt.

“It works.” He grinned, slipping the beads over his wrist. The ice in his chest was still there.

“I have placed a very simple seed of power in this section here,” Helblindi tapped a rune for protection from illusion, “You should be able to turn it on and off.”

Loki raked his mind over the bead and felt the twinge of magic there, brushing it with his own. His colour slowly grew fainter and turned pale pink again.

“There. Now you do not have to wait for me to practice.”

Loki wasn’t bothered with that. This bracelet, this finally gave him some measure of _control._ His skin was his own again, not a slave to Odin’s spell or any frost giant’s touch. He could be Aesir and Jotunn as he saw fit.

The boy raised eyes brimming with tears and threw his arms around Helblindi’s neck, straining to reach on his tiptoes. The king was startled but he closed his arms around Loki, his hands breaking through the glamour again.

“Thank you.” Loki said, the words muffled in his shoulder.

“I have done nothing, little prince. Take it as recompense for all the name days I missed.”

 

Nat and Bruce, under Frigga’s instruction, brought cutlery and plates down to the gym for lunch rather than try to take Helblindi upstairs. The queen conjured up a small feast, all of them sitting cross-legged in a circle around stacks of hams and fruits and bread. Tony reached for a flagon of wine and Thor stayed his hand.

“Take care, Stark. This is Asgardian mead.”

“Lokes is managing it.” He protested.

“He is used to it.”

“I’m Tony Stark – if there’s one thing I do well, it’s drink.”

“Fine. I shall not interfere.”

“Hey Tony, pour us one would you?” Clint held out his glass.

Loki was hungrier than ever but the food wasn’t distracting enough to stop him playing with the bracelet. He switched from pink to blue to pink again all the way through their meal.

“This stuff is _good!_ ” Tony smacked his lips.

“And strong.” Clint coughed.

“Suck it up, Barton. Hey Rogers, even you might be able to get a buzz out of this.” Tony offered him the jug.

“I’ll give it a shot.” The captain took it with a sigh.

“I should be getting back.” Helblindi frowned.

Loki paused in the middle of chewing, mouth turned down. “Already?”

“I should not stay away too long, little prince. I have much to do in Jotunheim. But I promise I will see you again – and I shall even bring Býleistr.”

“Alright. I shall walk you back to the Bifrost.”

Frigga hugged Thor and rose, following the Jotunns slowly up the stairs.

“Give my apologies again to the mage.” Helblindi waved at the ruined doorway.

“He will have no trouble replacing them, I assure you.” Loki grinned.

They walked out onto the balcony, the boy dragging his feet.

“I am glad we met.”

“I too, little prince. Perhaps in the future you will even come pay me a visit on Jotunheim?”

“Perhaps,” he screwed up his face, “Let me get a little bigger first.”

Helblindi laughed and ruffled his hair, turning to the queen.

“Your Majesty?”

She leaned down and hugged Loki, kissing his cheek. “I am proud of you.”

“Mother!” he complained.

“I shall see you soon.”

He backed away and the two of them stood in the middle of the symbol. Frigga gave a last wave and looked up.

“Heimdall.”

The light of the Bifrost flashed down and they were gone.

 

Loki wasn’t ready to go back downstairs yet. He sat on the balcony and ran a finger over the lines of the Bifrost site, thinking about all the new things in his head and playing idly with his bracelet. It was a perfect meeting of Aesir and Jotunn, and he sort of liked the symbolism. He had a brother – two in fact – and Helblindi was exactly as wise and patient as Frigga had said. Things might not be so bad after all.

He sat there for a long time before he realised no one had come to check on him. It seemed strange that Thor at least wouldn’t have tried to ask how he was. He decided to investigate, heading back down to the gym.

When the doors opened, it was utter pandemonium. Tony was passed out cold on a bench, hands and legs hanging off the edge. Thor and Natasha were singing loud Russian drinking songs, beating their cups on the floor in time. Clint and Darcy had retreated to a corner, pawing at each other more than he ever wanted to think about. Bruce, the only one seemingly sober, was staring at the captain as Steve leaned on his shoulder and tried to talk between hiccups.

“Thor! What is going on?” he demanded.

“They have been partaking of our Asgardian mead, in celebration of Helblindi’s visit!” he beamed. He didn’t seem drunk but then it was Thor – he never had a problem with rowdiness.

“They will make themselves ill.” Loki scolded.

“They are fine, brother! They are having fun.”

The god sighed. “If you insist.”

“Loki!” Nat yelled, patting the floor beside us, “Come sing!”

“I think I shall accompany Dr Banner to his lab instead, if he pleases.”

“Uh, sure.” Bruce extricated himself from Steve’s arm.

He hurried across the gym and Loki took his hand, tugging the scientist towards the doors.

“Should we really be leaving them here like this? Thor doesn’t really count as supervision.” He muttered.

“Trust me Bruce, you do not want to stay. They will be even worse for an hour or two, and then they shall all be napping like Stark.”

“Steve!” Natasha bellowed behind them, “Sing!”

“I don’t ( _hic)_ speak ( _hic)_ Russian.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah, the lab does sound good.” Bruce shook his head.

*****

The mead knocked them out for a whole day. Bruce and Loki spent the time messing around in the lab and monopolising the TV. They were playing Mario Kart when Tony shuffled in looking like he’d been run over, assaulted by an angry mob, half-drowned and beaten with nettles.

“Good afternoon.” Bruce smirked.

“Ugh.”

“Coffee.”

“Uuuugh.”

“I see. Are the others awake yet?”

Tony shot him a death glare that was more of a squint and continued on to the kitchen.

“He’s cheerful.” The scientist snickered.

“I dread to think how Lady Natasha will fare.”

Bruce’s fingers stilled on the controller. He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked over at the god.

“Hey Lokes, wanna go shopping?”

“Where?”

“Anywhere, so long as it’s far away from here.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very liberal interpretation of frost magic in this chapter. Just my own fanciful imagination.

Loki felt the transition creeping over him, blinking as he took in the target. The now familiar bloom of his frost magic sparked in his chest and he looked at Clint.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not sure how aerodynamic these things are going to be but I’m sure you can shape them thin enough.”

Loki exhaled, holding his hand away from his body. The frost flooded from his fingertips until he held a short cylinder with a point at both ends.

“Bit flatter maybe? Give it a try.”

Loki threw back his arm and flung the knife at the target. It spun slow and awkwardly, the tip snapping off against the bottom corner of the board.

“Definitely flatter.” He nodded.

“Maybe a bit sturdier at the end too.” Clint added.

Loki shaped another blade, trying to keep an image in his head of a well-forged knife. This one came out more accurately width-wise, but it was longer too. He tossed it at the bullseye and it sunk a few inches into the outer ring.

“Here, let me try.”

He tried to keep the third one streamlined and solid, putting more weight into it. He held the finished product out to Clint and frowned.

“You will need gloves.”

“Right. Two seconds.”

He disappeared into his gear bag and came back with a pair of thin neoprene gloves, taking the weapon.

“Hurry, it will melt.”

He hurled it at the target without pausing, the tip firmly planted halfway to the hilt. This one was two inches from the centre.

“That one was almost there but it’s still a tad light. Can you make it denser?”

“I shall try.”

The ice knew what he wanted now, forming itself faster and easier. He shoved it into the handle, making it hard and heavy, and handed it to Clint. He buried it in the centre as easily as he would one of his arrows.

“Excellent! Now you try.”

Loki tried for a while, the knives almost perfect every time and his aim steady but still flawed. They came to his hands with hardly a thought after awhile, letting him focus only on the target and his stance.

“There are some serious perks to this,” Clint said, “Unlimited ammo and no clean-up.”

Loki nodded, watching his first creations melt slowly. “I hope I shall not have to use them for some time.”

“Don’t worry, the team will take care of Earth as long as we can. By the time it’s your turn we’ll be old and wrinkled. I’ll probably be yelling at Nat in some nursing home for retired agents and Tony will be arguing with his robots even more than he does now.”

Loki giggled and hefted another knife, sending it hurtling into the inner circle.

 

Clint didn’t mind teaching him to throw ice.  That was fun for both of them, and useful. He did not appreciate walking into the common room to find it ankle-deep in snow.

“What the hell? Loki!”

He kicked the slush off his boots, tramping towards the kitchen.

“Loki!”

There was no sign of the little god. He put his hands on his hips and cursed.

“Jarvis? Do you know where he is?”

“Master Laufeyson has asked me not to answer that question.”

“So? You’re not supposed to take sides.”

The AI was silent and Clint sighed.

“Fine. Where’s Darcy? She was supposed to be watching him.”

“Miss Lewis has been detained by Master Odinson. They are discussing a bruise she acquired tripping over Master Odinson’s hammer in the hallway.”

“Steve told him not to leave that thing lying around.” Clint muttered.

He was on his own then. If Loki was hiding that meant he must have tried to fix the snow issue and failed. And there were only so many places the god could go in the Tower without being spotted.

“Jarvis, can you organise to have this scooped out or whatever before it wrecks Tony’s carpet?”

“Already on their way, sir.”

Loki wouldn’t go back to his own rooms – that was too obvious. He wouldn’t go to Tony’s workshop because the inventor would ask too many questions. He wasn’t in Clint’s rooms. Steve and Bruce would be too naive to question a visit from the god but they also wouldn’t conceal his presence if someone asked.

“Jarv, patch me through to Steve?”

“One moment.”

The intercom clicked and the captain answered.

“Clint?”

“Hey, is Lokes with you?”

“No.”

“Cool.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, just checking. Jarv, call Bruce.”

“Hello?”

“Bruce, Lokes in the lab?”

“Not today.”

“Thanks.”

That only left one person.

 

The doors opened on Nat’s floor and he sighed. She was sitting in an inflatable kids’ pool in her bathing suit with a blue Loki, the two of them covered in snow to the waist.

“Loki!”

He cringed back against the side of the pool. “Yes, Clinton?”

“Do you happen to know why the lounge room is covered in snow?”

“We were just discussing that actually.” The redhead said.

“And?”

“And Loki recognises the merits of attempting that sort of thing _outdoors_ in future.”

“I am sorry, Clint,” Loki blushed, “It got away from me. But Lady Natasha has called for servants to clean it and I shall make amends to Tony if there is damage.”

“And what the hell is this little party?” the archer waved at the pool.

“It reminds me of home.” Nat smiled.

“Tasha, anyone ever told you you’re really weird?”

“No one who had any sense.”

“One moment.” Loki stood, wrapping himself in a towel before tottering towards the bathroom.

Clint waited for the door to close and knelt by his partner. “What happened to the stern lecture?”

“It was an accident. No point yelling after the fact.”

“I’ve seen you chew out recruits for walking too loudly and Loki gets away with turning a whole floor into Winter Wonderland?”

“I gave him the hard line first. He learned his lesson.” She shrugged.

“You’ve gone soft, Romanov.”

The snow hit him in the face before he even noticed it was in her hand.

“Come in here and say that, Barton.”

*****

Loki wasn’t sure what Natasha did to the others but none of them gave him any further grief about the lounge room incident. Instead he found Thor at his bedroom door, rugged up in furs and holding Mjölnir.

“Brother, Lady Natasha has requested I take you somewhere to practice in peace.”

“Are they worried I will bring a blizzard down on their tower?”

“I think she intends to give you more space to work with.”

“Very well. Let’s go.”

They took the elevator up to the roof and Thor hoisted Loki onto his hip, the boy locking his arms around his brother’s neck.

“Do you know where you are going?”

“I have a fair idea.”

“That is not comforting.”

The thunder god swung his hammer, the metal cutting the air with a thick whomp. Loki clung tighter as they took off, streaking across the sky to the north. The wind whistled around them as Thor cut through the clouds, Mjölnir dragging them along faster than the birds. Loki hoped there were no unsuspecting planes about.

They flew for long minutes, never seeming to lose their trajectory. Eventually they started to drift towards the earth and Loki looked down anxiously, his stomach suddenly unsettled.

“Thor...”

“Relax, brother. I have much practice with landing.”

He curled himself closer to Thor’s chest as the ground sped towards them, bracing himself for impact. He could see a thick coat of snow over everything below, making it impossible to tell what lay underneath. Thor swung in midair until his feet led the way, colliding with the earth. Mjölnir’s force drove him into the soil up to his waist, Loki spilling out of his hold onto the snow.

“See brother? Nothing to worry about.”

“If you say so.” He drew himself up shakily.

He dusted the snow off his clothes, looking around. There was no sign of anyone or anything, just trees and soft powdery mounds. Loki touched his bracelet, confident there was no one to see him and ask questions. The Jotunn skin immediately stopped the chill of the wind and made him feel as though the ground was singing at him.

“Uh, Loki? Some assistance?”

He glanced at Thor trying to climb out of his hole and laughed.

“Perhaps I should leave you there.”

“I would prefer you didn’t. It is most uncomfortable where it touches my armour.”

Helblindi had said the frost responded to Jotunns. If he could control it from within, he should be able to shift this as well. He searched the snow heaped around Thor and called to it. The Midgardian snow seemed almost shocked in his mind. It had never felt a presence like his before.

“Do you want to play?” he asked it.

The snow made a strange jangling sound as light vibrated off its crystals towards him.

“You must come here first.”

Loki made a tugging motion at the snow and nothing happened. He tried beckoning, coaxing it to him like a frightened animal. The ground quivered and moved, the surface almost liquid as it slithered towards him. It parted around Thor until the god could rest his palms against the frozen soil underneath and lever himself out. The blond wrung out his cape and turned to find Loki surrounded by snow up to his chest, stroking it as if it were alive.

“It is wondrous, brother.” The boy beamed at him.

“If you say so, Loki.”

 

The snow didn’t talk, not in any kind of language. But it made sounds – tinkling, crunching, sounds that were clearly trying to tell him something. Loki reached inside him for his seed of frost and let it spill out through his palms over the ice, and suddenly the sounds rearranged themselves into feelings.

“It knows where it came from, Thor,” he spun slowly on the spot, tendrils of frost splaying out around him, “It holds a memory of the air and sky. I think it would like you.”

Loki raised a hand sharply, trying to get make the powder grow into a tall column. It didn’t move, just jangled at him. He frowned and tried again, this time leaning until he could touch the ground and letting a thin pole sprout from his hand. As it shot up it drew in the snow, the white crystals spiralling around it until he had a pillar seven feet tall.

“Ha!” Loki clapped gleefully.

“It is well done, brother.” Thor wrapped himself tighter in his cloak.

“Let us see what else I can build.”

*****

A fresh-faced Loki and a wet, weary Thor landed back on the Stark Tower roof just before sunset. They took the elevator down to Loki’s floor and he bounded out.

“Hey little dude,” Darcy looked up from her books, “How was Canada?”

“Marvellous. I made great towers and tunnels and a house as your Inuit people used to.”

“Great. Go wash up before dinner. Tony ordered Indian.”

Loki hurried to shower, knowing there was never enough naan once Bruce got to the table. He changed into a comfy pair of pants and a long sweater, returning to the main room to find Darcy had already gone. He took the elevator to the common floor, still thinking about the snow and how he’d never really noticed it on Asgard. It seemed like he’d been missing out.

The doors opened and he walked out. The food hadn’t arrived yet but someone had set the table. He took a seat quietly to wait.

“How was the outing?” Clint said in the kitchen.

Loki was about to answer when Thor beat him to it. “Good. Loki had fun, I believe.”

“We’re gonna have to figure out how to get him up there once you’re gone. I don’t think Fury will lend us the quinjet.”

 _Gone?_ Loki frowned, dropping down in his seat so he could keep listening.

“I had not thought of that. I am sure friend Stark could fly him up there when he has time.”

“Does Loki even know you’re going back?” Natasha said.

“I have not discussed it with him yet.”

“You’re leaving in what, a week? You should tell him.”

“I do not want to upset him.” The god muttered.

“He’s going to take it even harder if you just disappear.”

Loki’s chest ached. Thor was returning to Asgard for good? His brother was going to leave him here with the Midgardians. Loki was learning to adjust but he felt better knowing Thor was nearby, knowing he could turn to him for help and reassurance. He was not kin to the Avengers, and yet he was to be left in their sole charge? Abandoned on Midgard – his crimes must have been truly great.

Loki got up, taking care not to be heard. He made straight for the elevator, blindly hitting the lobby button as he fought to catch his breath. All this time he had been envisioning a future here with Thor as a way to make up for being away from Asgard, and it was all a fantasy. The doors opened at the ground floor and he stumbled out, tearing across the foyer to the great revolving doors. As soon as he hit the street he was assailed by the noise of cars and people, the torrent only adding to his confusion. Loki needed to think, to calm down. He took a right and pushed his way through the crowded sidewalk, people not really seeing him until he’d already moved past. He didn’t know where he was going but he had to get away. More than ever he wished he had his old powers, so he could go far beyond the Avengers’ scope.

Loki didn’t care if he got in trouble, he didn’t care if anyone worried. He just needed to run until the shaking in his limbs died out.

 

“Master Odinson?”

Thor looked up. “Friend Jarvis?”

“Master Laufeyson has left the Tower.”

“What?” Clint blanched.

“Where’s he going?” Nat barked.

“I do not know, Agent Romanov.”

“Why would Loki go off by himself?” Thor frowned, already heading for the elevator.

“Jarvis, what was the last thing that happened before he left?” Nat followed quickly.

“He was sitting in the common dining room.”

“Shit,” Clint looked at them, “You think he heard us?”

“Looks like it.” The redhead pressed her lips together unhappily.

Thor growled an Asgardian curse that had them both taking a step back.

“It’s fine, he can’t have gotten too far. We’ll find him.”

Thor pressed the button for his floor, holding out his hand. As the doors opened Mjölnir flew into it with a thunk that made Clint duck.

“Whoa, relax big guy! We’ll find him.”

“Jarvis, can this thing move faster?” Nat stabbed the lobby button repeatedly.

“Yes ma’am.”

The elevator shot towards the ground, Clint and Nat both bracing themselves against the walls so they didn’t get jostled off their feet. Thor’s face was like a thundercloud and as they stepped into the foyer they could hear actual thunder outside.

“Think you could control yourself Thor? A storm is not going to make this easier.”

“I shall try.” He ground out through clenched teeth.

“Let’s split up,” Nat said, “Clint you take east, Thor you take west, I’ll head north. If we don’t find him within about four blocks we’ll call each other, alright?”

“If we don’t find him within four blocks we’ll need more help.”

“Then we’ll get Jarvis to send the others out. If things get really desperate we can ask Fury to run a trace. Alright?”

“Let us be done with this chatter. My brother gets further and further from us while you talk!”

Thor took off through the traffic and Nat sighed, glancing at Clint.

“We better find him before Thor starts tearing up the island.”

“Forget Thor – if we don’t find him, Fury might.”

They parted, Nat crossing the street and Clint running through the pedestrians in hopes of a flash of dark hair.

 

After a couple of blocks Nat circled, spreading out in case Loki had turned somewhere. She was starting to think it might have been better if Thor had made it rain – it would have pushed some of these people off the streets. She was worried they wouldn’t find the god before dark, or before someone worse found him. Loki could defend himself in a fight but he couldn’t outrun a full SHIELD team.

“Lokes?” she called, scanning the nearby alleys.

A homeless man yelled obscenities at her and a cat screeched but there was no sign of the god. Her phone rang.

“Nat?”

“Nothing. You?”

“Haven’t seen him, and neither has Thor. I’m going to call the others.”

“Tell them to hit places he’s been before – especially the park. I’m going to keep looking around here.”

She hung up. There was a street vendor with a hotdog cart on the corner and she jogged over.

“Excuse me, have you seen a boy walking by himself? He’s about this tall, black hair, green eyes?”

The vendor made a face at her. “Lady, you know how many people walk past me?”

“I’d appreciate it if you could try and remember.” Her voice went steely.

He blinked at the change but shrugged. “Sorry, don’t know.”

“Great.” She pushed past, heading for the traffic lights.

Her phone rang again. “Yeah?”

“It’s me,” Tony said, “I’ve got all the lines open. Steve and Bruce are checking the park and I’m in the suit. Jarvis is running a search on all the traffic cams near the tower.”

“How long will it take him, Stark?” Thor rumbled.

“Ten minutes, maybe fifteen.”

“It is too long!”

“It’s the best I can do, Thor. Anyone seen him?”

“Negative,” Clint said, “I asked around but no one’s gonna notice a single kid.”

“Let’s try to think this through,” Steve said in his Captain America tone, “Where would he go?”

“You’re assuming he’s behaving rationally. He might just be wandering.” Clint replied.

“I still think the park is our best bet.” Nat shook her head.

“Heading there now.” Tony said.

“Let us know the second Jarvis has something.” Bruce told him.

It was getting too dark to see much. Nat called again, shoving past people whenever she saw a child and hoping they found him soon. She didn’t want to explain to Frigga that they’d lost her son.

 

Darcy wasn’t going to sit around the Tower and wait for other people to find her charge. She thought Nat’s park theory was pretty solid since it was the only green place in the city and Loki liked being amongst the trees, but she knew if he was really, truly distressed there was one place he could go for comfort. She jumped in a cab as Tony came across the line.

“Traffic cam picked him up heading south.”

“Fuck,” Clint swore, “We’re heading in the wrong direction.”

“I think I might have an idea where he is. I’ll tell you if it pans out.” Darcy said.

“Where are you, Lady Darcy?”

“Just keep looking, I’ll let you know if I find him.”

She tapped the driver’s shoulder and he pulled over. Darcy threw a twenty at him.

“Keep the change!”

She ran up the steps of the library, patting one of the great stone lions as she passed for luck. She headed for the non-fiction section, peering down each aisle as she passed.

“Lokes? Lokes!”

“Ssh!” A librarian glared.

“Oh shut it.” Darcy scowled, hurrying along.

She searched the entire floor and then branched out to the alcoves and study rooms, even going down to the basement. There was no sign of him.

“Darcy?” Tony asked, “How’s it look?”

“I don’t think he’s here. Thor, where did Loki go when he was upset on Asgard?”

“He would climb up to where Father’s ravens nested. From there you could see the whole city...”

“Empire State?” Clint asked.

“I’m on it.”

Tony shot across the skyline towards the iconic spire, swooping up over the observation deck. The tourists pointed and flashed their cameras but he ignored them, his scanners seeking out Loki’s small but familiar signature. The screen pinged and he smiled.

“Found him.”

Tony dropped onto the deck with a clunk, the sightseers gaping at him. He could just make out one pair of red-rimmed green eyes from the far corner.

“Alright folks,” he held up his hands, “We’ve got a small situation. Can I get you all to give me a moment?”

They looked at each other and headed for the elevators. Tony waved them on with his best Steve impression.

“That’s right, just head down to the lobby for about ten minutes, then you can get on with your tours. Thanks, appreciate it.”

When the last doors shut he opened the suit, stepping out.

“Loki?”

The god looked up from where he was leaning on the rail. “What?”

“You okay?”

“Thor is leaving, isn’t he?”

The engineer winced. “Yeah. Odin’s having some trouble performing his duties and he wants to hand the crown down to your brother soonish.”

“He let me think we might be happy here.”

Tony crouched beside him. “You know Thor would stay if he could. He doesn’t have a choice – he’s got to go be king.”

“He should have told me.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to tell people things you know they won’t want to hear. Thor’s not perfect.”

 

Loki sniffed and wiped his sleeve over his eyes.

“If it’s any consolation, we’re really glad to have you at the tower.”

“I shall never see him if he is king.”

“Helblindi came to visit and he’s a king. Thor will find time.”

“Helblindi is not king of _Asgard,_ defender of the Nine.”

“Well then we’ll ask Frigga to take you there to visit Thor instead.”

Loki gnawed at his lip, eyes sweeping the city. Tony wasn’t sure he was doing this right but he had to try.

“If you really wanted to I’m sure you could go back to Asgard with Thor – we’d miss you but we’d understand.”

“I cannot live in Asgard. That has been made clear. I will not add to my brother’s burdens with concerns for my safety.”

“No one’s gonna touch the king’s brother.”

“If they did, their punishment would not make me any less dead.”

Tony winced. “Lokes...look. This sucks. I know you want to be with your family. I totally understand. I also understand there’s nothing we can do to make it better. But there’s a home for you here. You might have noticed us Avengers have kinda formed our own little ragtag family, and you’re part of that now.”

“If Thor leaves, it will be as if Asgard does not even exist.”

“He’s not going to forget you, Lokes. You’ll still see each other, I promise.”

Thor flew over the opposite rail and landed heavily, rushing towards them.

“Loki!”

He swept the god into his arms before he had a chance to protest, dropping Mjölnir so hard it dented the floor.

“Oh Loki, I thought all manner of evil had happened to you! Do not scare me like that again!”

“What does it matter?” he sniffed, “You are leaving me.” But his hands clenched tighter in Thor’s hair.

The blond set him down, cupping his face in one big hand. “You know I would never part from you unless it was necessary. The Allfather is weary and I am his only heir of age.”

“I don’t want you to go.” Loki buried his face in his brother’s shoulder.

“I do not want to go,” He stroked the boy’s head, “But it is not forever, Loki. Within half a century Asgard will forget your misdeeds and I can bring you home. And I will see you as much as I can.”

“And if Frigga wants to stay for a couple of weeks every now and then I have a buttload of empty guest rooms.” Tony chimed in.

“It is not ideal, brother, but I swear we will not be parted long. I am sorry I did not tell you sooner. Will you forgive me my cowardice?”

“I suppose I have only myself to blame. My past actions put me in this situation and I must accept the consequences.”

“Don’t make it sound so dire, Lokes,” Tony smiled, “We’re not that bad.”

“Would you like to return to the Tower now? Our supper should be waiting.”

Loki nodded. Thor stood and lifted his brother, swinging Mjölnir.

“Race you back?” Tony smirked.

“What do you think, Loki? Shall we put him in his place?” Thor whispered.

He nodded.

“You are on, Man of Iron!”

 

Loki could not recall being fussed over as much as he was for the rest of the day. Even Bruce gave him a hug when they got back, and everyone was quick to heap his plate with food.

“Next time you feel like running away kid, use the air vents,” Clint tugged his hair affectionately, “That’s my secret.”

He looked around the dinner table at the Avengers laughing and joking and decided if he had to stay on Midgard, there were worse people to live with. It still hurt every time he looked at Thor but this was his punishment. Whatever he had done in the past, he must have deserved it.

*****

“Hey Lokes, I’m goin’ out. Wanna come with?”

He looked up from his atlas. Tony was leaning in the bedroom doorway in a tan jacket and huge sunglasses.

“Where are you going?”

“Do some shopping, get a sundae maybe. I need a break from the workshop.”

“I have lessons.”

“Blow ‘em off. You’ve got what, centuries to learn that stuff? Meanwhile I’m over here just getting older.”

Loki smiled. “I shall have to change.”

“I’ll wait.”

He grabbed a pair of jeans and a neat white shirt with a green sweater vest, hurriedly dragging a brush through his hair. Tony was sitting at the dining room table when he emerged.

“Here, these too.” He offered the god a pair of child-sized sunnies.

“Are they necessary?” he frowned.

“It’s part of going incognito.”

“Like Clint and Lady Natasha.”

“Yeah, same concept.”

He slid them on and Tony beamed.

“Let’s go.”

They took the elevator down to the lobby and headed into the street. Tony glared at someone across the road and tapped Loki on the back to hurry him along.

“Paparazzi. They’re used to me holing up in the Tower by now but you still get one or two intrepid stakeout types.”

“Why do you not punish them? You are the Man of Iron, a warrior and champion. They should show you more respect.”

“Unfortunately – or fortunately, I don’t know – we have this thing called freedom of the press. They’re a pillar of democratic society or something. I mean they’re supposed to be.”

“So they are like gossips at court? You cannot chastise them without making yourself more open to their scorn.”

“Yeah, sounds about right. Come on.”

They walked until they found Tony’s preferred pretzel stand, and then he led the god to an enormous bookstore.

“Someone told me you prefer actual paper to the Internet – which makes you crazy, but hey I guess Asgard’s old-fashioned that way.”

“In Asgard the pictures move on the page.” Loki drawled.

“Huh, no kidding. Anyway, go pick out some stuff that interests you and we’ll add it to my supposedly appalling library.”

Loki grinned and disappeared off into the shelves while Tony found a comfy armchair to wait. The boy returned from time to time with armfuls of books and sometimes questions, usually about the relevancy of various fields.

“Tony,” he held up a tome on psychology, “Is this a well-known healer of the field?”

“Uh, guess so. Think you might want to leave that one until you’ve had a bit more experience with humans though. Show me where you got it?”

Loki dutifully led him to the psych section and Tony managed to sneak several books on raising difficult children into the basket when he wasn’t looking.

“Alright, checkout? I’ll have them send it all to the Tower.”

 

The bookstore cashier was completely starstruck, staring numbly at him as she scanned the books. Tony was used to it but he felt like people in New York should know better – there were always famous people shooting movies or walking around here, especially Avengers.

“Thank you for the books, Tony.”

“No sweat. Say, how are you with music?”

“It is not a pastime of children in Asgard.”

“Let’s change that.”

So they found a vinyl store and Tony made him listen to some of every genre, taking notes about which ones he preferred.

“Jarvis can pull stuff out of my collection for you and play it wherever you are, you know.”

“I shall ask him in future. This Midgardian noise is not at all what I am used to.”

He skipped from bin to bin, quickly discarding reggae and techno and bopping away to some old swing songs. There was nothing really that approached what music they had in Asgard, but he still found plenty he could appreciate. Tony’s phone rang.

“Stay right here, kay? I’ll be two seconds.”

Loki nodded and he wandered a few aisles over.

“Tony Stark.”

“It’s me.” Pepper said, sounding harassed.

“Pep! Hey, can you place an order for me? We need a piano and a violin and maybe a harp – top of the line obviously – and then find some music teachers. I’m sure some of the Philharmonic guys are looking for a bit of extra cash.”

“Sure Tony, but that’s not why I called. Are you out with Loki right now?”

“Yeah. We’re shopping.”

“Well one of my sources told me there’s been a media tipoff that you’re buying things for an unknown child. They’re waiting outside to try and get photos.”

“Shit. Guess this was inevitable, right?”

“Yeah. I’m sending Happy to you now, you just have to get Loki into the car as fast as you can. I’ll handle the questions from here.”

“Thanks for the heads up.”

He hung up and went back to where Loki was holding up two different disco records with a confused look.

“Lokes, remember the paparazzo from earlier?”

“Yes.”

“Well there are a lot more waiting for us outside.”

Loki’s eyes flicked to the store windows. “They are curious about me.”

“Yeah. Pepper’s sending our ride so when Happy gets here we’re gonna bail, okay? Don’t worry about the cameras or the questions, just stick close to me. We’re prepared for this sort of thing, alright?”

“Alright Tony.”

 

“Have you seen this?” Clint held up a tabloid as he walked into the dining room.

“Tony Stark’s mystery child – yeah, real subtle Fury.” The engineer snorted.

“I thought Pepper was gonna feed them a different story? You know, Iron Man helping orphans or something.” Bruce took another bite out of his toast.

“We decided it was easier this way. Loki’s going to be in public with us in the future. It’s better to make the whole thing just another Stark scandal than get all wishy washy and invite more questions.”

“Who’s the lucky mother?” Nat snorted, sipping her very black coffee.

“I don’t know, but I promise when I find her I’ll call you.”

“Dead,” Clint nodded, “Dead is always easier. Some old fling gets cancer and drops the son you never knew about in your lap as she’s about to pass.”

“God, macabre Barton!”

“Still, no loose ends. Fury can fake all the relevant information.”

“And what’s that gonna look like for Pep?”

“She’ll be the saint who took in your motherless bastard.” Bruce crunched away.

“You know, she’ll probably love that. This whole thing is gonna be great PR for the company.”

Loki stepped out of the elevator with one of his new books cradled in his arms and Tony smiled.

“Hey champ! Look, we’re famous.”

The god walked over to read the front page. “Mystery child?”

“Guess you’re kind of a prince of Midgard now.” Clint smirked.

“Ooh, does that make me a king?” Tony beamed, “I like that!”


	9. Chapter 9

The mystery child’s story was everywhere – and why not? It had all the classic ingredients for a great scoop: tragedy, sex scandals, billionaire superheroes and cute children. There was a permanent press pack in front of the Tower so thick they couldn’t even order in. Pepper fed them comments from ‘Tony’ and Fury helped with the background and the Avengers decided to just make camp on the common floor and wait out the drama.

“Shouldn’t be too hard getting you music tutors now. Or any kind of tutors.” Tony said as he flicked through the news channels idly.

“Except now they’ll have to have full personal histories run through with SHIELD.” Clint snickered.

“That was gonna happen anyway. We can’t invite randoms into Avengers Tower – it’s a security nightmare.” Nat shook her head.

“Surely SHIELD has music teachers on staff,” Bruce said, “For undercover work and coaching agents.”

“I am not bringing Fury’s spies into my house.” Tony scowled.

Clint and Nat both looked at him and he flapped a hand dismissively. “You two barely count.”

“Thanks a lot!”

Bruce stood, dusting off his knees. “Well if we’re not going anywhere, I’ll be in the lab.”

“May I accompany you?” Loki looked up from his book.

“Sure. I’ll just be running some theoretical models though.”

“It will still be of interest.”

“Have fun kids.” Tony waved them off.

They took the elevator down to Bruce’s private lab on the topmost R&D floor. At first he’d objected to working in the same building as hundreds of other people but Tony added some new reinforcing steelwork during the tower repairs and now they had a mostly Hulk-proof level, complete with its own gyroscopes and shock absorption. Bruce punched his code into the panel by the door and the glass slid open.

“Jarvis, please pull up the sequence I was working on yesterday.”

“Yes sir.”

A spiralling DNA coil appeared over the main island in red and blue. Bruce pulled up a stool and Loki dragged one where he could see the doctor’s work without being in the way. Banner started making some slight adjustments to the sequence with his Starkpad and Loki rested his head on his hand. The exact details of Bruce’s research were a bit beyond his comprehension but he understood its aims, and he liked to sit quietly and watch the man think. Bruce understood best out of everyone (except perhaps Natasha) the importance of silence.

“We’re going to need Steve to give a bit more blood.” The scientist muttered.

“Why does he agree? Is he not afraid others might do as you did and attempt to recreate the serum?”

“He knows I need to compare my blood with his to figure out where I went wrong. With the right data I might be able to permanently stabilise the Other Guy, or even get him out of my system completely. With a better understanding of Erskine’s formula I can adapt it into cures for various immune diseases or cancers. Steve thinks that’s worth the risk.”

Loki traced a hand over the bench top. “You should not be so quick to be rid of your inner beast.”

“Why, cos Fury’ll kick me off the team?” Bruce smiled wryly, “I can live with that.”

“No, because he is a great warrior and a good ally, and he protects those you care about.”

“Not all of them.” Bruce mumbled.

“Still, perhaps you would find you missed him if you did not have the option to call him up again.”

Bruce blinked at the serious-faced child. Hulk had ruined his life but it was true that he was used to living with his other half. And maybe he served a purpose - without Hulk, the Chitauri might have won. _And then Loki wouldn’t even be here having this conversation with me_.

“I’ll try not to be too hard on him.”

“Good. I am learning tolerance is very important.”

 

They’d been watching the numbers run silently for an hour when someone knocked on the glass.

“Thor?” Loki sat up.

Bruce slid off his stool and walked over to open the door. “You know you’re banned from the labs, Thor.”

“I have only come to ask Loki if he would like to spend the day with me. My departure fast approaches and I would like to experience more of Midgard before then.”

Bruce glanced at the god and the boy shrugged.

“How are we to leave the building? The media wait outside for the smallest glimpse of me. We shall be mobbed everywhere we go.”

“That will not be an issue. Come.”

Loki hopped down and followed his brother into the elevator, watching the numbers flash curiously. The doors opened on Clint’s floor and Loki raised a brow at the clutter overflowing the edges of the coffee table.

“What is this?”

“We’re helping you put together a disguise.” the Russian winked.

“First up, clothes.” Clint handed Thor a pile and then offered the other to Loki.

They were unremarkable, jeans for both with a black tee and a black jacket for Loki and a grey sweater for Thor. They changed quickly in Clint’s room and headed back to the lounge.

“If I had my magic, changing our semblance would be easy.” Loki sighed.

“You’ll get there.” Tash said, popping an IYNY cap on his head.

“You’re a tad recognisable, big guy.” Clint grimaced at Thor.

“I have passed unseen when I needed to.”

“Yeah, we’ll see. How attached are you to that beard?”

“Very.” The god glared.

“Alright, sit down. Nat, hand me the make-up.”

“Will these pretences be enough to fool those people?” Loki frowned.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got a plan for that. Tony’s going to make an ‘official statement’ while we sneak you out the back.”

“He should be careful. If he keeps playing the father card so well Pep might get ideas.” Clint muttered.

“I would welcome a sister,” Loki smiled, “Brothers are too much trouble.”

The agent snickered at Thor’s downturned mouth. “Pretty sure you’re Mr Trouble, kid.”

Loki grinned at the thunderer. “I think we did our best work together. But then, I am hampered by lack of memory.”

“Trust me, brother,” Thor winked, “The messes were always bigger when we made them.”

 

After half an hour Thor looked several years older, the skin around his eyes and mouth more lined. He wore brown contacts and a short black wig that made him look like he could be Loki’s father. They’d padded his stomach to disguise his muscular figure and given him a pair of glasses with plain lenses.

“Do you think this is enough, friend Hawk?” Thor stuck out his lip.

“Not much we can do about you being so tall. Luckily you’re one of the lesser known Avengers, especially out of your armour. You should be fine.” Nat nodded.

“You only have to make it into a cab and then the airport.” Clint assured him.

“The airport?” Loki frowned.

“Tony figured it would be easier to spend some quality time somewhere you’re not the centre of attention. His jet’s gonna take you wherever you want and you can come back in a couple of days with the media none the wiser.”

“The Man of Iron does too much for us,” Thor grimaced, “I shall owe him a great debt – even more than I already do.”

“He’s cool with it. Gave you a bunch of cash too. I think he wishes he could go.”

“Speaking of Tony,” Nat looked up, “Jarv, put us through?”

There was a pause and then the inventor spoke.

“We ready, 99?”

The redhead rolled her eyes. “All set. Putting them in the elevator now.”

“I’ll go down to speak to our little friends.”

Nat ushered them to the elevator as Clint hefted a couple of large bags and placed them on the floor.

“Clothes, cash, phone with our numbers on speed dial and a connection to Jarvis – I think Darcy chucked a couple of books in there for you, Lokes – and a few other bits and pieces.”

“When you hit the lobby, don’t go towards the main doors. Turn left and head through the building to the emergency exit. Jarvis will disable the alarm for you. Then get a cab to Teterboro; Tony’s plane’s waiting for you there.”

“And have fun.” Clint punched Loki’s arm cheerfully.

“Master Odinson, Sir has asked me to tell you he is stepping out of the lobby now.”

“Alright, go!” Clint waved.

They sped towards the ground floor. Thor took both bags in one hand and offered the other to Loki, the smaller god winding his fingers through his brother’s excitedly.

“Where would you like to go?” Thor grinned.

“Europe.”

“You shall have to be more specific than that.”

“I’ve got until the airport to think about it, don’t I?”

The doors opened and Thor peered out carefully, but there was no sign of anyone in the lobby. All the workers were hiding from their boss’ press conference and all the press were out the front listening. Thor led Loki left across the space into a series of maintenance halls and along to the fire door.

“Jarvis?” the god whispered.

“The door is not alarmed, Master Odinson.”

“Hold tight to me, Loki.”

“I’m ready.”

They burst out through the door into a broad alley. Thor headed straight for the street, careful to keep his head down and his brother close. He glanced left and right before sticking up his arm.

“Taxi!”

 

The flight was tedious compared to teleporting and slow compared to Mjölnir but at least Loki could see the clouds. Midgard looked very different from above, its people small but always moving. He enjoyed the view of the faraway ocean and the cities that seemed so huge on the ground but from above were little more than matchboxes.

“Let us see how Stark’s address went.” Thor fumbled with the TV remote for a moment.

“Did you need some help, sir?” the stewardess smiled, leaning over the arm of his chair.

“It would be much appreciated, fair maiden.”

She blushed and Loki snorted into his hand, fighting back giggles at the look Thor shot him. The TV flickered into life and they both turned their attention to the screen.

“Were you looking for something in particular?” she asked.

“Tony Stark’s speech of today.”

She flicked through a couple of news stations until she found an entertainment program with Tony’s face plastered over a huge board behind the presenter.

“Ah! Our thanks, lady.”

She disappeared into the cockpit and Thor turned the volume up.

_“Billionaire Tony Stark finally addressed the claims made by Stark Industries’ PR department earlier this week. It was a surprisingly touching moment for a man famous for unpredictable interviews and leaving journalists speechless.”_

The perky blonde switched to a close-up of Tony outside the tower, looking sharp in a suit and sunglasses and surrounded by microphones. The flash of cameras was almost constant, his pupils heavily dilated despite the protective lenses.

_“You’re all aware of my past, I’m sure. Some of you reported it.”_

There was a general chuckle and he smiled.

_“So it shouldn’t be surprising that eventually I’d find out I had a child. But I’ll ask that you try to give Luke and I some privacy. His mother has recently been taken and we’ve got a lot of catching up to do. I am certain that there will be plenty of photo ops in the future, but for the time being I’d just like to be alone with my son. Thank you.”_

_“Mr Stark?”_

_“Mr Stark!”_

The footage cut back to the presenter and Thor laughed.

“He is quick to claim you, Loki. I could almost believe he was your father.”

“And why shouldn’t he be? Laufey did not wish to keep me, Odin stole me; why should I not pick Tony next?” the trickster grinned.

“I think you will find you have many new fathers, and mothers too. The warriors of Midgard already love you, Loki.”

He ducked his head and faced the window, but not before Thor spotted his smile.

 

When they landed in Paris Thor quickly ditched the cushioning under his shirt. To Loki’s intense amusement he kept the glasses.

“They make me feel wiser.”

“You need all the help you can get.”

“Imp! Where shall we go first?”

“Do you think you can handle the boredom of being still and quiet?” his brother teased, “I should like to visit the Louvre.”

“Very well. But afterwards I get to choose something.”

“Agreed.”

Loki didn’t trust Thor to drive but Tony had provided them with enough money to buy a small country, so hiring a chauffeur was no trouble. Thor wanted a bright yellow Volkswagen Bug but Loki refused to be seen in anything so ridiculous and instead opted for a sleek grey Bentley.

The thunderer was shockingly patient as he followed Loki around the corridors of paintings and sculpture, even looking thoughtful at times or making comments (generally about the quality of a certain warrior’s pose or the fierceness of his dress, but at least he was commenting). When they’d outlasted all the other tourists and the PA had announced the gallery would soon be closing, Loki turned to Thor.

“What is your choice then, brother?”

“I fear we are running out of daylight. We must find a room for the night, and sustenance.”

“That is well enough. What is your choice?”

“I would prefer to keep it a surprise.”

Loki sighed internally but nodded. “As you like. Let us find a room.”

*****

The sun was scarcely up when Loki was woken by Thor’s banging and humming in the bathroom. He huffed, hauling himself upright.

“It is early, brother.”

“We haven’t time to waste, Loki.” Thor stuck his head through the open door.

“You are right. Where is this place we are going?”

“You’ll see. Get dressed.”

They glided through the Parisian traffic, detouring past the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triomphe on their way out of the city.

“Are we going to Versailles?”

“What interest have we in Midgardian palaces? Ours is more ancient and much grander.”

“In that case, what interest have we in anything of Midgard?”

Thor beamed. “We can enjoy their inventions that have no equal in any other realm.”

The car turned off the main road towards a series of tall brightly coloured structures enclosed in a big fence. Even at the early hour there was already a line forming at the gates.

“What is this place?”

“Brother, this is Disneyland!”

The car slowed and stopped near the entrance, the driver looking back over his shoulder.

“Shall I wait for you sir, or would you like me to return later?”

“Much later,” Thor grinned, elbowing Loki, “We shall be having too much fun, I am sure of it!”

The pair climbed out and headed for the queue, Thor flipping through his wallet for some Euros.

“Which ride shall we go on first?”

The boy raised a brow at the other children clutching at their parents and fidgeting eagerly. “I shall leave it in your capable hands.”

But despite Loki’s scepticism, within five minutes he was whooping with glee on the rollercoaster as they zigzagged through the air, his brother giving a fierce war cry that frightened the girl sitting behind them. When the train finally stopped the adrenaline was still rushing through his body, making his legs shake and his heart skip in his chest.

“We must ask Odin if there are rollercoasters in Valhalla!” Thor bounded down the steps.

“Perhaps you could build one in Asgard,” Loki grinned, “It would make getting around faster.”

“And more exhilarating. Shall we ride another?”

“I fear I need a break, or else I may be ill.”

Thor scooped his brother up and placed him on his shoulders. “Then we shall look around while we wait and plan our next move.”

They walked through the park to give themselves time to calm down, Loki’s hands trembling at first as he clung to Thor’s shoulders and then gradually relaxing.

“What is that castle?” he pointed to the towering structure.

“I believe it belongs to the one proclaimed ‘Sleeping Beauty’. Shall we look inside?”

Loki looked around and smiled, “I thought you did not care for castles. What about that one?”

Thor looked over at Big Thunder Mountain, eyes lighting up.

“Come along, thunder god,” Loki teased, “Let us see what the Midgardians think of you.”

 

Four hours, three ice creams, two pairs of Mickey Mouse ears and a dozen rides later Loki was just about exhausted. They trudged along Liberty Arcade, his hand tight in Thor’s, his brother holding a small bag of gifts for the Avengers. The trickster watched a pair of siblings have their photo taken with Tinkerbell and looked up at the thunderer.

“They do not seem to understand that those are not the true characters.”

“It does not matter to them. Midgardians have a great belief in their idols, fictional or otherwise.”

“Like gods?”

“Indeed. The Thor and Loki who were revered by those called Vikings were not truly us but the Midgardians believed the tales anyway. It is the same with these characters – the children are happy to see them, even if they are not real.”

Loki stuck his lip out thoughtfully. “One could say the Avengers have become a better kind of god, one that can be seen and touched and worshipped.”

“But they are no less a creation of imagination. The Midgardians may know things about the Avengers but they do not _know_ them.”

“It is strange to think that if I stay here and take over the job of defending Midgard, I may become twice-worshipped like you.” Loki grinned.

“No matter what happens, I know you will be a great part of the Midgardian story.”

“As a hero?”

Thor squeezed his hand. “How could you be anything else?”

Loki glanced again at Tinkerbell. “I think I should like to have my picture taken with the Midgardian fairy. It is fitting that idols should know each other, don’t you think?”

 

Loki fell asleep on the drive back into Paris, head resting in Thor’s lap. The god couldn’t help smiling even as he wished the hours would slow down. Already they were more than halfway through the day, and they must return to New York the next evening if he was to be back in Asgard by the Allfather’s deadline.

The car stopped outside their hotel and he carried everything upstairs, Loki cradled over one arm and their bags on the other. He wanted to let the boy keep napping but they couldn’t afford to lose the time.

“Loki? Wake, brother. It is still afternoon.”

“Hmm?” he blinked sleepily, “Thor?”

“Are you rested?”

“Much.”

“What shall we do now?”

“I am told there is a great museum of Midgardian animals here.”

Thor sighed. “I suppose it is your turn to pick. Dead creatures it is.”

“You should not be so judgemental, Thor. You may find it interesting.”

The blond grumbled the whole way there but once they were surrounded by the rows of stuffed fauna he was asking questions and trying to poke the models.

“Don’t touch!” Loki hissed, “You shall get us ejected.”

“But what makes this beasts’ skin so thick?” Thor muttered, running his hand over the hippo’s hide again.

“No touching the exhibits!” a guide snapped.

Thor jerked back his arm, blushing. “Apologies.”

Loki smirked at him smugly and wandered on.

“These look difficult to hunt.” Thor remarked on the ostriches.

“I do not think Midgardians hunt much anymore. Most have no need of it.”

“Then they are missing out, for nothing matches the thrill of a long hunt except the haste of battle.”

They moved into a hall of reptiles and Thor exclaimed, hurrying to examine a long crocodile.

“My books say this is one of Midgard’s oldest creatures, unchanged since long before humans existed.” Loki said.

“Its jaws are fearsome.” Thor reached down to brush an exposed tooth.

The guide’s voice cracked like a whip. “No touching!”

“Come, let’s get you out of here before we are arrested.”

 

They ate at a tiny place tucked between two bridges, Thor insisting on carrying Loki again on the walk back to the hotel. But when they got there the boy was too anxious to sleep.

“Let us sit on the balcony and count the stars.”

“As you wish, brother.”

Thor pulled up a chair and Loki climbed into his lap, resting back against the blond’s broad chest as he stared up at the sky. They could see the swirling lights of the Tower from across the city, and the soft glow of the street lamps lining the boulevards.

“Will you promise to visit?”

“I swear it by Odin Allfather and the Nine Realms. Will you promise to remember that we love you, and that you are always welcome in Asgard?”

“I swear it by the Nine.”

“You will soon forget us. The Midgardians will keep you so distracted you will have no time to think of poor Thor.”

“The throne will have you so busy you will fail to remember you have a brother.”

“Never.”

Loki smiled and Thor wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on Loki’s shoulder.

“One day we will be shield brothers again. I shall be king and you will be my right hand. You will lead my armies and counsel my decisions.”

“How shall I do all that _and_ protect Midgard?” Loki chuckled.

“You will find a way.”

“Was I so impressive when I was grown?”

“You were my very best friend.”

“I should like to be again.”

“You already are.”

*****

The next day they headed to Aquaboulevard, its huge pools and waterslides full of squealing, giggling children. Loki couldn’t help but feel ridiculous in his bathing suit, especially compared to the well-formed Thor. The blond was attracting a lot of attention from the mothers sitting on the sidelines.

“You are not very discreet in that.” He muttered.

“If they are looking at my figure, they are not looking at my face.” Thor retorted.

They waded in together, the thunder god keeping a close eye on him as Loki tried out the various slides.

“They are not as good as the rollercoasters, but perhaps you should build some on Asgard too.”

“I shall make it my first priority as king. The royal architects must design a park with all manner of Midgardian machines – a Ferris wheel, a carousel, a rollercoaster and many, many places for the Aesir children to play.”

“I think it will be good for them.” Loki smiled.

“Hi.” Someone said behind them.

Loki turned, raising a brow at the boy standing half out of the water. He looked about five and was holding an inflatable ball, a crowd of other children beside him.

“Did you want to play?”

Loki glanced at Thor and the god nodded, nudging him forward gently. _I do have to learn to get along with Midgardians who are less extraordinary than the Avengers_ , he thought.

“What are the rules?”

They stayed in the water until their fingers and toes went pruney, and then they stayed some more. It was after lunch when Thor gently interrupted their game of Marco Polo with a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“It is time to head home.”

Loki scowled. “If we did not have to take that ridiculous plane we could stay longer.”

“I am sorry, brother. If we are to reach Manhattan tonight we must go back to the hotel and get our things.”

“Fine,” he stood, dripping water onto the tiles as he stepped out of the pool, “Let us be off.”

“Loki-”

But he was already heading for the change rooms.

 

Loki was silent the whole way to the airport and then the whole flight home. The jet’s stairs dropped down to the tarmac at Teterboro and Loki sighed internally, his feet heavy on the steps. There was a car waiting, Happy standing with his hands clasped before him by the door.

“Greetings.” Thor nodded to the bodyguard.

“How was your trip?”

“We had fun, did we not?” he glanced at Loki. The boy didn’t reply, climbing in without looking back.

“Ah, he was not pleased to return.” Thor muttered.

“I get it.”

Thor tried to engage him in conversation but Loki stared resolutely out the window. It was as if he thought he could delay Thor’s departure if he didn’t acknowledge it. Happy carried their things into the elevator, glancing at the brothers awkwardly as they rode up in silence. They reached Loki’s floor and he headed straight for his room.

“Thank you, Happy,” Thor took the bags, “I shall manage from here.”

“Sure. In case I don’t see you tomorrow, best of luck.”

“My thanks for the sentiment.”

He dropped the bags by the kitchen table and spotted a piece of paper stuck to the fridge with his name at the top. Thor plucked it off and read quickly.

_Thor, I’m staying at Clint’s so you and Lokes can have the night together. See you in the morning –Darce_

The god clipped it back in place and knocked on Loki’s door.

“Loki? Loki, may I come in?”

“If you wish.”

He opened the door carefully and stuck his head in. The boy was lying on his side, a pillow clutched to his stomach and two clear trails down both cheeks. Thor’s heart just about broke.

“Do not be sad, Loki.” He sank onto the mattress beside him, a big hand stroking his hair.

“I am sorry – I know a prince must accept his duties and your place is in Asgard, but I am afraid I will miss you too much to bear.”

“I am certain I will miss you more. There is no one in Asgard as dear to me.”

Loki sniffed and shuffled closer, a hand clenched in Thor’s jeans.

“Come, Loki. Lady Darcy has given us leave to use the chambers as we see fit. There is time to be sad tomorrow – tonight I want to have fun with you. Shall we put on some movies and eat much of the Midgardian ‘junk food’?”

Loki giggled. “Lady Natasha will yell at you if I do not have a real supper.”

“Let her. By the time she finds out I will be too far away to hear it.”

Loki laughed and hit him with the pillow. Thor gasped in mock outrage and snatched up his own fluffy weapon.

“You challenge me?”

“I do, Thor Odinson!”

“It begins!”

*****

 “Loki. Loki, are you awake?”

He didn’t want to be, that was for certain. But Darcy’s hand was warm on his arm and he could tell she wasn’t going away.

“I am.”

“Time to get dressed. Tony’s organised a big farewell breakfast for Thor.”

Loki glanced over and found the other side of the bed was empty.

“He’s gone to change but he promised he’d see you up there.”

“I am not sure I wish to attend. I am not in a celebrating mood.”

The brunette tucked her hair behind her ear. “It’s up to you I guess, but if I was in your place I wouldn’t miss the chance to spend a few extra hours with my brother.”

She stood and squeezed his shoulder, closing the bedroom door behind her. Loki stuck out his lip. Darcy was right. If Thor was leaving today Loki wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. Who knew how long it would be until they could see each other again?

He jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of leather pants and the first shirt he touched, an aquamarine tunic with black trim on the sleeves and collar. Loki didn’t even stop to brush his hair, instead combing it through with his fingers as he rode up to the common level. But when the doors opened there was nobody there.

“Jarvis? Where are the Avengers?”

“They are on the roof, Master Laufeyson.”

He got back into the car and continued upwards. He stepped into the lobby and climbed the short staircase to the roof door, struggling to push it open against the wind. He gasped, frozen on the threshold.

Tony had transformed the entire roof into a tropical beach. There was a large fibreglass pool that went right up to the edge, its water crystal clear. Sand filled the rest of the space. The long table was piled high with platters of fruit and all kinds of Midgardian food, most of it things Loki recognised as Thor’s favourites. There was a whole section of just Poptarts. Above the table was a sailcloth canopy on carved wooden supports, the posts wrapped in strings of petals. The Avengers were assembled around the table in their bathers and bright shirts and sarongs, drinking out of coconuts.

“Aloha!” Tony yelled when he saw the boy, “How was Paris? Did you eat your weight in chocolate croissants?”

“This is incredible.” Loki came closer, eyes everywhere at once.

“Yeah, well I figured Asgard has mountains and forests and cities aplenty, but you guys don’t have any really good beaches.”

“We have lakes.”

“Not the same thing.”

 

“Hey Lokes,” Clint held out a coconut, “I saved you a seat.”

He made his way over and slipped between the archer and Steve, his chair stacked with cushions so he could see over the mountains of food. Natasha threw him a smile from the place opposite.

“Did you guys have a good time?”

“We found many new entertainments. You look charming.”

She touched the huge yellow flower behind her ear. “Watch out, Silvertongue. I’m used to flattery.”

“It still works.” Clint muttered, earning himself a swift punch to the knee.

The roof door opened and Thor walked in wearing his full Asgardian regalia. He smiled almost sadly at the sight of the skyscraper island paradise.

“Stark, you have outdone yourself.”

“I know how to throw a great party.” He held out his hands.

The god sat between Bruce and Darcy, taking the coconut quickly thrust at him. Steve started heaping bacon onto his plate and the god chortled.

“There is food in Asgard, my friend.”

“You’re too skinny.” The soldier winked.

“He’s right,” Bruce nodded, “My mother always said it was rude to send guests away hungry.”

“Wait, he needs Poptarts too.” Clint pushed the bowl over.

They all added more until his breakfast resembled a small tower.

“If you are hoping to make me too heavy for the Bifrost to lift, you will be sadly disappointed.”

“Damn it!” Tony slammed his fist on the table, “I knew there was a flaw in this plan.”

“Don’t even pretend you can’t put all that away and then some,” Clint shook his head, “You’re worse than Bruce and Steve combined.”

“My grocery bill is gonna be halved without you around.” Tony raised his glass in a mock salute.

The joking was light, easy. Loki let himself get swept up in it. He wondered if this was how it had been when he was grown, sharing meals with Thor and the Warrior Three (and apparently the Lady Sif), the banter and the mead flowing equally freely.

“So when they make you king, do you get a big fancy party?” Tony asked.

“Of course. The feasting shall last for weeks.”

“We’re invited, right?” Darcy bit her lip cheekily.

“Well, someone has to represent Midgard.” Thor winked.

“Sweet! More mead – think you can handle it Steve?” Clint nudged him.

“I don’t want to find out.”

“If mead is what you desire, we can certainly send it to you,” Thor said, “It is small payment for looking after a prince of Asgard.”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Tony nodded enthusiastically.

“No!” Bruce shook his head, “Have you forgotten what happened last time?”

Nat shuddered. “No, unfortunately.”

Tony clinked his glass against the table. “I’ve killed too many brain cells to recall any one hangover. I say bring on the mead.”

 

As much as he was laughing with the rest of them, Loki noticed Thor kept glancing up at the sun. He started toying with the food left on his plate, his appetite gone.

“You cannot linger.” He said softly.

“We have time for a quick bathe.” Thor nodded at the pool.

“It is better not to drag it out.”

The Avengers looked at each other uncomfortably for a moment before Steve stood and walked around the table to shake Thor’s hand.

“It’s been great having you around.”

“The best of luck to you, Captain.”

“Don’t wait too long to visit, ‘kay?” Darcy kissed his cheek.

“I will try. Give Lady Jane my love.”

“Slay some bilgesnipe for me.” Tony patted his back.

“And tell your mum I said hi.” Nat nodded.

“Your Highness.” Bruce gave an exaggerated bow.

“And uh, have a mead for me.” Clint grinned.

Loki stood quietly and walked around the table, his eyes firmly on the floor. Thor pushed his chair out and knelt before his brother. The big god took his hands, thumbs brushing the backs soothingly.

“I shall send word as often as possible, and I promise we will see each other whenever the chance arises.”

“I know.”

“Be good for the Midgardians. They may not be true kin but they are worthy of the title.”

He nodded tearfully and Thor pulled him into a hug, Loki’s hands closing tight in the folds of his tunic. Loki tried to memorise the feel of his brother’s warm, strong embrace, and then the thunder god pulled back gently and stood.

Loki swiped his sleeve over his eyes and stepped away, coming to stand next to Darcy and Tony. The engineer reached down and took his hand and Loki let him, holding it tight as Thor smiled at them all.

“I shall miss you, my friends.”

“You’ll be back before you know it.” Steve called.

“You better be. We can’t beat all the bad guys by ourselves.” Natasha folded her arms.

Thor bit the inside of his cheek and looked up. “Heimdall.”

The sky flashed, and he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a silence so profound it was like the roof had grown past the noise of the city, Loki’s shoulders slumping as he blinked away tears. He slid his hand out of Tony’s and sniffed.

“Excuse me.” He turned, heading for the roof door.

“Lokes?” Darcy took a step towards him, “Did you want some company?”

“I should like to be alone, if that’s alright.”

“Sure.”

“We’ll be up here if you get bored,” Tony said, “I’m personally gonna spend all day in that pool.”

Loki nodded. “Thank you for the thought. I shall be fine, I just require…a few moments.”

“Sir?” Jarvis’ voice crackled through the speakers, “Director Fury is requesting you assemble and meet at SHIELD headquarters immediately.”

“Shit,” Tony sighed, “Guess I’m not getting that swim then.”

“Avengers, let’s go.” Steve signed at the door and broke into a trot, the others right behind.

Darcy watched them pass Loki, the door swinging shut behind them. The god looked very small, his silence making him seem to shrink more every minute.

“Do you want to watch their fight?”

“Are you trying to distract me?” he frowned.

“Actually I’m hoping you’ll distract me. You can’t tell Clint, but the thought of him taking of today’s latest villain makes me kind of jumpy.”

“Barton is a fine warrior.”

“Yeah but he doesn’t have super strength or speed or invulnerability. He’s just a normal dude trying to take down guys with magic and tech and armies.”

“It truly concerns you?” he squinted up at her.

“Yeah.” Darcy tucked her hands in her back pockets, shrugging.

“Then we shall keep watch, though I am not sure what good it would do if they ran into peril.”

“I’ll bring snacks.”

She raided what remained of breakfast and put together a plate with all food groups present, snagging a jug of fruit punch on the way back. They went down to the common room, stepping out of the elevator as they heard the tell-tale whoosh of Iron Man taking off overhead.

“Jarvis, can you show us the sitch?”

“Director Fury has not seen fit to tell me what he requires the Avengers for, but there are several current news stories that may fit the criteria.”

“Well let’s flick through them and you can narrow it down when you know more.”

 Loki curled up on the couch until his face rested on his knees, arms wrapped around his legs. Darcy put down her goods and sat, draping an arm over his shoulders.

“Come on, you gotta talk to me or I’ll go crazy waiting for Jarvis to fill us in.”

“What should we talk about?”

“Tell me more about Paris.”

Loki gave her a dark look. “I am not much in the mood to discuss Thor.”

“So don’t. Just tell me the places you went.”

“We went to the Louvre.”

“Nice. Did you pick a favourite painting?”

Loki looked down, tracing the threads of the couch cushion with a finger. “The Coronation of Napoleon.”

“Oh yeah, totally Asgardian with all the gold and jewels. I’ve always liked the Impressionists myself. They’re sort of peaceful, you know? But for them it was all revolutionary. Where else did you go?”

Darcy nattered at him in a non-stop stream, drawing out answers and making her own comments until Loki was eagerly debating the merits of rollercoasters with her and had completely forgotten about his brother.

“Miss Lewis, I have determined the Avengers are taking on an escaped Hammer robot prototype near the Brooklyn Bridge.”

“Switch it on, J-man.”

*****

Loki and Darcy kept up their morning practices with Nat and Clint, but with the god somewhat settled they started taking more missions. In the absence of one or more of their teachers, the other Avengers subbed in occasionally. Steve taught Loki to box and Tony shared one of his own MMA coaches with the pair, and sometimes Bruce would come down just to meditate with Loki and Natasha.

His lessons were a constant blur of activity. He’d study with Tony or Bruce, or teach himself from the books on Midgard as well as all the ones Frigga had sent down to further his knowledge of Asgard and the other realms. He practiced his illusions and spells with her and (with Tony’s help) made trips up to the snow to try out his frost magic. There were tutors for piano and violin (but not the harp, which he had quickly rejected as silly and too serene). Steve attempted to teach him to sketch but he didn’t have much interest, preferring his 3D creations. The upshot was that between all these different subjects and Darcy’s continued insistence he take breaks, he had enough to keep him busy for years to come.

 

Loki had been in the Tower for four months when Tony gathered everyone in the lounge room after dinner one night.

“Alright Avengers! We need to talk Thanksgiving plans.”

Clint groaned. “Jesus Tony, is that all? I’ve got a game of Halo to get back to.”

“It’s not for another fortnight.” Steve pointed out.

“It’s Loki’s first, so I wanted to make it special. You’re all invited to my house out in Somerset and we’ll do the big turkey and cornucopias and shit.”

“Language.” Pepper tutted.

“I think I have a mission.” Natasha folded her arms.

“No you don’t,” Tony pointed at her accusingly, “This is a mandatory celebration, Spidergirl. We’re going out there to have fun, damn it!”

“From what I understand of the holiday, you are supposed to be grateful. Forcing their attendance may inhibit that somewhat.” Loki raised a brow.

“We’re all going, because I had a shitty childhood and I will play the needing new memories card as much as I like.” Tony stuck his hands on his hips.

Bruce sighed. “Fine. We’ll go. It might be nice to get out of the city for once without a threat to national security.”

“Come on Lokes, you promised me a Connect Four rematch.” Darcy stood.

“Do you think you are more prepared this time?”

“Oh you believe it – there is going to be some serious ass-whoopin’.”

“I’ll come with. The guys in Brazil are waiting on me to navigate.” Clint followed them to the elevator.

Natasha waited innocently for the doors to close on them and turned her gaze to Tony very slowly, brows arched.

“Is this about New York?”

“What? No, I just want the kid to have a great Thanksgiving.”

“Tony, we’re all jittery, okay?” Bruce leaned forward, cleaning his glasses on his shirt, “The six month mark is in three weeks and there are going to be a lot of memorials and press coverage, and a lot of it is going to be very anti-Loki.”

“I know. We all know, and I don’t think any of us want to deal with that shitstorm. But we can’t keep him locked up and low-tech every time someone mentions New York. He’s going to figure it out eventually – he’s not an idiot.”

“I’m surprised it’s taken him this long.” Steve frowned.

Tony looked away, rubbing the back of his neck with a guilty expression. “Well, I may have asked Jarvis to keep him away from anything related to it.”

“It was a good idea,” Nat said, “And Thanksgiving might be too. We can take him out to the suburbs, give him a really good time and then come back when the worst of the hype’s died off. He’ll have something good to cling to if things get tense.”

“And then it’s Christmas, and there’ll be plenty to keep everyone distracted.” Tony beamed.

“Don’t go overboard.” Bruce eyed him warily.

“Look, we can’t protect the kid forever, and until one of us comes up with the perfect least traumatic way of telling him the truth we might as well go with the positive vs. negative plan.” The genius shrugged.

“Alright. I guess we’re spending Thanksgiving as one big happy family.” Nat wrinkled her nose.

“Cheer up Romanov – you secretly love it.”

“I will murder you in your sleep.”

 

So Thanksgiving Eve saw them road tripping to Somerset, Tony somehow hijacking all three car stereos to play his track list. Just getting into cars was a nightmare: Bruce refused to be stuck with Clint or Tony and Steve agreed the two should be separated, while Nat insisted Clint and Darcy couldn’t ride together without driving whoever else was in their car completely insane and Pepper said she wasn’t going to share a confined space with Tony any longer than she had to. In the end Loki, Pepper and Clint took one car, Bruce, Steve and Darcy another and Nat went with Tony, as it was judged she was the most capable of putting up with the inventor for an hour straight.

“You know, I’m kind of offended no one else wanted to come with us,” Tony pouted, “We’re totally the party car.”

The redhead replied in Russian and Tony blinked at her. “Oh, we’re doing that now, are we?”

She smirked and said something else and he scowled.

“Jarvis, run a translation.”

“Sir, I’m not sure you want me to do that.”

“Fine! I’ll just have to keep myself company then.”

Before long they were passing the majestic sprawling lawns of country houses and tree-lined avenues until they came to a particularly well-fenced property, its gates huge and thickly barbed in a bid to keep nosy passers-by out.

“Welcome to the manor,” Tony smirked, “Not quite as nice as my place in Malibu but it’s got that old school charm.”

Their little convoy made its way up the drive and parked in front of a large stone-clad house with a shallow brown roof. The gardens were simple and neat, lots of thick clumps of trees and bushes designed to screen the windows and doors and then green grass all the way to the fence line.

“Alright guys,” Tony closed the driver’s door, “Jarvis will show you upstairs so pick a room, explore the house, and start relaxing. Lokes, you’re with me.”

“Why?” he traipsed over.

“I wanted to show you around.”

“Oh just leave us with the bags then!” Steve yelled after them.

“I was planning to!”

Tony led him down the side of the house. The back had a long terrace with regular French doors that Loki assumed opened into the bedrooms, steps leading down to a paved patio with a very dark blue pool. Beyond that the garden curved along a path that led somewhere Loki couldn’t see.

“Did you build this estate?”

“Nah, that was my dad. I just made a few improvements. I don’t like to spend much time here anyway.”

“Why not? It has a pleasant atmosphere.”

“Well it’s where we lived when I was growing up. It uh, wasn’t always so pleasant.”

“I am sorry to hear it. We shall have to reclaim it for you.”

“Thanksgiving’s a good start.”

They came out of the trees and the ground dropped into a soft decline, a fenced paddock at the bottom. There was a long wooden barn next to the enclosure and Tony headed straight for the doors.

“Jarvis?”

 

They clicked open and Tony smiled at the god. “I think you’ll like this.”

“It is not another of your robots, is it?” his brow furrowed.

“No, though personally I would find that more interesting.”

They stepped inside. It was dimly lit, small windows at the top of the walls unshuttered to let in air and light. The end closest to the door was all riding equipment and feed stores, saddles lined up on a table, halters and reins hanging from hooks on the walls beside helmets and crops. Further down the barn he could see several horse stalls.

“You ride?” he said, voice soft with awe.

“Mum tried to make me learn when I was really young. She seemed to think it was important, but Dad said it was a distraction and I wasn’t much of an outdoors guy anyway.”

Loki stroked the leatherwork of a smaller children’s saddle affectionately. He had not seen another horse the entire time he had been on Midgard. They seemed to belong only to the realm of movies and TV now, and he had to admit he missed the feeling of climbing the rocky forest paths with his mount between his legs, wind through his hair and Thor racing him to the top.

Something whickered at the other end of the shed and Loki glanced up at the engineer.

“Wanna meet him?” Tony smirked.

They made their way to the only stall that wasn’t empty. Tony reached into a nearby bucket and pulled out a handful of hay, holding it out as he leaned over the door. From the shadowy half of the stall, a pale grey pony stepped forward, going quickly for the offered food. Its mane was black, its eyes bright and curious as it chewed.

“Who is he?” Loki grinned, “He is too young to be yours.”

“He’s yours.”

The god’s eyes snapped to his and Tony shrugged.

“I figured we were giving you a full Midgardian education, but your Asgardian one was a bit lacking. You needed something to ride. Plus you may not know this, but there’s a bit of a stereotype on Earth that rich guys buy their kids ponies or be forever resented.”

“This gift is too much.”

“Lokes, I could buy you a whole stable of animals and it wouldn’t even make a dent in my monthly profit. It’s cool.”

“May I?” Loki waved a hand at the door.

“You gonna be okay? I was thinking you might need an instructor-”

“Trust me, Tony. This I know how to do.”

“Okay then, you’re the expert.”

Loki fetched himself more hay from the bucket and reached up to unlock the stall door, carefully opening one leaf.

“Hello, creature,” he walked in, hand out, “I am Loki. What is your name?”

“He doesn’t have one yet.” Tony watched the horse snuffle at the hay for a moment before grabbing it with his huge floppy lips.

Loki gave him a critical look. “All creatures have a name, Tony.”

“Uh, sorry. My bad.”

 

Bruce wandered, following Jarvis’ vague instructions, until he found the path down to the stable.

“Tony? Tony, Pepper’s asking about dinner.”

He came to the hill and found the inventor leaning on the paddock fence watching Loki ride large circles around the inside on a small grey horse.

“What the hell?”

Tony glanced over his shoulder. “Oh hey.”

“Tony...did you buy Loki a horse?”

“A pony technically, just until he’s big enough for the real thing.”

“For a guy who never did the family thing, you’re amazingly good at it.”

“Please, it’s easy to throw money at people to make them happy. That’s been my problem my whole life.”

Bruce laughed as Loki whooped joyfully, leaning on the fence beside Tony.

“He’s good.”

“Of course he’s good; those Aesir probably throw their kids in the saddle as soon as they can hold their heads up. You should have seen him saddle the thing – I don’t think professionals could do it so fast. The thing just stood there patiently and let him.”

“I think the paddock might not be enough for him.” Bruce said as the boy rushed past again.

“He can have the run of the grounds provided I can get someone to supervise. You got any riding experience?”

Bruce snorted. “What do you think?”

“Hmm...Pep doesn’t...I’m assuming the Cap’s out. Maybe one of the spies had to pull some undercover work with Mongolian yak herders or something.”

Loki slowed to a trot and then a walk, reining up beside them. “Greetings, Bruce.”

“Hey Lokes. Looks like you two are getting along.”

“His name is Northwind.”

“That’s nice. Does it have a significance?”

Loki frowned. “I did not ask him.”

The boy made a short whinny sound and stroked the pony’s neck. The mount replied with a click and a whicker.

“He says it is his favourite wind.”

Bruce couldn’t reply, mouth hanging open as he blinked slowly. Tony cleared his throat.

“How about a few more laps and we’ll head inside, okay?”

Loki tapped his knees against Northwind and they took off at a canter, dust flying up behind.

“Did he just ask a horse its name and get an actual answer?”

“Yeah. Apparently Allspeak is super handy.”

 

“You should eat something.” Pepper stuck her lip out as she finished setting the table.

Clint looked down from his spot on one of the exposed beams above the table and shook his head.

“I’m saving room for tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow is a long way off.”

“I need the space!”

“Well I want to talk to you properly, so get your sexy ass down here.” Darcy scolded.

He sighed but jumped down, landing neatly beside her. Steve brought over one of the huge pans of lasagne, his hands swaddled in bright green oven mitts.

“Is everybody ready to eat?”

“Tony, Bruce and Loki aren’t back yet.” Pepper took a bottle of wine from the cabinet at the head of the table.

“Lies!” Stark swept in, “We’re never late to dinner.”

He kissed her and she made a face. “You smell like the stables.”

“Couldn’t be helped. Hey Barton, can you ride?”

“Ride what?”

“A horse.”

He made a face. “No.”

“What kind of spy are you!”

“A 21st century one. Not a lot of horse thieves and stagecoach robbers around these days.”

“Darce, please say you learned out in the desert to relieve the boredom of watching the same stars every night.” Tony asked pleadingly.

“Sorry, not much of a pony girl. I always wanted a monkey.”

“I can ride.” Natasha ghosted out of her quiet spot by the kitchen.

“Really?” Clint frowned, “You never told me that.”

“No horse thieves and stagecoach robbers, remember? I haven’t needed to tell you.”

“If I got you a horse, could you follow Loki around the grounds and keep an eye on him?”

“Sure,” she shrugged, “But I get to help choose.”

“Done.”

*****

Tony hired a full catering staff for the big day because as much as he wanted it to be a traditional, homemade dinner, he didn’t trust any of them to cook it.

“You used to eat out of cans,” he pointed at Steve, “Bruce probably microwaved every meal for like five straight years, Darcy is a broke college student-”

“Not anymore.” She shot him a thumbs up.

“-I, of course, prefer liquid meals and Pepper has always been notoriously reluctant to show me her cooking skills, I suspect because they are so fantastic I will fully abuse them.”

“You know me too well.” She grinned.

“Now Barton and Romanov probably have some secret kitchen wizardry tucked away amongst all their other arts but I don’t trust the Hawk not to fuck with it somehow just for laughs, and I am way too smart to ask Natasha to put on an apron. So caterers seemed the safest option.”

“Well I like it,” Darcy held out her glass to be refilled, “We get to sit around and be merry and someone else has to stress about gravy and yams.”

“I wouldn’t mind helping out,” Steve said, “I used to help my ma. We never had much but at Thanksgiving all the families on the street got together and we made a big meal.”

“Hey Pops, less Great Depression during my happy memory time, okay?” Tony glared at him, throwing a pointed look at Loki.

“Right.”

“I like his stories.” The god looked up from his book.

“You like all stories.” Darcy tapped his nose fondly.

Lunch was served at the grand long table, Tony very pointedly not taking the chair at the head. Pepper gave him a sympathetic look and slid into it instead, Tony sitting at her left.

“What are we toasting to?” Clint poured himself a wine and then a smaller, weaker one for Loki.

“To friends.” Tony grinned.

“They’re better than family.” Bruce nodded.

“To friends.” They all clinked glasses.

“To friends who have much bigger appetites. Don’t hog all the yams, Rogers.” Clint elbowed him.

“Sorry, sorry. Pass me the potatoes?”

“Comin’ up!”

For about twenty minutes the only sound was chewing and cutlery as they attacked the feast. Loki thought it was rather like the suppers at home, with the roasted birds and roots and the flowing wine.

“Hey, if you’re up for it I’ve got a little cask of that Asgardian mead for after dinner.” Tony waggled his brows.

“Urgh, I thought you wanted this to be a good day.” Bruce groaned.

“It could be a _great_ day.”

“No,” Steve shook his head, “A thorough and definite no.”

“Fine, more for me.”

“God help us.” Pepper sighed.

“Is this the part where we say the hokey things we’re grateful for?” Darcy looked around.

They were quiet for a moment, considering each other.

“Hell no.” Tony shook his head.

“Agreed.”

“Too sappy.”

“Not getting into it.”

 

When they’d eaten so much even Bruce seemed full, they migrated to the lounge room to loll over the couches and feel sorry for themselves.

“Top up, Lewis?”

“If you please, sir.” She hung over the arm of the chair, holding her glass out to Tony.

“What do you think of Thanksgiving so far, Lokes?” Bruce asked, hands resting on his stomach.

“It is like our harvest feast, without the bonfires.”

“Bonfires!” Tony’s eyes lit up, “That’s a great idea!”

There was a general chorus of Nos and his face fell.

“Aw, you guys suck.”

“Shall we watch the Macy’s parade?” Clint sorted through the mess of remotes on the side table.

“We’re supposed to be enjoying each other’s company.” Pepper said.

“The parade is part of Thanksgiving. Kids love it.” Darcy protested.

“I used to watch it when I was Loki’s age.” Bruce agreed.

“You were never Loki’s age.” Nat snorted.

“You know what I meant.”

“Alright, parade it is. Just in the background.”

Tony took pity on the archer and grabbed the remote, rolling his eyes. “You could have asked, Barton.”

“I would have found it!”

He switched on the screen and flicked through to the parade, the huge balloons hovering above the crowd.

“This is a strange custom.” Loki gaped slightly, moving so he had a better view. He sat cross-legged on the rug and stared up at the display.

“They’re all kids’ characters. You should recognise a few.” Nat stretched out her neck.

“I think so. This orange cat seems familiar.”

There was a long period where no one spoke, the adults watching Loki watch the parade and draining their glasses leisurely. It wasn’t the TV that had killed conversation as Pepper feared, but the sleepiness from too much food and wine. Darcy actually started to nod off, head in Clint’s lap, and Bruce was drooping slightly in his seat.

“This is so strange.” Nat muttered.

“What is?” Tony looked over.

“I’m here, having Thanksgiving lunch with my teammates. My American teammates. My American superhero teammates.”

“You’re one of the family now, Romanov. Get used to it.”

“It’s alright, Lady Natasha,” Loki smiled, “We can be foreigners together.”

“Promise to speak a bit of Russian to me so I don’t get sloppy?”

“I promise.”

“And if I ever get into 4th of July, just slap me.”

“Aw come on, what spy doesn’t like things blowing up?” Tony winked.

“Depends on the things.” Clint grinned.

 

They’d all fallen a bit deeper into their lazy afternoon haze except Loki, who didn’t feel the effects of the Midgardian liquor and hadn’t stuffed himself so thoroughly. If all Midgardian festivals involved that much food, it was a wonder they didn’t roll away from the table. He was enjoying the parade to some extent but it didn’t really compare to the great processions of Asgard. Perhaps you had to be there, taking in the excitement of the crowd, hearing the noise without the irritating commentators. The coverage switched to another ad break and he huffed in frustration. Were human attention spans so short?

The presenters came back, the parade passing behind them.

_“Now of course today is all about family, fun and being grateful,” the male reporter said, “And there’s something we should all be grateful for in light of recent events.”_

_“As our viewers know next week marks the six month anniversary of the Battle of New York.” His female companion put on a very stoic expression._

_“It’s hard to think that there are people around the city right now having dinner without the loved ones they lost when the Chitauri attacked. It certainly makes the rest of us feel extraordinarily thankful that we’re safe, surrounded by those we hold dear.”_

_The woman tilted her head. “We’ll be broadcasting a very special memorial for the brave men and women who lost their lives fighting or were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Here’s a quick look.”_

The footage changed to a series of photographs, some in black and white and some in colour, all showing ruined buildings and burnt out cars and people hovering over bodies. One was a young boy cradling his father’s head as an ambulance worker tried to bandage his leg, tears streaming down the child’s cheeks. ‘Six months on’ flashed over the picture, followed by ‘New York is rebuilding’. There was some video of work crews, scaffolding, Midtown being repaired, people hauling wreckage away, and people smiling together.

_“It was like this massive panic,” a man said into a microphone, “These alien things just come down and we can’t do anything about it, and they just tear through the city.”_

_“The Avengers did something about it.” His friend smiled._

_“Yeah, they did.”_

Loki felt like the blood pulsing through his ears had blocked out every other sound, reducing it to a throbbing white noise. Around him the others started to realise what was going on, Darcy blinking sleepily at the TV as Bruce’s face went pale.

“Jarvis, off!” Tony snapped.

The screen cut out and they froze, afraid to move or speak. Loki was staring at his hands on his knees, head down.

“Six months ago.”

No one responded. Natasha felt like the whole inside of her mouth had gone dry.

“Six months ago, an army of creatures you were not familiar with came to New York and tried to destroy you. And the Avengers defeated them.”

“Yeah.” Steve said helplessly.

“I came here six months ago.”

“Loki-”

“Is this what I did? Is this the crime I committed to earn this punishment?”

 

Tony wasn’t sure what to do. He knew they should have planned for this moment, should have gotten it out of the way earlier so it couldn’t ambush them. _But how do you tell a kid who recently thought he was a monster that he used to be one?_

“Loki...” Pepper tried again, but the boy stood and faced them, lips pressed together tightly and hands clenched at his side.

“Tell me the truth. If you are my kin, as Thor claims you to be, as you have said, you will not repeat Odin’s mistake of lying.”

“Yes, you brought the Chitauri here to get rid of us.” Natasha said softly.

“Why?”

Tony shrugged. “I think it’s like Thor said. You were so angry you went a little nuts. You thought they didn’t want you on Asgard or Jotunheim, so you came here to try and be king and _make_ people want you.”

“And the Midgardians know? That is why we must conceal who I am?”

“Fury kept your involvement as quiet as possible, but you made some pretty flashy speeches while you were here.” Clint grimaced.

“And you stopped me. You defeated me in battle, and now I live amongst you.”

Absolutely no one wanted to answer that. There was a flurry of pointed looks and discreet hand gestures, and finally Pepper stood and went to kneel by him.

“Loki, the Avengers defeated the guy you were, the one full of rage and desperate to prove something, even if people got hurt. When Thor brought you back you weren’t that guy anymore, you were this one. And this Loki is sweet and thoughtful and we love having him at the Tower.”

“But how can you be sure I shall not become the other one again?” his voice quivered, eyes welling up.

“Well I don’t see how you could, with us around to keep you grounded.”

He flung his arms around her neck, sobbing into her shoulder. Pepper made a face and stood, lifting him with her so he was on her hip.

“Okay, let’s go somewhere a bit quieter, hmm? We can talk about this later.”

“Good plan, Pep.” Tony nodded.

“We’ll see you later Loki.” Steve tried.

“Remember, you’re not the same guy, and you’re not gonna be.” Clint called.

The door shut and they let out a collective sigh. Bruce slumped down into his chair again.

“Knew we should have kept it a tech-free day.” Tony ran his hand through his hair.

“He would have found out eventually.” Steve shrugged.

“Well this fucking sucks.” Darcy finished her drink and went for another.

“Sorry about the Thanksgiving memory not quite working out.” Bruce made a face.

“Alright team – I vote we break out that mead and get very, very drunk.”

“Agreed.”

 

Pepper came back down after an hour or two, taking Tony’s glass and sculling the lot.

“The conversation went well then, huh?” Clint snuffled.

“He’s asleep. He cried for a while and then he asked me a lot of questions about what he did. I told him I wasn’t around for most of it and he should ask one of you.”

“Thanks a lot, Potts.” Darcy scowled.

“Well you’re off the hook too.”

“Oh, right. Sweet!”

“I don’t want him to know numbers or names or faces,” Steve shook his head, “He doesn’t need that guilt.”

“I told him that. I said Odin gave him a clean slate so he could do better this time, maybe make up for his mistakes. He still wants to know because he can tell it’s bad, but I think we can persuade him to leave it alone.”

“Don’t tell him about me,” Clint looked around sharply, “He doesn’t need to know about the Tesseract thing.”

“He won’t figure it out through the news either. It’s classified intel.” Natasha took another swig.

“Maybe we should get Thor down here? He’ll reassure Lokes.” Tony said.

“Thor _and_ Frigga. They can do the comfort tag team thing again.”

“Okay, next question – how do we ask them?” Bruce looked around.

Tony bit his lip. “Huh. I always figured it was just a matter of yelling at the sky with that lot. Maybe we should have thought the communication thing through a bit better.”

Steve got up and poured himself another glass, shuffling out. Pepper gave Tony a look and the billionaire nodded.

“I’ll check on him. The soldier can’t handle his mead, you know. Not used to it.”

He followed the captain out onto the terrace. Steve was leaning on a column, staring out over the still quiet of the dark yard, the pool with its calm waters and the trees not even rustling.

“You’d think it was summer.” Tony said quietly, coming up to lean on the opposite column.

“It’s sure beautiful.” Steve looked up.

“You ever come here to see my dad?” he asked the soldier.

“We were busy. When I wasn’t on the frontline I was in London working with him on his research.”

“Do you miss him?”

Steve raised a brow. “You must be drunk.”

Tony flapped a hand. “So?”

“Yeah, he was an alright guy. If we’d met outside the war I think I would have hated him-”

The smaller man snorted.

“But we were comrades, you know? Fighting the same evil. He was great at that.”

“Guess neither of us would be here without him.”

“We can say the same for Loki. Without him, we wouldn’t be the team we are, and without us he wouldn’t be this Loki.”

“You should tell him that.”

“I might.”

*****

Bruce walked into the dining room and looked around. “No Loki?”

“Not yet.” Tony shovelled more scrambled eggs into his mouth, looking particularly seedy with his unshaved stubble and puffy eyes.

“He’s definitely still in his room though. I got Jarvis to check.” Darcy scraped the butter over her toast harder than she needed to.

“Has anyone tried getting him out?” Bruce took the empty seat beside Clint and grabbed the bottle of orange juice from the middle of the table.

“I knocked but he didn’t answer.” Pepper, who didn’t usually drink the mead, looked like she’d been hit with a hammer and then electrocuted. It was an odd look for the CEO – she was normally the most put together of all of them.

“Don’t stress,” Tony waved his fork, “He’ll be okay. He just needs a little while to adjust.”

“You seem a lot more level-headed about it this morning.” Bruce raised a brow.

“Yeah, cos I remembered I went through the same thing. I realised my actions were hurting the people I was trying to protect, that people I trusted had betrayed me. I blamed myself for not being more involved in the company, for being complacent about what we did. I got over it.”

“I’m not sure Loki’s going to be able to, especially if they’re always running memorial specials.” Natasha shook her head.

The god walked in and they looked up slightly guiltily.

“Lokes! Have a seat. You want some toast?”

“Or there are leftovers from yesterday if you’re really hungry.”

“Do you hate me?”

“What?” Steve frowned, “Of course not.”

“Did you hate me before I was a child?”

Tony cleared his throat and looked at his plate. “A bit.”

Loki nodded. “I am not that Loki.”

“No, you’re not.”

“And I do not want to be again.”

“Okay,” Nat nodded, “Then you won’t be.”

He sat next to Bruce, folding his hands on the table. “I think I should like to stay here for a time, if I may. New York would be...difficult, in its current mood. And I should like to get better acquainted with Northwind.”

“That’s a great idea. We could all stay – Christmas is in a few weeks, we’ll have a big party, head back for New Year’s Eve at the Tower.” Tony chewed happily.

“We can’t all stay, Tony. I have to get back to the office.” Pepper made a face.

“Then we’ll split up. Everyone who has to go can do that, the rest of us stay here and we’ll all meet on Christmas Eve. Deal?”

“Deal.”


	11. Chapter 11

In the end it was just Darcy, Nat and Bruce that stayed. The others all had work or loose ends to tie up before the new year and Tony got dragged away to make a bunch of appearances at Stark charity holiday events. It was nice though, peaceful for once. They had a ban on all TV, radio and internet whenever Loki was in the room and he spent the days riding with Natasha and her Christmas present Stormchaser, a beautiful piebald mare with the glossiest tail Loki had ever seen. He watched the redhead brush it with special care, picking out the burrs as she cooed a Russian lullaby.

“You have more experience than I expected for a Midgardian.” He fed Northwind a sugar cube.

“They taught us in the program.”

“Have you ever had to use it?”

“No, but they taught us lots of things I’ve never had to do.”

Loki didn’t like the dark expression Tasha always got when she talked about her training, so he changed the subject. “This Christmas everyone speaks of – there are so many different conflicting traditions. I am a touch lost. Which ones will we be following?”

“The usual American ones: stockings on the mantel, leaving out cookies for Santa, tree, lights, that kind of thing.”

“I should like to get everyone presents.”

“Yeah?” she raised a brow, “You don’t have to do that. I mean, we know you don’t have Christmas in Asgard.”

“We have the Yule festival, which I believe is something between your Christmas and Hanukkah – there are lots of lights and fires and gift-giving.”

“Okay. Well if you wanna get presents we can make a day trip into town. I’m sure Tony will front up the cash-”

“There is no need for that. I am a prince of Asgard and Jotunheim. I can pay my own way.”

She pursed her lips. “With what?”

Loki led her up to the house and into his room. He opened his chest of drawers and lifted up two piles of t-shirts, revealing a long flat box. It was heavy though, enough that he struggled a bit getting it on top of the dresser. The edges were framed with gold and the lock didn’t have a key hole.

“What is it?”

“Frigga gave it to me. I think it is the first of many such payments. Odin feels he owes you for your kindness.”

He pressed a finger to the lock and it popped open. The boy lifted the lid and peeled back a velvet cover to reveal rows of glittering gold bars.

“Loki!” Natasha gasped, “Why didn’t you tell us you had this?”

“It would be very common behaviour to brag. I am no dwarf.” He sniffed.

“Tony would have put it in a safe or a bank for you. We can’t just spend it as it is.”

“Ah,” Loki frowned, “I did not think of that.”

“Alright, how about we buy your presents with Tony’s card and you can give him this to pay it back?”

“That sounds agreeable. Now, what does one buy their friends for Christmas?”

 

On Christmas Eve there were carols and hot cocoa (and some very potent eggnog for the adults). Darcy and Pepper had both gone home to their folks’ but the rest of the orphaned Avengers were gathered in Tony’s lounge room. The tree was surrounded by a wall of presents, mostly because Tony never did anything by halves and had a limitless bank account. The snow fell softly outside, calling to Loki cheerfully as a tremble through the air.

“Is something burning?” Bruce sniffed.

“My Santa cookies!” Clint jumped up, racing for the kitchen.

“Great. Now what are we gonna leave out?” Tony shook his head.

“Friend Tony, you are aware Santa does not exist?” Loki said archly, lips pursed delicately as if he was speaking to a child.

“Yeah, well you and your brother weren’t supposed to exist either and look at you. What if Father Christmas isn’t as jolly and generous as they say, huh? I’m not taking any chances.”

“Guys!” Clint yelled.

“How burnt are they?” Tony replied, “We can scrape it off and hide it with frosting-”

“No, you need to see this.”

Steve frowned and led the general rush to the kitchen. The sky outside was generally cloudy but one section had turned into a mini-tornado over Tony’s front lawn.

“Are we expecting anyone?” Bruce resettled his glasses.

There was a flash and two figures appeared, both heavily swaddled in thick cloaks.

“Tony, you got a suit here?” Clint glanced over his shoulder.

“Jarvis!”

“Wait.” Loki pushed between them. He held his hands up to the window pane and pushed his spell out, letting it drip down into the snow. The crystals were only too happy to help him, carrying the light across the lawn and bouncing it between them until there was a large glowing circle of white under the new arrivals.

“Mother!” Loki yelled, sprinting for the front door. He struggled to open it against the wind but eventually stepped out, the snow parting to make way for him as he skipped over to the queen.

“Ah, my little brother!” Thor chuckled, sweeping him off his feet into a fierce hug, “I have missed you.”

“Quickly, inside. We are not all frost giants.” Frigga smiled.

“You did not send word you were coming.” Loki said through Thor’s embrace.

“We cannot stay long but we wanted to be here for at least the Yuletide morning.”

“I hope the Man of Iron doesn’t mind?” Thor smiled as they walked inside and shook the snow off.

“The more the merrier.” He came forward to slap Thor’s back.

“It’s good to see you, Your Majesty.” Natasha curtsied to Frigga.

“And you, my dear.”

“Is something still burning?” Bruce looked around.

“My cookies!”

 

“Tell me all about Midgard. What have I missed?” Thor demanded once he was installed in an armchair with a blanket, a mug and a magically salvaged cookie.

“I have been learning much. The Avengers continue to fight valiantly, and often. They are great champions of the people. Oh, I must introduce you to Northwind and Stormchaser!”

“Who are they?” Thor frowned.

“Tony’s steeds.”

“Technically they belong to you and Nat. I just feed them.” The inventor shrugged.

“You are riding then, brother? That is good. You must remember to practice your woodcraft as well.”

“We haven’t had much time for that. I am not sure it is as useful on Earth as in Asgard.”

“You’d be surprised.” Clint said.

“What of Asgard? How is the Allfather? How is Helblindi?”

“Odin is well,” Frigga pulled at a loose thread of her dress, “But the time for Thor to take his place fast approaches. Helblindi I have not seen except through his messengers, but he seems content.”

Steve leaned forward. “Your Majesty, we wanted to ask about that. Is there some way we can talk to you when you guys are in Asgard? I mean, if there’s an emergency or something we have no way to get hold of you other than yell really loud and hope you notice.”

“And it would be nice to have some warning whenever you’re about to Bifrost down here.” Tony muttered, glancing out the window at his newly branded lawn.

“I shall see what we can think up, hmm?” Frigga tugged Loki into her lap.

*****

Loki wouldn’t have said he was excited about Christmas. Whatever Tony said, he knew Santa wasn’t real, and he was too old to be giddy over presents. But having Thor and Frigga there, even if it was just for the morning, made him feel like he had too much energy. When he woke it was only seven but he couldn’t go back to sleep and he didn’t want to lie there waiting for everyone else. Loki crept out of bed, pulled on his robe and snuck down the stairs. He was silent as he slid over to the lounge room and peeked in through the open door.

“Couldn’t sleep?” a voice called from the armchair, making him jump.

“No.”

Nat put a bookmark between the pages and set her paperback aside. “Me neither. I’m used to early starts.”

Loki looked around the room for something to pass the time but it was all so _boring._ He didn’t want to sit still.

“Do you know how we used to play at the compound?”

He shook his head.

“They didn’t call it playing – for our instructors it was just another lesson in strategy and defence, but we used to have fun with it. The only fun we had, most of the time. We’d have snowball fights.”

Loki beamed. “I am familiar with the concept.”

“Then since those lazybones are all still in bed, how about we slip out and have ourselves a duel?”

“It would not be fair. I am a frost giant, made for these conditions. I have magic. You are just a human.”

“You train with me, Lokes. Do you really think it’s unfair?”

His fingers twitched. “I shall meet you on the front lawn. Will five minutes be enough to prepare?”

“I just need to put on a jumper. Five minutes, Asgardian.”

He giggled and headed outside. Loki touched his bracelet, abandoning his Aesir skin for the tactical advantage of his Jotunn side. When the illusion had faded completely, he no longer felt the cold. He took off his robe and hung it by the door, freeing his arms and legs. Loki found a spot where he’d see Nat coming and sat down to stretch.

She reappeared after exactly five minutes in shoes and a black outfit that was almost a casual version of her catsuit, her hair hidden under a beanie. She eyed Loki warily and nodded an acknowledgment, moving to the other side of the lawn to do her own warm up. Loki tested the consistency of the snow between his fingers. It was perfect. He called to it and the powder shaped itself into a ball in his hand, more forming nearby in an endless stockpile.

“I must protest again, Lady Natasha. This is truly my element.”

“I was born in lands like this, Loki. Worry about yourself.”

He grinned and crunched his fingers against the snowball, bracing himself with legs apart. Nat took her time scooping up the right handful, shaping it until she was satisfied.

“Ready?”

“How will we know who won?”

“Winning’s not the point.” Her eyes twinkled.

“Then I am ready.”

She loosed her missile and rolled forward to avoid his as Loki called up a wall of ice to deflect her blow. Another snowball flew into his hand the second he’d lobbed the first, and Loki tossed it. Nat avoided it by half an inch, coming up with her own throw. Loki dived behind his makeshift barrier as the zooming projectile clipped off the top left corner.

“Did I hit you?”

“Never!” he flung another ball at the place her voice was coming from, just as a massive lump of ice dropped on his face.

 

Thor was woken by shouts and laughter. He blinked against the morning light, pulling himself up. He’d shaken off most of the Bifrost fatigue but it still took a moment to force himself over to the window. What he saw jolted him the rest of the way awake.

Loki was standing on a tower of snow as tall as the house, surrounded by protective ramparts. Tony was in his suit, flying back and forth between the ground and the sky, gathering snow in his hands and chucking it at people. Clint was on an awning, arm flashing quicker than Thor could see. Natasha was a black blur, rolling over the white, dodging everything aimed at her and dishing it back out. Even Steve was there with his shield, trying to storm Loki’s stronghold. It was hopeless though; every time an Avenger got close the snow itself attacked them, walls leaning forward to block their path and snowballs formed by invisible hands hitting them in the back.

“Never fear, Midgardians! I shall triumph!”

He pulled on his clothes as fast as he could, running downstairs with Mjölnir in hand. He was almost at the door when someone cleared their throat.

“Where are you going with that?” Frigga raised a brow.

“To help the Midgardians take down Loki’s bastion.”

“Oh Thor, lightning and snow? I do not think it a good idea.”

“I wasn’t going to use it! I only meant to strike a great blow against his foundations.”

She held out a hand and he sighed.

“Mother...”

“Thor.”

The blond huffed and dropped the hammer, running outside. He scooped up a shot and paused.

“Brother!”

Loki’s head whipped around, his smile wickedly mischievous. “Nice of you to join us, Thor.”

The thunder god chuckled darkly and drew back his arm, flinging the ball straight at him. Loki’s duck wasn’t quick enough; the impact carried him over the edge of the tower.

“Loki!” Tony dropped his weapon, diving to catch him, but a soft pillar of ice beat him to it. The frost gently dropped Loki back on his feet and the trickster shook himself off.

“Oh brother mine, how unwise. Did you not say you narrowly escaped defeat last time you faced the frost giants?”

Thor gulped. “Mother wouldn’t let me have my hammer...”

Loki snickered and snapped his fingers. A dozen chunks of his tower broke away, hovering in the air behind him.

“Thor, run for it!” Clint yelled.

“I’m on Team Loki – we’re all aware of that, right?” Tony spiralled out of the way.

“No teams, Stark.” Nat hit him with another lob.

“Then I guess you’re goin’ down, Romanov.” He fired the repulsors at the ground in front of her, showering the redhead with sleet.

 

Frigga was quietly humming as she stitched a new shirt for Loki when Bruce came in.

“You are not joining their game?”

“Well I’m not much of a threat unless I’m, you know, too much of a threat.”

“I understand. You can keep me company instead.”

“Sure. I think the game might be done though.”

The goddess looked up and realised the vigorous battle calls had stopped. The front door opened and she craned her neck to catch a glimpse of the front door as the weary, very wet Avengers shuffled in. They all looked a bit battered but they were smiling and teasing each other. She set aside her embroidery with a grin.

“You look as though you have come from a great quest.”

“I won, Mother.” Loki spun to show her his dry clothes.

“Lokes, we said there was no winner.”

“Nat, let him have it. I don’t think any of us qualify for the position.” Clint rubbed his neck with a wince.

“Here, let me.” Frigga placed her fingers over his. The ache faded.

“Thanks.”

“We do not have much time. You must open your presents quickly.”

“Uh, might need a moment to change first.” Tony tapped his knuckles against his chestplate with a tinny rap.

“Yeah, I’m a bit soaked.” Steve wrung out the hem of his shirt.

“Loki?” Frigga turned to him.

The boy shrugged. “It is melted, Mother. I can do nothing with it now.”

“Then you must all go upstairs and come back once you are presentable.”

Clint clucked his tongue as they hit the stairs. “Your mum is tough, dude.”

Thor’s voice was thick with resignation. “You have no idea, Hawk.”

*****

“Are we all here?” Steve looked around from his spot kneeling by the tree.

Bruce took a quick headcount. “Only missing Tony.”

“I’m here, I’m here.” He breezed in, still towelling off his hair.

“Let’s begin.” Frigga smiled.

Steve handed out the presents, the Avengers quickly knee-deep in wrapping paper. Tony got more than a few baleful looks for his extravagance but he didn’t care, and he was enthusiastic about every gift he opened.

“What have you got, Loki?” Frigga ran her fingers through his hair.

“Books, mostly. A t-shirt with Hawkeye’s sigil, a fine portrait from the Captain, and this contraption.”

“It’s a Starkpad. We’re gonna get you more online this year.” Tony winked.

“Oh joy.” Bruce muttered.

“I have not given my gifts yet.” He stood, hurrying into the kitchen and returning with two large bags. He handed Thor, Steve and Tony theirs first. As the god exclaimed at his mountain of Poptarts Stark cackled over his Iron Man mug.

“Cool, more merchandise!”

“Well you are exceptionally hard to shop for, but Lady Natasha assured me you would appreciate this.”

Steve stroked the back of the golden pocket watch with slightly bleary eyes. “Thank you Loki.”

“My pleasure. This one is for you, Mother.”

He handed her a flat square box. She lifted the lid carefully to reveal a short multi-strand black and teal pearl necklace with matching earrings.

“They are beautiful. What are they?”

“You guys don’t have pearls on Asgard?” Clint frowned.

“We are not much for sea-faring,” Loki explained, “They come from inside a Midgardian creature, built out of sand.”

“Then they are unusual indeed.” She kissed his head.

He was still blushing as he passed Clint a similar box. The assassin opened it and whistled, brows shooting up.

“Lokes?”

The god moved to his shoulder as Clint hefted one of the knives. There were three of them, all perfectly formed of solid, shimmering ice.

“I modelled them from some of your favourites and spelled them to never melt, no matter what. You could hold a flame to them and it would not even make a dent. No matter how many times you throw them, the tip will not shatter.”

“They’ve got a good weight.” Clint tossed one into the nearest bookcase.

“Hey!” Tony tutted.

“I had thought they might be useful to have knives that contain no metal.” Loki winked at him.

“You might be right about that.” Clint smirked back.

 

He handed Bruce and Natasha theirs and held up a hand. “You may open them – I shall be right back.”

Loki hurried out as Bruce unwrapped a stuffed Hulk doll, laughing at its tiny angry expression.

“Hey look.” Tony leaned over and pressed its stomach.

“ _Hulk SMASH!”_

“Oh my god,” Clint laughed hysterically, hunched over in his chair, “I think I’m dying.”

Nat held up her present on two fingers, the gold pendant hanging from its chain. It was a ballerina, graceful, arms above her head. She stared at it silently as she tried to grip the emotions roiling around in her stomach.

“Nat?” Clint wiped his eyes, “What did you get?”

“A necklace.” She quickly put it back in the box.

Loki walked back in with an unwrapped shoebox, depositing it in Bruce’s lap.

“Uh, thanks?” the scientist frowned.

“Before you open it, Tony must promise not to be angry with me.”

“Why would I be angry?” he frowned.

The box meowed and his face froze in a mixture of confusion and horror. Bruce quickly took off the lid and lifted out a tiny black and grey kitten that immediately yawned and tried to lick his hands.

“What the hell?” Tony gaped.

“It is adorable!” Thor blurted out, quickly biting his lip as Nat arched a brow at him.

“I thought friend Bruce might like some company that is not so boisterous.” Loki shot both Clint and Tony a look.

“Lokes, I appreciate the thought and truly, she’s beautiful, but I’m not big on being responsible for other living things.”

“You can do it,” Loki laid a hand on his, “You watch over me without incident.”

Bruce swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat at Loki’s unwavering faith and shifted his hold on the kitten.

“Does she have a name?”

“I shall ask her.”

Loki mewed at the cat and she purred, rubbing her head against Bruce’s fingers.

“She is Lilyfoot Shadowpaw.”

“Trust cats to be pretentious.” Tony muttered to Steve.

“Well that’s a bit of a mouthful,” Bruce considered the little animal, “How about we just call her Lily?”

“I like it.” Clint reached over to tickle her under the chin.

“But she stays out of my workshop.” Tony held up a finger.

“I think we can manage that.”

 

Frigga nodded to Thor and he stood, heading into the kitchen.

“Friends, it is time for our presents.”

“Is it mead? I hope it’s mead.” Tony rubbed his hands together.

“You’re going to give us a serious drinking problem.” Steve shook his head at Tony and the goddess.

“I believe you requested a way to keep in contact with us?” she held out her hands and suddenly where there had been nothing there was an object wrapped in a thin silver shawl. She offered it to Loki and he came forward, unwrapping it carefully and taking it in his own hands.

“What is it?” Bruce asked.

“It is a scrying bowl.” Loki held up the shallow dish, its edges inset with gems and carved runes. The metal itself was burnished copper so shiny it was almost mirror-like.

“It is more than that. A scrying bowl would let you see us, but not communicate. Here.”

She drew another bowl from the folds of her skirts just as Thor returned with a jug of water. He filled both bowls and stepped aside. Frigga pressed her finger to a particularly prominent purple gem and the water in Loki’s bowl glowed in a pulse of golden light. He glanced at her and moved his thumb to the same gem, then gasped.

“I can see you from the angle below!”

“As I see you.” Frigga tilted her bowl to show him.

“And I hear you.” He lifted it closer to his ear, the sound slightly tinny.

“Now when you wish you can call us, and we can do the same. You just need to keep them filled with clean water.”

“These are great. Thanks, Your Majesty.” Steve walked over to have a look at the image in the water, its lines blurring with each ripple.

“But we have not forgotten the rest of you! Follow me.”

Frigga spirited her bowl away into the ether again and Loki set his down as the light went out. The Avengers followed the queen into the main hall, stopping short in the doorway.

“Whoa.” Clint mumbled.

There was a massive pile in the middle of the floor – bags of gold, jewellery, robes and dresses heaped together, new saddles and riding tack embroidered with brilliant gold, edged weapons and staffs, and about a dozen huge kegs.

“This is seriously, seriously too much.” Tony goggled, eyes sweeping the haul.

“It is nothing compared to the service you do us in taking Loki into your hearts. Share it with your absent companions, enjoy it, and know you have friends throughout the Nine Realms.”

Clint bit his lip for a moment but the weapons were too tempting. He moved to examine them and Thor followed, eager to describe their various merits. Tony took a step and Frigga stayed him, her fingers light on his elbow.

“There is more for you, Man of Iron.” She handed him a clinking purse.

“Your Majesty, I really don’t need it-”

“Humour me.” she smiled.

“Alright. If you’ll let me give you a gift next Christmas.”

“I think that would be lovely.”

*****

They spent the rest of the week at the manor, Loki clearing the snow from the paddock so he and Nat could still ride, the boys trying to teach Lily tricks even though she told them quite haughtily (through Loki) that she was clever enough already. The group drove back to Manhattan on New Year’s Eve and Loki was stunned to find it felt sort of nice to be back in his own apartment with his books and his bed.

When Darcy and Pepper found out they’d missed a visit from the Asgardians they were disappointed, but the sight of all the silk gowns and jewellery cheered them up a bit.

“This is ridiculous.” Pepper shook her head over an opulent silver and turquoise collar.

“You should totally wear it to the party.” Darcy winked at her.

“Party?” Loki said.

“Yeah, every year Tony has this massive unforgettable insane New Year’s Eve party at a hotel. Takes over the whole place, themes all the event rooms, charges like $1500 a head and gives all the money to charity.”

“Organising it is a _nightmare._ ” Pepper sighed.

“But us kids in the cool crowd get in for free, right?” the brunette gave her puppy-dog eyes.

“Course.”

“But not actual kids, correct?” Loki asked.

“Sorry.” She made a face.

“It’s fine Lokes, I’m not going either. We can stay in and watch them drop the ball.” Bruce called from the couch.

“That sounds agreeable.” Loki took the scrying bowl and filled it from the kitchen tap, setting it on a shelf by the lounge room window.

“Well I’m taking my girl and we are going to decimate Tony’s bar tab.” Clint slipped his arms around Darcy’s waist from behind, kissing her neck.

“Just don’t do anything that’s gonna have Fury calling us up tomorrow.” Nat shook her head.

“Natasha,” Clint scoffed, “When do I ever do that?”

“Don’t worry Widow, I’ll keep an eye on them.” Tony clapped a hand on Clint’s shoulder.

“That’s not exactly comforting.”

They all scattered to get ready, leaving Bruce, Loki and Lily to claim the couch. The god lined up a selection of movies to tide them over until the countdown and Bruce raided the kitchen, piling the coffee table with snacks until you couldn’t see the wood.

“I am certain we will not starve, Banner.”

“You’ve seen how much I eat.”

“Master Banner, Sir has asked me to tell you they are leaving now.” Jarvis said.

“Cool. Tell them to have a good time. What are we watching first?”

 

Darcy clung to Clint’s arm as they walked between the rows of flashing cameras.

“This is madness!” she laughed, dodging a microphone as they headed for the open doors. Already there was music spilling out and coloured lights sweeping across the foyer.

“You’re an Avengers groupie now. You gotta get used to it.”

“I’m a what?” she elbowed him, “I am nobody’s fangirl. If anything, you’re a Darcy groupie.”

“I guess so. I don’t let anyone else beat me up and live to talk about it.”

They passed Tony and Pepper talking to a reporter and caught up to Steve, who was already inside and looking a bit uncomfortable.

“Hey Cap. Didn’t bring a date?”

“I didn’t really know who to ask.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll hook you up.” Darcy started scanning the crowd.

“That’s really not necessary-”

“Shut up and try to look heroic, Muscles. We’re on a mission.”

“Natasha!” he seized the redhead as she came through the door, “I’m Tasha’s date!”

“Oh no, you’re not getting out of it that easily.” Clint chuckled evilly.

The spy looked between the identical devilish expressions of Darcy and Clint, and the panicky look Steve was giving her. She wrapped her arm in his.

“That’s right. Steve’s my date. Looks like you’ll have to find someone else to torment.”

“Damn.” Clint muttered.

“Shall we get a drink?” Nat asked.

“Certainly, ma’am.” Steve smiled gratefully and led her in the other direction.

“Our fun is ruined,” Darcy clucked her tongue, “Let’s dance.”

“This way I think.”

He led her to the hotel ballroom, which had been given over to a Halloween theme. There were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and coffins in the corners and the lighting was very dim and very orange.

“Does Pepper really plan all this or does she hire people to do it for her? Because I might ask for some help with my next birthday.”

“I wouldn’t know. I tend to leave Pepper alone if I can help it.”

“Yeah, she is like one big bundle of stress.”

“Can you blame her?” he snorted.

There were a few people dancing but it was still early. The pair had plenty of space on the floor as they picked a spot near the exit. Darcy threw her arms around his neck and he twirled on the spot, making her giggle.

“Those the kind of smooth moves they teach you at SHIELD?”

“No, they go in for more of a stiff formal thing.”

“It’s strange to think someone like you could end up there.”

He shrugged. “It’s strange to think someone like _you_ would end up chief babysitter for the Avengers.”

“Valid point. But it’s my night off, so shut up and dance, Barton.”

“Is that an order?”

“It can be.”

 

They finished Short Circuit, moved on to Flubber and were halfway through Inspector Gadget when the lights flickered.

“What was that?” Bruce looked up, “Jarvis?”

The AI didn’t answer.

“Jarvis!”

There was still nothing. Bruce stood. The silence had a fine edge to it, almost like a hum. He glanced at Loki.

“Stay here.”

Bruce headed into the kitchen and grabbed the landline. It beeped at him, the dial tone almost mocking. He pulled out his mobile and dialled Tony, biting his lip as it rang out. _The party must be too loud to hear it._ He wasn’t sure if Jarvis apparently being offline was a major issue or some perfectly harmless reboot, but he knew he needed to ask. He tried Pepper next, and she at least answered.

“Bruce? What’s up?”

“Is Tony with you?”

“What?” she yelled, “Sorry, it’s really hard to hear you! I’ll find a quieter spot.”

“Tony! I need to talk to Tony!” he shouted.

Glass shattered in the other room and he frowned.

“Lokes? You okay?”

There was a scream too low to be the boy and Bruce dropped the phone, not caring if it smashed on the tiles as he tore into the main room. Loki was standing by the couch, bright Jotunn blue, trying to blast the men attacking him. There were six of them in full tactical assault gear, armed with what Bruce hoped were tranq rifles. Two were covering the elevator, one was by the window, and the other three were trying to dodge Loki’s blasts as the ice swirled around him like a shield. One had an ugly frost burn on his cheek.

“Tranq him!” the injured invader yelled, “We need to get out of here before they get back.”

“Fuck that! This is no ordinary kid! What have you gotten us into?”

“So? Stark will pay even more to get his mutant son back.”

Bruce didn’t bother calling for help or trying to reason with them. If they could take out Jarvis and penetrate the Avengers’ private floors they had to be good, probably with a substantial backer or a whole team of support. With a silent apology to Tony he clenched his fists and threw his head back, roaring.

“Holy shit!”

“It’s one of them!”

“Hit him!”

Three tranq darts flew towards him, two finding their mark, but Bruce was already deep in the transformation and the sedatives had no effect. He towered over the men, head bent to keep from bashing it on the ceiling.

“Hulk SMAAAAAAAAASH!” the green giant beat his chest.

“Oh fu-”

 

Loki had been momentarily stunned and frightened by the appearance of the men in black but he had been raised a warrior and had an older brother who liked to fight as all siblings do. The second they’d raised their guns he’d ducked, touching a hand to his bracelet, and come up with a wave of ice. They had the numbers but he’d felt like he could handle it, at least for a moment. Now as he watched Hulk swing one meaty arm and send the attacker by the window ninety storeys down to the street, he was slightly more concerned.

The beast turned on the next closest targets, the three standing where they could aim at Loki, and leaped forward. The couch flew sideways and almost took the boy out with it, and he knew he couldn’t stay there. He turned and zigzagged towards the bathroom, keeping his head down. He could hear their guns but no one seemed to be aiming at him anymore. He glanced at the door and saw the two by the elevator were trying desperately to call it up as Hulk pummelled their comrades into the carpet, bellowing the whole time.

Loki dashed sideways into the bathroom and locked the door, hurriedly climbing into the bath and lying below its edge. It wouldn’t give him much protection but just a few seconds’ advantage might be enough. Something whined and he looked over at the space under the sink.

“Lilyfoot!” he cried, fishing her out from under the S bend and pulling her to his chest. The cat was trembling but he couldn’t tell if it was fear or the vibrations spreading through the floor.

“We shall be alright,” he stroked her back, “Try to stay calm.”

 

“Tony?” Pepper slipped between people, trying to get to her partner at the middle of a throng of partygoers.

“Pep! Where’ve you been? I got you another champagne.”

“Tony, I think something’s wrong. Bruce called and asked to speak to you and then the line just cut out.”

“I’m sure it’s fine. I mean how much trouble could the two of them get into? It’s only been a few hours.”

But he took out his phone and checked the display.

“Huh, he called me too. I’ll try his number.”

Tony immediately got a message that the phone was off or disconnected. He dialled the code that would connect him to Jarvis.

“Jarv, what’s going on?”

The phone made a strange whirring and then the call died. Tony lowered his handset shakily, face pale.

“Tony?” Pepper squeezed his arm.

“Find the others, send them back to the Tower!” he yelled, already pushing his way across the room.

“What’s happening?”

“Just do it!”

Tony disappeared down the hall and Pepper clenched her jaw, looking around for the other Avengers.


	12. Chapter 12

There was another terrible howl and then nothing. Loki’s eyes flicked over the ceiling as he listened.

“Jarvis?” he whispered.

The AI was still incapacitated from whatever the would-be kidnappers had done. He could hear Hulk breathing heavily in the other room, then sounds like breaking furniture.

“LOKI? LOKI! WHERE PUNY GOD?”

He hugged Lily tighter instinctively. There was more smashing and the god realised Hulk would probably break his way through the whole floor if he didn’t come out. He steeled himself and climbed out of the tub, his feet failing him twice on the way to the door.

“LOKI!”

“I’m here,” he stepped out into the hall, “It’s okay Hulk, I’m here.”

The lounge room was a shambles, all the woodwork reduced to matchsticks and several very broken corpses on the floor. Hulk stood in the middle of the destruction, chest heaving, hands hanging in front of him like a gorilla.

“LOKI!”

He took an enthusiastic step forward and the boy threw his hands up.

“Easy! Easy, friend Hulk. I am unharmed and I should like to stay that way.”

“Loki safe now?”

“Yes, I think so. Perhaps it is time to let Bruce return? I imagine this will need cleaning up.” He looked around at the wreckage.

“Not safe yet,” Hulk shook his head, “No voice.”

“Voice?” Loki frowned.

The creature tapped the roof. “No voice.”

“You mean Jarvis?”

“Tony’s voice.”

“Yes. I’m sure Tony will fix him as soon as they get back from the party...” he trailed off. If there was no Jarvis to warn the Avengers, they wouldn’t know anything was wrong. They might not be back all night, and what if Hulk was right and there were more intruders?

“I suppose you are wise to be cautious. Uh, may I suggest we move somewhere else though?”

Hulk tilted his head questioningly.

“Can you fit up the stairs?”

The beast shrugged and Loki sighed. Tony hadn’t minded when it was Helblindi, and this was a bit of an emergency.

“Come on, follow me.”

He went back to the bathroom for a moment to retrieve Lily and then headed for the stairs, wincing as Hulk busted his way through. They went to Loki’s floor, cracking that doorway too, and the god hurriedly cleared a space big enough for Hulk to sit.

“Here, hold her.” He placed the cat in the green man’s lap.

Hulk froze, hands hovering uncertainly as Lily meowed at him and curled up on one knee. Loki fiddled with the TV cabinet until he found the Disney.

“What do you think, Snow White or Cinderella?”

 

Tony stabbed the elevator button ruthlessly, Happy at his shoulder with gun drawn. He slipped him comms into his ear as he waited, finally growling.

“They must have disabled them. Come on.”

He headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time until his legs started screaming. He felt blind without Jarvis to tell him what was going on, without a way to contact Bruce, but he didn’t have time to spare patching into the Malibu server.

“Tony?” Steve said over the channel, “We just got here. What’s going on?”

“Someone’s shut down the Tower – no phones, no elevators, no Jarvis.”

“Attack?” Nat barked.

“I think so. I’m heading up the stairs now.”

“We’re right behind you.”

Tony and Happy made it up another three flights before the soldier overtook them.

“I’ll go ahead.”

“I’ll try to get Jarvis back up, get my suit.”

Steve nodded and took off, climbing far faster than any of the others could. Nat caught up to Tony as he was peeling off into the server level, cursing as he fingered the hole someone had blasted through the solid steel door.

“Go help Steve!” he waved her on.

“Be careful, they might still be in there.”

“I’ve got Happy.”

She continued up, no chance of catching the captain but focused on reaching the top with some energy left in case of a fight. There was a static buzz over the earpiece and she spat an insult in complaint.

“Sorry, sorry,” Clint said, “Situation?”

“Intruders, unknown number, possibly still in the building.” Natasha replied automatically.

“We got eyes on Bruce and Loki?”

Tony cleared his throat. “Uh, kind of. The cameras on the main level have been tampered with to cover their tracks but the ones on Loki’s floor are still up.”

“And?” Steve prodded.

“And it looks like Hulk loves kitties as much as Bruce does.”

“They’re okay?” Nat let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding.

“Yeah, they look fine. I’ll try and tackle the mess in here; you sweep the Tower for anyone Hulk missed.”

Nat checked every door she passed for signs of forced entry but they were undisturbed until she got to the common level. Steve was standing in the middle of what looked like a warzone, strangely out of place in his party outfit, bodies strewn around him.

“Jesus Christ.” She muttered.

“Nat?” Clint sounded stressed again.

“Five men – or man-shaped mush, really. Tony, you’re gonna need to do some redecorating.”

 

Loki was leaning against Hulk’s huge leg, Lily sleeping on the other knee as they watched Cinderella. The big Avenger made soft little chuckles or sniffs every now and then but he seemed mostly hypnotised by the bright colours. The door to the stairs opened and Loki found himself dumped on his side as Lily went flying and Hulk sprang to his feet.

“It’s just us, Bruce,” Steve held up his hands, moving in front of Natasha, “See?”

“Captain Steve?”

“Yep, Captain Steve and Tasha.”

“Tower safe now?”

“We think so. Tony’s fixing it.”

“Thank you for taking care of Loki.” Natasha came forward slowly, kneeling to examine the boy.

“Hulk likes Loki. Bruce likes Loki.”

“Yeah. Can we have him back now it’s all clear? We have some questions.” Steve patted his arm.

“Are you okay?” Nat peered up at Loki from under her lashes, “You’re not hurt?”

“No, I am well.”

“You’re gonna need to tell us what happened because I think the cameras were down, but it doesn’t have to be tonight if you don’t want to.”

“I think they wanted to hold me to ransom.”

Nat and Steve exchanged a glance.

“Did they know who you were?”

“I don’t think so. The magic and the Jotunn appearance surprised them.”

“And you think Hulk got them all?”

“All the ones I saw.”

“Alright. Do you need anything?”

“No Lady Natasha, I am used to the threat of being kidnapped. I am the son of Odin Allfather. These mortals were nothing compared to some who might think to snatch me.”

_Great._

*****

It took Tony a full day to clear all the junk out of Jarvis’ systems and get him back online. In that time SHIELD sent an analyst to look over the common floor and determine who their kidnappers were, and a clean-up crew for the Hulk’s mess. By the time everything was relatively back to normal Tony was tired, sore and very, very pissed.

“Any idea who these assholes are?” he said between swigs of scotch, “Thinking they could just waltz into _my_ Tower and abduct my fake son?”

“SHIELD’s working on it. It’s top priority – Fury doesn’t want word getting out about Loki’s identity.” Nat said.

“How’s he handling it?” Steve asked.

“He slept in my bed last night, and he’s been stuck to Bruce like glue all day, but I think he’s actually fine with the blood and guts stuff. I guess he’s been taught to stay with his guards when there’s a threat?” Darcy looked around.

“Makes sense. We should get him out of the city until we know more.”

“And take him where? Travelling makes him an easy target.”

“The Tower’s not much safer.” Clint pointed out.

“What about Asgard?” Steve shrugged, “No chance of them catching up to him there.”

“He’s not gonna go for that.” Darcy shook her head.

“I’m not going for it either. We’re supposed to be Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, right? That’s why Odin gave him to us? How does it look if we hand him back first time danger rears its head?” Tony laughed mirthlessly.

“Well we need to get him away somehow.”

Bruce looked up, arms folded over his chest. “What about Helblindi?”

“Jotunheim? That’s even less likely than getting Loki to agree to go to Asgard.”

“No, I mean bring Helblindi here. He said he was going to introduce Lokes to their other brother – so bring them both here, the three of them can have a family weekend somewhere like Antarctica where they’re far away from any bad guys, and we’ll have time and privacy to hunt down these bastards.”

“At least it won’t make him too suspicious.” Nat nodded slowly in agreement.

Tony took the scrying bowl down from its shelf. “Alright. Does anybody know how to work this thing?”

 

Loki knew there was something going on – everyone was just too nice. He’d expected them to be a little overprotective after the attempted abduction but they were being extra considerate, spending time with him one on one, giving him afternoons off his lessons and taking him on lots of excursions, more than he thought appropriate given that there might still be people out there trying to kidnap him. It was not the behaviour he expected from a group of warriors. He had thought at least Tony would have gone off to hunt down the threat, but everyone seemed as normal as ever.

They were having dinner when the scrying bowl lit up.

“You get it, Lokes – I’ve got no idea how to work the damn thing.” Clint gestured with his fork.

The god climbed down and took the bowl from its shelf, placing his finger on the gem. The water changed into a swirl of colours and then a sharper picture of Frigga.

“Mother.”

“Loki,” she smiled, “I have good news.”

“Good news?”

“Helblindi wants to visit you, and he is bringing Býleistr.”

“Oh. At the Tower?” Loki glanced at the Avengers, “That may not be advisable.”

“We’ve got it all worked out. Don’t worry, my little trickster. I shall be there tomorrow.”

“I’ll tell Tony to put down some sheets over his balcony.”

“I am not coming by Bifrost.”

“But the Jotnar-”

“I told you, it is all worked out.”

He raised his brows but quickly cleared his face. “Til tomorrow then.”

“I love you.”

“Love you.” He muttered, taking his finger off the gem.

“New brother tomorrow, huh? That’s exciting.” Steve said.

“Yes. I am sure we will get along, as Helblindi guesses.” He sat down again.

“You didn’t tell Frigga about the kidnappers.” Bruce pointedly ignored the glares he was getting.

“I did not think it relevant. If I am in true danger, I am certain Heimdall would tell her.”

“Right, Heimdall!” Tony echoed too loudly, “He’s a handy guy.”

“Hmm,” Loki frowned, “Avengers, are you hiding something from me?”

“No,” Clint scoffed, “What would we be hiding?”

Loki just gave him a deadpan stare and set down his cutlery.

“I shall be in my room.”

He trudged off to the elevator, throwing a scornful look over his shoulder as he stepped in.

“Shit. That god of lies thing started young, huh?” Tony stabbed at his spaghetti.

“He’ll be fine,” Natasha pressed her lips together, “He knows what we have to do.”

“I don’t know why we didn’t just tell him the truth.” Darcy shrugged.

“We didn’t want him to worry. He’s going to spend some time with his brothers, and he shouldn’t be thinking about us.”

“Well he’s probably going to do that anyway. At last he wouldn’t be so offended.”

 

Loki decided to greet his brothers in his Jotunn skin, thinking it might make Býleistr more comfortable with the strange little Asgardian. He stood in Tony’s penthouse and waited, hands clasped before him slightly nervously. But instead of the great rumble and flashes of the Bifrost, Frigga stepped into the room in a gold shimmer. She was alone.

“Where are Helblindi and Býleistr?”

“They were too big for the cramped conditions of the Tower. The Bifrost has sent them somewhere far from human eyes. I am to take you to meet them.”

“Oh. I suppose that is logical.”

“Come.” She held out a hand.

“Wait – I should tell the Midgardians I am going.”

“I believe their invisible servant will do that for us, will you not Jarvis?”

“It is done, Your Majesty.”

“Come then.”

Loki changed into his Aesir form before he wrapped his fingers around hers. The penthouse vanished. They reappeared in an endless white field of snow, some rising up into hillocks or sheer walls, no other creature or person in sight. The air felt refreshingly cool against his Jotunn skin, but Frigga conjured herself a thick cloak. A little way ahead Loki could make out two big blue forms sitting in the ice.

“Do you want me to accompany you? I can wait here if you’d like some privacy.”

“I…it might make them more comfortable if it’s just me. As friendly as Helblindi has been to you, you are still the queen of Odin.”

“Very well. I shall wait.”

He nodded and turned, trekking across the frost alone. It hardened under his feet, making the steps easier. As he got closer he recognised the Jotunn king with his crown and the slightly mischievous smile he shared with Loki. The other frost giant was smaller than Helblindi but not by much. He had very prominent ridges along the sides of his skull and the same markings over his arms and chest. There was something about his face that gave off an air of awkwardness.

“Little prince!” Helblindi patted the ice beside him, “Sit with us.”

“Greetings, Helblindi,” he bowed, turning to his other brother, “It is good to meet you, Býleistr.”

He frowned for a moment, as if considering his words. When they did come out it was as a gravelly rumble. “And you, brother Loki.”

“Do not let him fool you, little prince – the moment I returned from our last meeting he was brimming with questions about you.”

“I do not see a need to flap my jaws at the boy so soon. Is that a crime?”

“We shall have plenty of time to get acquainted.” Loki smiled.

“Have you been practicing your frost magic?”

He nodded.

“Come, show us.”

He cupped his hand over the snow and closed his eyes, drawing it away to show a perfect blooming rose growing from the ice.

“It is well done. And the Midgardian snow, it responds to your call?”

“It seems to find me thrilling.”

“Býleistr, you must show him what you can do. Our brother has always been more studious than me – he understands the frost in ways I cannot be bothered to learn.”

The giant seemed to blush (at least, his cheeks turned a darker navy). “Helblindi, he doesn’t want to see it-”

“I do. Please, Býleistr?”

 

He sighed but stood. “If I must.”

The prince walked several feet away from them and faced the open tundra. He held out both hands, eyes closing as he took several long breaths. Loki peered around him curiously and Helblindi stood, lifting the boy onto his shoulders so he could see. It was as if the entire plain was sparkling with blue fire under the surface, the light coming through the top layer weaker, rippling like a stone in water.

Býleistr raised his arms and suddenly there were spires shooting out of the ice. It sprouted like plants, a small city breaking through into tall towers and thick walls faster than Loki could have imagined. By the time he lowered his arms the assortment of buildings were taller than two Helblindis and stretched a hundred feet across.

The king lowered Loki back to his feet and he walked over to examine the structure.

“It is magnificent.”

“Thank you.” He said quietly.

“Býleistr is my chief builder. There is much to repair on Jotunheim.”

Loki looked down guiltily. “I am told I had something to do with that.”

“It’s alright, brother. It was not you. I am certain had you known us before you would not have acted so.”

“Do the Jotnar all hate me?”

“Some,” he shrugged, “But you are our prince. Your actions must be forgiven.”

“Could you teach me to make things so grand and so fast?” Loki asked Býleistr.

“If it pleases you, brother.”

“Then at some point I shall visit you on Jotunheim and see all the wonderful things you must have created.”

“Come, let us find some cranny of this city to lie in and talk awhile.” Helblindi slapped Býleistr’s back, ducking under an archway.

The frost giant sighed. “He has no appreciation for magic.”

“I do.” Loki slipped his hand into the bigger Jotunn’s.

Býleistr looked surprised for a moment before smiling. “You shall have to show me some of your Asgardian seiðrsometime.”

“When I have mastered it, perhaps. I should hate to embarrass myself in front of a great sorcerer.” He waved a hand at the ice palace.

“You could not be worse than Helblindi.”

They laughed.

“What are you two crowing about?” the king called.

“Nothing!”

Loki couldn’t tell how late it was because the sun never seemed to move in the sky. He knew they had been there for hours though, caught up in conversation about the brothers as children and Helblindi’s first few weeks of being king.Býleistr might have been a bit shy towards Loki but he had no problem teasing Helblindi.

“You should have seen him when we were young, brother. The greatest sook in all the land, always running to Mother.”

“Because you were always magicking me!”

Loki’s laugh turned into a frown. “I have forgotten the time. Frigga has been waiting for me in this cold. She will be ill.”

“We shall escort you back to her then. I will not have Odin Allfather’s wrath on _my_ head.”

They walked out through the other side and found Frigga had conjured herself a comfortable fire and a cushioned chair.

“See? Nothing to concern yourself over, little prince.”

“Mother,” he ran forward, careful not to touch her, “Are you well?”

“Of course.”

“It has been a long time. Perhaps we ought to return.”

“I am fine, if you’d like to stay longer.”

“No, we cannot keep Helblindi from his people.”

“If you truly wish to leave, I shall have Heimdall collect our Jotunn friends.”

“A moment.”

He crossed back to them, craning his neck to look up at Býleistr. “I am glad to know you.”

“And I you.”

He hugged the frost giant, startling a gasp from him. Býleistr patted his shoulder a little tensely and Loki let go, moving on to Helblindi. The king laughed and hugged him back before releasing him.

“We shall see you again soon, little prince.”

Loki slipped back into his Aesir illusion and took Frigga’s hand. “Farewell.”

“Farewell, Loki.”

They faded away in a golden shimmer and landed in the common room. Darcy was on the couch with Lily, playing with her paws.

“Hey Lokes! Your Majesty.”

“I shall be straight off, Loki,” Frigga kissed his head, “I love you.”

“Goodbye, Mother.”

She left and he sat beside Darcy.

“How was the bro date?”

“Good. I like them both very much. They are quite different to Thor, but each in their own way.”

“Cool.”

“Where is everyone else?”

“Uh, out.”

 

“Out? Do they have a mission?” he glanced at the TV.

“Sort of.”

“Lady Darcy…”

“They went to get the guy who tried to snatch you.”

“They have found him? That is why they were acting so suspicious before I left.”

“Um, yeah. They’ve taken a SHIELD team to make sure they catch the guy and no one finds out who you are.”

“It was arranged,” Loki frowned, “They wanted me out of the way so there was no danger. Then Frigga knew of it?”

“Yes. I’m not sure about your brothers, I mean they would have been glad to come down and see you anyway.”

“Then the Avengers knew who this man was days ago?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Not exactly.”

“Lady Darcy,” he arched a brow, “Do not hide things from me. It does not work out well.”

“You were with Helblindi and Býleistr a little longer than you thought.”

“How much longer?”

“Three days.”

“Three days!”

“Yeah. As soon as you left the team started hunting this guy. They found him, organised the SHIELD backup, and now they’re off kicking ass.”

“Three days!”

“Time moves differently when you’ve got no sense of day and night. But hey, you had fun right?”

“They lied to me!” Loki raged, jumping off the couch.

“No Lokes, they just wanted to protect you without freaking out. That’s all.”

“I could have handled it.”

“So tell them that, and next time they’ll be upfront about stuff.”

“Hmph,” he slumped back down beside her, “Do we at least know if they are alright?”

“Should be back soon. Jarvis told me Tony gave him the all clear about ten minutes ago.”

“They will be hungry and tired. We should order supper – or luncheon, if that is more appropriate.” He glanced at the clock.

“That’s a great idea. Come on, you choose.”

*****

With the mastermind behind bars (or SHIELD glass, which was infinitely tougher), the atmosphere at the Tower got back to normal. People joked, they played games, they worked at their own projects. The Avengers took missions, separately or together. Frigga and sometimes Thor came to visit. It was March before anything happened to disrupt their routine.

The group were having a movie night, sprawling over Tony’s new couches. He’d joked that he’d put in steel benches if they were going to keep destroying them. Loki was squeezed between Tony and Pepper, crunching happily on his caramel corn as they watched something with more explosions than he thought truly possible. Then there was a flash that had nothing to do with the movie, the light flooding the room for a split second and making them all flinch. When it cleared there was a trunk where the coffee table used to be, the wooden legs poking out feebly from underneath.

“Shit, your parents could try doing things less melodramatically.” Clint rubbed at his scorched eyes.

Loki slithered off the couch and threw open the chest. It was full of fabric and jangled with metal as he pressed it. A lone parchment covered in runes was attached to the inside of the lid.

“What does it say?” Bruce peered at the writing, adjusting his glasses.

“It says we are all invited to Thor’s coronation.”

“Whoop! Go big guy!” Tony pumped a fist in the air.

“Frigga says she has provided outfits for us all, and we shall be collected by Bifrost from the Tower balcony the day after tomorrow.”

“The day after tomorrow!” Steve winced.

“Odin’s condition must be truly urgent.”

“More dresses!” Darcy squealed, falling on the box.

“Guess you’d better clear our schedule, honey.” Tony kissed Pepper’s cheek.

“What am I going to say?”

“Tell them the king of Asgard requires our presence – that should shut people up.”

“I’ll let Fury know. We shouldn’t be gone too long, right?” Nat pulled out her phone.

“There will be days of feasting, and Thor shall perhaps want you to stay long enough to be shown around the realm.”

“Okay, extended Avengers holiday then. He can’t say we haven’t earned it.”

“I wonder if Jane got a lovely package too.” Darcy held up a beautiful green dress.

“The Lady Jane?” Loki frowned, “I have heard Thor mention her.”

“They’re totes in love.”

“Such a thing is not possible. He is to be king of Asgard; he must marry a lady of our birth.”

“Well something tells me Thor’s not big on those kind of traditional rules. I’m guessing she’ll be there.”

“Are we watching the movie or trying on clothes?” Clint grumbled.

“I dunno, seems like you’d prefer to watch the latter.” Darcy winked at him.

“Right. Clothes. Should get that out of the way now then.”

“Shut up and behave, Barton.”

 

The queen had helpfully put names on the different outfits to help them with the sizing, but she hadn’t written any instructions for putting it all on. The girls managed to work it out amongst themselves but Loki spent the morning of the coronation flitting from floor to floor helping the boys lace up their tunics and trousers and wrangle their arms into the complicated robes. Eventually they were all assembled in Tony’s penthouse, the inventor and Clint sipping scotch as they waited for the appointed time.

They looked good. Darcy felt like if they were representing Midgard, they made a pretty fantastic show. Frigga had picked colours that flattered each of them, and Loki had insisted they go armed with her Christmas presents to show their warrior prowess. Steve was in a metallic blue tunic with a silver overrobe, his shield on one arm and a thin silver torc around his neck. Clint’s tunic was a purple so bright it looked like something Willy Wonka would have worn, the chest covered in crossed leather straps, his wrists wrapped to match. He wore his quiver and Loki’s ice knives, his bow in hand. Bruce was in green, his tunic a bit roomier than the others’ and gathered in with a silver belt. His overrobe was a slightly darker green, the contrast bringing out his eyes. He had matching silver cuffs on both wrists. Tony was in red and yellow, with a long cape that made Darcy giggle every time she saw it (mostly because he seemed to be having way too much fun with it).

The girls were like medieval dolls. Pepper’s deep crimson dress had about a hundred folds and tucks and must have weighed more than the woman herself, but she looked fantastic with her hair back in a gold net and a heavy gold choker. Darcy herself was in sky blue, the sleeves long but held together along her arms with silver discs, a thick silver cincher around her waist. Nat was in the green, its neckline cutting straight across her shoulders stiffly, her chest and arms covered in bronze armour.

But Loki outdid them all. He was in head-to-foot gold, even his pants a pale tan rather than the black everyone else was wearing. He wore a crown set with small sapphires and emeralds, a short sword on his waist and a trailing white cape draped over his chest.

“You look so fucking badass.” Darcy told him.

“Language!”

“What, he does!”

“I think it’s about time.” Bruce looked at his watch.

“Lokes, give us a hint about this Bifrost business. Is it gonna make me hurl?” Tony knocked back the rest of his scotch.

“I would liken it to your rollercoasters.”

“Fuckin’ great.”

“Language!”

“Oh save it, Rogers.”

They trooped outside to the clearly marked Bifrost site. Pepper looked at them all crammed into the circle.

“Should we hold hands or something?”

“If you like, but it makes no difference.”

“I think I will anyway.” Darcy grabbed Clint’s hand.

“Are we ready?”

“I guess.”

“Heimdall!”

 

Natasha stumbled into the golden room. “That was _not_ like a rollercoaster.”

“I would say more like being sucked through a wormhole.” Bruce said shakily beside her.

“Woohoo!” Tony jumped, “Can we do that again?”

“Shut it, Tony.” Clint hunched over, grabbing his knees.

“You will get used to the sensation.” Loki made a face.

“Just give us a minute.”

He sighed, turning from the recovering Avengers to face the giant dark god.

“Greetings, Heimdall.”

“Your Highness,” he inclined his head, “The queen has sent transport for you and your companions.”

“How long until the ceremony?”

“I believe they wait only for you.”

When the others could feel their legs again, Loki led them outside. There were two sleighs waiting, both drawn by a quartet of white horses. They each had an Aesir coachman in plain brown seated behind the team. The sleighs themselves were carved wood gilded gold, their benches covered with soft cushions.

“Oh my god.” Darcy ran a hand along the rim.

“No,” Clint pointed ahead, “ _That’s_ oh my god.”

She followed his gaze down the rainbow path with the waves lapping underneath, all the way to the high golden gates and the shining towers.

“Jesus.” Tony whispered.

“This is way better than your Tower.”

“Hey!”

“Come on, we’re holding up their party.” Nat said, climbing up into the first sleigh.

Loki, Darcy and Clint followed her, leaving Tony, pepper, Steve and Bruce to take the second. As soon as they were seated the drivers flicked their reins.

“Uh, don’t sleighs normally need snow?” Clint looked down at the glass road.

“It’s Asgard, dude,” Darcy shrugged, “Magic?”

“Right.”

They took off towards the city, the sky rushing past above them. As far away as it seemed, it only took ten minutes to pass through the gates. The streets here were mostly deserted, the houses gaily decorated with floral strings or banners. When they started uphill though the way was lined with people cheering, the crowds packed thickly against the buildings. Loki waved and they called out, making him blush.

“I did not expect them to greet me so well after…well, after whatever I did.”

“I would guess Thor had something to say about it.” Nat took his hand.

He waved a bit more enthusiastically as they rounded the hill and passed through a second set of gates to a great sweeping pyramid-like tower. The sleighs stopped in front of the doors and servants in the same brown came forward to help them down.

“Let’s get our coronation on!” Darcy did a little dance.

“Rhodey is going to be so jealous.” Tony chuckled darkly.

 

They were shown inside, coming to the assembly hall through a side door. Bruce’s brows shot up at the sheer amount of gold in the room.

“Are these guys all nobles?”

“Yes, and the Allfather’s warriors.”

“Explains why they’re bristling with weapons at a party.” Tony snorted.

Loki glanced ahead at the dais. Frigga was splendid in all gold as well, smiling at him. Then his gaze drifted and he stopped dead in the middle of the path.

“Loki?” Nat looked down, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s…I have not seen Odin since…”

The redhead spotted the imposing gold figure on the throne with his horned helmet and staff. She’d be a little afraid of him too if she didn’t know they were expected guests.

“He chose this for you, instead of something worse. He must still care about you, whatever you did. Right?”

“Right. I apologise. Let’s continue.”

But his jaw was clenched the whole way up to the throne. When they reached the end he raised a hand to tell the Avengers to wait and advanced alone, bowing before the Allfather.

“Majesty.”

“Loki. I have missed you.”

He peeked up without lifting his head, trying to hide his surprise. Odin was giving him a funny half-smile. Loki gave an even smaller one back.

“These are the Midgardian warriors Captain Steve Rogers, Clinton Barton, Lady Natasha Romanov, the mages Anthony Stark and Bruce Banner and the ladies Darcy Lewis and Virginia Potts.”

“You are welcome to Asgard on this auspicious day.”

“Uh, thanks Your Majesty.” Steve bowed.

“There is a place for you in the front row.” Frigga waved them over, holding out her other hand to Loki. He climbed the dais happily and took it, hiding himself a little behind her skirts so he could watch Odin. He seemed tired but content.

The trumpets blared and all eyes flew to the main doors as they opened and Thor entered. He was in his full armour, with cape and helm, Mjölnir in hand. But the thunder god did not seem as smug and excited as Loki had expected, his face almost solemn as he made his way quickly to kneel before Odin.

“Thor,” the Allfather smiled, “You have come a long way since the last time you stood there. You have faced hardships and heartaches no man should ever have to, and you have come out a worthier soul. I am pleased to name you my successor. Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?”

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to preserve the peace?”

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?”

“I _swear._ ”

“Then on this day I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you Thor, king of Asgard.”

*****

Thor stood amongst his friends, both Asgardian and earthly, quaffing mead and laughing loudly. Jane was on his arm in a delicate mauve dress and a silver headband very much like a crown, and Loki knew the Midgardians were right. Thor would make her his queen before long. He hoped they would be happy.

“What are you doing up here all alone?”

He jumped, scurrying back from the balcony railing. The boy looked up at the Allfather, looking much older and frailer without his armour or his staff, his smile kind.

“I only wanted a moment to myself.”

“Ah, well they shall be hard to come by for a time. I am glad to be out of all that.” He waved at the feast below.

“Was it as grand when you were crowned, Father?”

“Grander I think. Your brother has come into some humility of late. He will be a good king.”

Loki looked down at the thunderer and couldn’t imagine him being anything else.

“And some day you will return to our halls and I shall finally have both my sons home where they belong.”

“I will try to make you proud.”

“Just be yourself, Loki. That is all I ask. Your heart is good and you appear to have wise teachers in the Midgardians. Let them guide you. Make your name echo through Valhalla long after I am gone so I cannot forget you.”

“Thank you, Father.”

“For what?”

“Giving me this chance when I did not deserve it.”

A warm hand rested lightly on his head. “I am your father, Loki. I could do nothing else.”


	13. Epilogue

**7 years later**

“Tony,” Pepper called, “We need more punch!”

“I’ll get someone right on it.”

“When the kids come complaining I’ll send them to you.”

“Ugh, fine.” He put down his cards.

“I’ll play your hand.” Clint slipped into his spot.

“Don’t lose all my money, Barton.”

“Impossible.” Bruce muttered, discarding two and redrawing.

“Do you have any nines?” Nat asked.

“Go fish.”

Tony made his way over to the house, passing the enormous bouncy castle and the people in fairy costumes with their face-paints. There was music and giggling and shouts from all around, not to mention the whirr of the carousel and the small Ferris wheel. He could see Piper and Lucy at the top, both done up as butterflies, and some of Rachael’s classmates following her around like sheep. He quickly found their emergency punch in the kitchen and took it out to top up the bowl.

“Geez, these kids drink more than I do.”

“They need the sugar rush.” Darcy smiled beside him, setting out plates for cake.

“Alright, where’s the birthday boy?” Pepper yelled.

“I think I saw him in the bouncy castle, Mum.” Rachael called.

“Can you grab him please? Piper honey, will you get the grown-ups too?”

The little blonde hurried over to the Avengers’ table as kids started drifting in, following the siren song of chocolate cake. Rachael reappeared with Loki at her side, hustling him towards the table as efficiently as her mother.

“Okay, everybody?” Pepper said as she lit the candle.

“Happy name day to you, happy name day to you, happy name day dear Luuuuke, happy name day to you!”

Loki blew out the candle and smiled as they clapped. Natasha kissed his cheek and helped herself to a cupcake.

“Happy name day, Lokes.” She whispered.

“Tasha, you’re supposed to let the kids go first.” Darcy pointed out.

“Plus there is a much more fun rum cake inside for us.” Tony winked.

“And Thor sent a bit of mead for the celebrations too.” Clint rubbed his hands together.

“Lokes has to open his presents first.” Pepper said.

“Uh, you’ll have to catch him.” Steve gestured to where the kids had all grabbed cupcakes and run, scattering over the mini-carnival.

“Great. Rum cake it is!”


End file.
